Por Você Eu Faço Tudo
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Lucy e seu irmão Yudi tem um pai abusivo. Uma noite, o melhor amigo de seu irmão Natsu vê-la chorando e subir até a janela dela para consolá-la, e acaba dormecendo em seu quarto, uma ação que se tornou habitual todos os dias por 8 anos, o que provocou um amor entre os dois .
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da Autora**

Sabrina On...  
Olá pessoas estou trazendo uma Fanfics escrita por mim por "Aelita"  
Fanfic pertence nos duas espero que vocês gostem .

Aelita On...

Olá mina! é primeira vês eu Sabrina estamos trabalhando juntas rsrs  
Isso me deixa muito empolgada *-*  
Novo desafio escrever grande companha dela meu lado .  
Beijos espero que vocês gostem

Aelita / Sabrina.  
"Nós duas chegamos a uma conclusão HAHA! Que Isso não vai prestar duas pervertidas  
haha! Duas Ixiii vai grande merda!

Esperam que vocês deixem seus comentários nós agradecemos.  
Bye bye ..

 **Capítulo 1 - Nossa primeira noite passamos juntos .**

Sentei-me no balcão da cozinha, observando minha a mãe massa cozinhado . Ela estava entrado quase em pânico e ficou olhando para o relógio a cada minuto. Yudi veio, brincando com suas figuras de Yu-gi-oh.

_Mãe, eu posso ir jogar casa Natsu? perguntou ele, dando-lhe um olhar de cachorrinho. Ela olhou para o relógio novamente e balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

_Não agora, Yudi. O jantar não vai demorar muito e precisamos comer como uma família Ele estremeceu um pouco enquanto ela falava. O Yudi se desmontou triste. Ele se aproximou de mim sentou-se ao meu lado . Ele voltou a sorri para mim . Meu irmão era garoto bonito seus cabelos eram loiro seus olhos verdes , ele era meu irmão mais velho e como irmão mais velhos, ele era o melhor , Ele sempre me protegia na escola nunca deixava ninguém me incomodar. Único pessoas que podia me incomodar e vista meu irmão , nada mais era seu melhor amigo Natsu, que morava na casa ao lado.

_Então Lucy, você precisa de ajuda com seu dever de casa ? Ele me perguntou .

Ele tinha dez anos , e era dois anos mais velho que eu, então ele sempre me ajuda com o deveres escolares .

_ Não. Não tenho dever de casa hoje. Eu digo sorrido para ele , eu balançava minhas pernas, enquanto estava sentada em cima balcão.

_ Bem crianças, coloquem a mesa para mim. Por favor!

_ Vocês sabem como devem arrumar exatamente certo? Minha mãe nos pedi-o.

E quando ela ralava o queijo sobre a massa, de pois coloca no forno Yudi e eu saímos de cima do balcão e pegamos as coisas , para colocar sobre a mesa de jantar. Meu pai em particular gostava de tudo em ordem, as coisas estavam fora do lugar ele ficava com raiva e ninguém gostava de vê-lo bravo. Minha mãe sempre disse que nosso pai tinha um trabalho estressante. E por isso ele sempre ficava com raiva, Nós fazemos algo errado ele nós batia . Se você conhece aquele ditado _""As crianças devem ser vistas e não ouvidas," Bem, meu pai levou para um outro extremo. Em vez disso, ele gostava: "As crianças não devem ser visto ou ouvido." Às cinco e meia chegou em casa de curtume todos os dias, jantamos todos juntos, de pois eu irmão era mando nosso quartos , onde brigamos em silencio até oito horas da noite, de pois disso, nós eram obrigatório irmos dormi .

Eu odiava essa hora do dia. Tudo estava indo tão bem até o meu pai chegar em casa, e então nós eram obrigados permanecer em silencio, e sem sorrir .A minha mãe tinha olhar seu rosto de medo ou preocupação. Ela sempre verifica tudo estava ordem , se não havia nada fora do lugar. Ela sabia meu pai estaria em casa em apenas 14 minutos , ele gostava o jantar estava na mesa.

Eu sempre me mantinha em silenciosamente desejou que pudesse esconder no meu quarto e nunca mais sair. Yudi e eu coloca a mesa e, em seguida, sentamos calmamente, esperando o pai chegar , escutamos a porta se abrindo anunciado ele havia chegado em casa .Eu podia sentir meu vibração estômago, minhas mãos começam a suar enquanto rezava na minha cabeça que ele havia tido um bom dia. Seria uma noite habitual como te curtume. Às vezes, ele estava de bom humor .Eu me aproximei dele o abracei o beijei mostrado eu era boa menina. Ele disse me disse o quanto ele me amava pegava no colo . Normalmente no final de semana no domingo , minha mãe meu irmão não estavam em casa , eu ficava sozinha em casa meu pai . Esses domingos eram os piores, mas eu nunca disse a ninguém este dia, e quanto ele me tocou e me disse como era bom. Eu odiava aqueles dias, eu queria o fim de semana nunca chegou. Eu preferia que fosse um dia de escola. Nos sentamos na mesa silencio , Ele sempre me olhava friamente nos meu olhos me fazendo me sentir desconfortável , sempre as minha mãos tremiam. Bom deus hoje era segunda-feira , eu poderia evitar ele durante a semana , não me preocuparei com isso, era uma forma dele não poderia me tocar os domingos. Meu Irmão me olhou que de uma forma me dizendo eu me comportar. Ele segurou minha mão debaixo na mesa me confortar . Meu pai tinha mesma cor de cabelos que irmão olhos verdes.

_ Ei, crianças disse em voz alta com a voz, profunda. Um tremor deslizou pela minha espinha enquanto ele falava. Ele colocou a pasta de lado e sentou-se à na mesa. Eu tentei não mostrar qualquer reação; Na verdade, eu tentei não se mover. Ele sempre parecia que "eu"era o problemas tudo sempre dava errado era "Eu". Ele sempre me pareceu que eu era o que piorou as coisas para todos. Não costumava ser assim, eu costumava ser a garotinha do papai, mas desde que ele começou a trabalhar há três anos, mudou. A nossa relação com ele mudou completamente. Ele ainda favorecido meu irmão Yudi e, mas quando ele chegava do trabalho, era como se a fingir-se que Yudi e eu não estava lá. A maneira como ele olhou para Yudi, por vezes, era como se desejando que não existia, fez doer meu estômago para vê-lo olhar para o meu irmão assim.

Só então, minha mãe veio trazendo um prato de massa pão de queijo. _. Este parece ser bom. Disse meu pai, dando um sorriso.

Nós todos começamos a comer em silêncio e eu não tentou mover-se desconfortavelmente no meu lugar .

_Então, como foi a escola, Yudi? Ele perguntou meu irmão. Yudi olhou nervosamente.

_Foi bom, obrigado. Eu tentei entrar para o time de hóquei no gelo e Natsu e eu . Ele começou a dizer, mas meu pai acenou com a cabeça, escutando.

_Isso é ótimo, filho ele interrompeu E você, Lucy? . perguntou ele, voltando o olhar para mim.

_"Oh, Deus!" _ Bem, obrigado respondi calmamente.

_fale, menina! Ele gritou comigo .

Estremeci com seu tom de voz, perguntando se eu ia me bater, ou eu poderia enviar para a cama sem jantar.

_ Foi bom, graças. Eu repeti um pouco mais alto. Ele franziu a testa e, em seguida, virou-se para a minha mãe, que estava torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

_ Então, querida, o que você tem feito hoje? ele perguntou, comendo seu jantar.

_Bem, eu fui ao supermercado tinha seu bolo favorito eu comprei , eu sei você gosta . Foi buscar as crianças na escola como de costume.

Minha mãe respondeu rapidamente. Ela , sempre o respondia as perguntas dele rapidamente, Paresia ela já havia suas respostas na ponta língua , para responde-lo, para não dizer nada inadequado faze-lo passar raiva. Eu estendi a mão para a minha pegas meu copo bebida, mas eu não estava olhando corretamente e eu derramado, derramando o conteúdo na mesa. Os olhos de todos voaram para o meu pai, que saltou da sua cadeira.

_Merda! Lucy, vadia estúpida! Ele rosnou, agarrando o meu braço e me puxando bruscamente da mesa. De repente minhas costas bateram na parede, a dor passou por mim e eu mordi meu lábio para parar de chorar. Para não pior, ele odiava eu chorava , dizendo que quem só chorava era para os fraco.

Eu vi ele a sua mão; ele iria me bater. Eu prendi a respiração esperando o golpe, sabendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas suportá-lo, como de costume. Meu irmão levantou-se da cadeira e avançou para mim, envolvendo os braços dura em torno de mim, cobrindo-me. Uma por forma de me proteger

_ Se afasta dela Agora! ele gritou meu pai.

_Ela precisa aprender a ter mais cuidado! Yudi!

Ele pegou meu irmão pela blusa e o jogando no chão, em seguida me jogando para o chão,Ele virou-se para Yudi e chutou na perna, fazendo gemer

_ Não fique no meu caminho de novo, pequeno pedaço de merda! Ele gritou com Yudi, enquanto ele estava enrolado em uma bola no chão.

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia suportar ver meu irmão ferido; ele estava apenas tentando me proteger. Yudi sempre fazia isso. Quando eu causava algum problema que ele enfrentava meu pai para que ele levasse a sura no meu lugar. Meu pai levantou o prato e bebida, ele caminhou para o quarto para terminar sua refeição, resmungando algo sobre nós "as piores crianças do mundo" e "como o inferno poderia ser pego nesta vida" ser. Eu me arrastei para o meu irmão e meus braços em torno dele com força, agarrando-se a ele como se minha vida dependesse disso. Ele gemeu e levantou-se a sentou , segurando-me de volta, esfregando a mão sobre a minha latejante bochecha.

_Desculpe, Yudi. Sinto muito . Eu murmurei suavemente, chorando em seu ombro. Ele balançou a cabeça.

_ Tudo bem , Lucy. Não é sua culpa . ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e tentando se levantar, gemendo. Levantei-me com um salto e ajudou a se ele ser levantar. Ele podia ouvir o movimento, então eu olhei para cima para ver que minha mãe estava limpando a mesa freneticamente.

_Leve os seus jantares para os seus quartos e comer. Ela ordenou, nós a beijamos na bochecha. Ela foi ver o meu pai e fazer com que controlasse, ele deveria estar de mau humor por causa do meu erro e ela teve que acalmá-lo antes de qualquer coisa aconteceu mais .

_ Vejo vocês na parte da manhã. Eu amo os dois. Por favor, fiquei quieto, e não importa o que aconteça, ficar em seus quartos . ela ordenou, rapidamente nos beijando novamente e dando-nos o nosso jantar meio comido antes de empurrarmos para o átrio traseiro. Nos temos uma boa casa, quatro quartos e tudo estava em um nível. Meu pai ganhava um bom dinheiro para o que vivemos em uma área agradável, mas a casa era grande, Se casa fosse menos ele não tinha que trabalhar naquele emprego. Talvez então ele voltarei ser como velho pai, levando ao parque e me comprar brinquedos e doces. Yudi veio ao meu quarto e comeram em silêncio, sentado no chão perto da minha cama. Ele pegou minha mão estava tremendo , quando nos escutavam nossos pai gritado com nossa mãe os gritos vinha da sala de estar, algo quebrou, e eu tremi. Este foi totalmente minha culpa. Comecei a chorar de modo Yudi passou o braço em volta do meu ombro, apertando suavemente. Ele mais velho do que eu; Era muito mais maduro do que eu.

_Está bem. Tudo está bem, Lucy. Não se preocupe . ele sussurrou e, acariciando meu cabelo. Depois me acalmei, e os gritos haviam cessado, jogamos cartas por um tempo. Quando estávamos no meio do jogo, ouvimos passos pesados descendo o corredor. Yudi endureceu como os passos passou pela minha porta. Eles não pararam ainda, graças a Deus. Eu soltei a respiração que não sabia que ele estava segurando e olhou para Yudi que deu um pequeno sorriso.

_É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto.

_são quase oito horas eu disse olhando para o meu despertador tranca a porta.

_ Vejo você de manhã .eu disse piscado para ele . Ele saiu do meu quarto eu vejo rastejar pelo corredor até seu quarto, ele se virou para mim

_ Tranque sua porta, Lucy sussurrou, esperando lá, me observando. Fechei a porta rapidamente quanto ele me disse. Eu coloquei meu ouvido à madeira, ouviu a certificar-se de Yudi fazer o mesmo com o seu. Corri de volta para minha cama e eu me atirei sobre ela, chorando em silêncio. Eu não conseguia parar, ela estava chorando e soluçando. Tinha sido estúpido esta noite e eu tinha ferido o meu irmão de novo! E, provavelmente, minha mãe também, pelo som de ruídos no corredor. De repente, houve um arranhão, o ruído batendo na minha janela. Eu abri meus olhos se abriram para ver Natsu, olhando tristemente. Levantei-me e corri para minha janela, abriu-a e deslizou silenciosamente perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui.

_Você não deveria estar em casa? Natsu, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você precisa ir agora! Eu gritei sussurrada, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. Mas o garoto estúpido apenas subiu no meu quarto pela janela, fechando a silenciosamente atrás dele. Prendi a respiração, olhando para a minha porta com os olhos arregalados.

_Se meu pai pegar aqui você ficaria louca, Natsu não gostava de vir e jogar na nossa casa, sempre disse que era muito alto Natsu! Eu sussurrei, tentando desesperadamente para empurrá-lo de volta para a janela. Estremeci, imaginando o que meu pai se ele tinha ouvido abriu a janela e sabia que Natsu estava aqui. Natsu não se mexeu; ele simplesmente passou os braços em volta de mim duro e me puxou contra seu peito. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele me segurou mais apertado. Tudo bem ela sussurrou, acariciando meu cabelo. Eu comecei a chorar novamente em seu peito; pensamentos Yudi ser inundado minha cabeça doía antes. Natsu era alto para a sua idade; Eu tinha dez anos, como Yudi. Eles eram melhores amigos, e tinha sido desde que nos mudamos há quatro anos. Seu cabelo, rosas, seus e olhos cor de castanhos que eram como janelas para sua alma. Natsu estava quando você fez sentir como você pode voar. Foi muito bonito; Todos os meus amigos foram lançados por algum motivo. Natsu e eu, no entanto, não se davam muito bem. Ele me provocou o tempo todo, se me tropeçou, me puxando o cabelo, e tem esse hábito irritante de me chamar de anjo, por algum motivo, E chamado assim a partir do momento em que ele me conheceu e realmente me deixa furioso. Que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui agora? E por que ele estava me abraçando? Talvez ele pensou que este era o quarto de Yudi, talvez foi até a janela errada, mas não podia estar certo, porque o quarto de Yudi estava do outro lado do saguão, a sua janela com vista para o quintal. Eu me inclinei para trás para olhar para ele. Por alguma razão, ele parecia tão triste; Ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos quando ele apenas seguiu abraçando-me. Ele sabia sobre o meu pai? Yudi estava coberto de hematomas e liberada quando a verdade a ele. Yudi e por favor, não diga nada, no entanto, nunca tem. O que você está fazendo aqui, Natsu? Eu sussurrei, enxugando o rosto, mas as lágrimas continuaram a cair. Ele me jogou na cama, balançando suavemente, como Yudi sempre fazia quando ela chorava. Olhei para o seu peito e eu percebi que estava usando calções e T shirt Power Rangers. Eu fiz uma careta, um pouco confuso a respeito de por que você iria colocá-lo, era muito frio lá fora. Então eu percebi que ela estava usando seu pijama. Olhei para o relógio para ver que era quase oito e meia. Ela estava chorando por mais de uma hora.

_Eu vi você pela janela. Eu só queria vir e se certificar de que estava tudo bem. ele sussurrou de volta, ainda me abraçando com força. Olhe pela janela novamente. o quarto do Natsu foi diretamente em frente do meu e eu podia ver em seu quarto, o que significava que ele pudesse ver o meu. Mordi o lábio, oh Deus tinha me visto chorar, tenho de me ver tão fraco para ele. As únicas pessoas que nunca tinha chorado fosse minha mãe e Yudi.

_Estou bem.

_ Você tem que ir sussurrou empurrando novamente, tentando tirá-lo da cama. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

_ Eu não vou ir até você parar de chorar . ele declarou, puxando para baixo agora estávamos deitados na cama, de frente para o outro. Tinha os braços em volta de mim tão forte que eu não poderia mesmo se contorcer. Eu me senti segura e confortável . Eu arrastei-me ainda mais perto dele, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele chora seu peito .

Eu acordei de manhã, ainda embrulhado em seus braços; Engoli em seco e olhou para o relógio 06:20hrs.

_Natsu! Eu sussurrei, sacudindo o.

_ Ahh, o que, mãe? perguntou ele com os olhos fechados.

_ Shhh! Eu assobiei, cobrindo rapidamente a boca antes de falar novamente. Eu não posso acreditar que nós caímos no sono, isso é tão errado. Seus olhos se abriram e me olhou, surpreso, então ele olhou em volta do meu quarto.

_Ah, não, eu adormeci? Ele sussurrou, sentando-se e passando a mão pelo cabelo, que foi levantada em todos os lugares, mas realmente parecia melhor do que quando eu tinha esse gel nojento no cabelo dele .

_ Você tem que ir para casa, Natsu. Rápido! Eu sussurrei, empurrando para a janela. Abriu-a e começou a sair, mas agarrou a mão para parar de fazer. Ele olhou para mim expressão perplexa no rosto.

_obrigado . Eu sussurrei, sorrindo agradecida. Eu realmente precisava desse abraço na outra noite, que foi provavelmente a melhor coisa que Natsu já tinha feito para mim. Ele sorriu de volta. _ De nada ,Meu anjo!. ele respondeu, sorrindo e saio para fora. Vi passar pelo buraco na cerca e subiu de volta para sua própria janela. Fechou-a e me cumprimentou, eu acenei de volta e, em seguida, foi para se vestir. Natsu pensou em vir aqui e ser infiltrado em casa sem permissão, fez o meu estômago doía. Tivemos muita sorte para não ser pegos. Eu estava com medo de que teria acontecido se seus pais tinham ido para seu quarto durante a noite e tinha visto sua cama vazia, ou que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse acordado cedo. Estremeci com o pensamento de que meu pai teria se você tinha vindo aqui para encontrar Natsu na casa durante a noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Apenas mais dez minutos !**

 **8 anos depois..**

 **POV LUCY**

Acordei com a sensação familiar de ser esmagada; Eu me contorci, empurrando meu ombro para trás. Natsu mudou seu peso ligeiramente. Sinto sua, respiração profundamente na parte de trás do meu cabelo, segurando minha mão com força, nossos dedos entrelaçados, sua perna jogado casualmente em cima de mim. Ele podia sentir o usual " membro" empurrando contra a minhas costas. Seis horas eu murmurei, sonolenta, fechando os olhos.

_Dez minutos, anjo. Eu ainda estou cansado ele murmurou, empurrando com mais força contra seu peito.

_Nada dez minutos .

_ A última vez que se passou uma hora e Yudi te pegou aqui. eu murmurei. Ele moveu o braço e colocou as mãos na cama perto da minha cabeça em uma posição de oração.

_ Apenas dez minutos, Anjo. Ele se queixou-se. Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos novamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira de discutir com ele , simplesmente não tinha energia as manhã para lutar com ele. Nós dois voltou para dormir instantaneamente.

_ Lucy, é melhor você e você está pronto! ele gritou meu irmão, batendo a porta. Eu pulei e o Natsu, já havia passado das sete.

_A ... sim, eu já estou quase pronta, Yudi .Eu gritei quando respondia, Eu volto a olhar para Natsu que estava esfregando o rosto, parecendo um pouco atordoado.

_ Ok. Vou tomar Café-da-amanha. Apresse-se Natsu.

Natsu ser levanta , novamente Yudi através da porta ele diz _Esteja pronta em meia hora , para irmos .

_Porque você não me acordou? . Ela repeti-o sua fala _Porque você não me acordou.

Natsu, franzindo a testa. Olhei para ele em advertência, e eu dei o meu melhor olhar de mortal.

_ Eu fiz isso, idiota! Você disse que "dez minutos" e então você imobilizou na. Rosnei sarcasticamente, fazendo uma má imitação de sua voz. Ele sorriu e me empurrou de volta para a cama, segurando minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça e subi-o sobre mim.

_Estava realmente presa sobre cama? Você estava sonhando comigo de novo, meu doce Anjo? Eu poderia fazer esse sonho realidade. ele zombou, seus centímetros rosto do meu.

_Você deseja!

_ Agora, ficar longe de mim, Natsu,.

Ele rio saio de cima de mim. Eu apontei direção a janela . Ele suspirou e olhou para mim, puxando sua calça jeans para ajeita-la sua blusa. Ele subiu na janela, em silêncio, e saio logo em seguida fechando atrás dele. Eu entrei no chuveiro mais rápido possível tomar banho menos de cinco minutos . Exatamente vinte e seis minutos mais tarde, eu direção a cozinha, com o cenho franzido, Natsu estava lá, apoiado casualmente contra o balcão, comendo meu cereal. Droga, todas as manhãs! Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado em sua aparência usual acabou de sair da cama. Tudo o que ele fez foi sempre passar as mãos pelos cabelos algumas vezes e adicionar um pouco de gel. Parecia que todas as manhãs, como a porra de um supermodelo. Ele usava jeans desgastada cintura baixa que mostrava seus box um pouco, e sempre fez as meninas derreter. Hoje, ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca que mostra seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido e uma camisa branca e cinza de manga curta sobre isso, eu estava completamente desabotoada. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com diversão enquanto me observava.

_ Bom dia Meu ,Anjo. Como senti essa amanhã?. Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Eu joguei um olhar de mortal, apenas sorria torto.

_ Cale a boca, Natsu! Por que diabos você está comendo meu cereal de novo? Você não tem comida em casa? Eu perguntei, pegando o tigela de suas. Ele só olhou para mim com um sorriso divertido. Logo seguida Yudi me deu uma caixa de suco.

_ Você parasse estar pouco irritada está amanhã, vai bem? Yudi ele perguntou, olhando um pouco preocupado para mim. Natsu seriamente olhou de novo quando ele começou a rir. É claro que eu parecia tensa, eu tinha meia hora para tomar banho e se vestir. Adormeci eu murmurei com um suspiro desanimada. Yudi não fazia ideia de que Natsu estava dormindo no meu quarto comigo todas as noites, em caso afirmativo, ele ficaria louco. Yudi em relação a mim ele era sempre protetor, mas havia piorado desde que meu pai havia nós deixado a três anos atrás. Eu acabei dizendo a verdade para meu irmão , não suporta os abusos. No início ele não acreditou em mim comecei entra desespero cada ano que passava meu pai avançava. Novamente supliquei irmão chega-se mais cedo em casa no domingo , ele pegar meu pai no flagrar. Como combinado meu irmão chegou mais cedo em casa acompanhado do Natsu. Eles viram meu pai me acariciando meus seios tentado tira minha short ele tentava me estuprar.

. Um dia ele chegou em casa mais cedo para ver jogo de futebol com Natsu, meu pai não esperava Yudi ter chegado em casa mais cedo neste dia Yudi ao chegar em casa ao ver meu pai tentado me estuprar literalmente ele perdeu a cabeça e parti-o para cima meu pai , e Natsu também, de pois eles perceberam meu pai já estava desacordado quase morto no chão. Finamente ele param de bater nele. Por deus eles não o mataram. No mesmo dia Yudi expulsou meu pai de casa , o ameaço o entregar para policia se ele volta-se nós de novo, Yudi ameaçou ele de morte . Ele se foi embora nunca mais voltou no entanto durante esse último três depois, minha mãe conseguiu um emprego em gerente de loja eletrônica, foi o assistente pessoal do diretor, então ela viaja muito. Apenas vemos nossa mãe duas vesses por semana muitas vesse apenas vemos ela de pois um mês. Yudi era minha única supervisão, mas às vezes eu cuidava dele. Natsu também é muito protetor comigo, eu me dou muito bem com ele ,mesmo que ele literalmente passava todas as noites dormindo comigo na minha cama durante os últimos oito anos. De pois daquela noite ele continuou voltado todas as noite,de pois de me verme chora na noite seguinte , ele continuou entrado meu quarto pela janela dormia comigo até eu consegue-se me calmar. Depois de duas semanas tinha se tornado algo normal entre nós. Era uma coisa que nunca tocamos no assunto. Minha janela sempre estava destrancada para que ele entrasse todas as noites .

Nós nunca tinha vamos pego durante oito anos. Nos quais vamos descobertos uns anos trais , no entanto, a mãe de Natsu foi confirma ele estava na cama dormindo , ao entra seu quarto vi-o sua cama vazia, no dia seguinte ele voltou para seu quarto como de costume sua mãe estava esperando boa explicação o porque não estava em casa . Ele mentido, dizendo que ele tinha escapado ir a festa e de um amigo. Ninguém suspeitava que dormíamos juntos. Natsu ele ainda me incomodava e me incomoda as vesses me deixado louca assim como fez quando éramos crianças, mas eu sempre soube que ele estaria lá para mim se eu precisasses. Era como se ele tivesse uma personalidade dividida. Dia, me incomodava, me deixado louca e me deixando com raiva o tempo todo, e de noite era o cara mais doce do mundo e me abraçava me fazendo sentir seguro e protegido.

_Você estar olhar sexy hoje, Meu Anjo. Disse Natsu, com o seu sorriso patenteado, me olhando de cima para baixo lentamente, fazendo-me se arrepiar.

. Sim, claro! Eu estava os cabelos ainda molhado porque eu não tinha tempo para secar por suas estúpidas "dez minutos", então eu apenas prendi coque despenteado disfarça meu cabelos despenteado . Eu tinha colocado meus jeans apertados e um top com decote em V vermelho. Não consegui passar nem uma maquiagem a penas batom .

_Eu não tenho olhar sexy. Maldito idiota! Mostrei-lhe o dedo enquanto caminhava até seu carro. Recostando-se contra ele, com raiva, eu esperava que me honra com a sua presença. No caminho para a escola era o mesmo de sempre, me mantinha sentada em silencio escutava os dois falado de futebol e festa ou de mulheres. Eu me sentei na parte de trás do carro ouvindo musica no meu celular . tentado ignorar Natsu que sorria no espelho para mim. .Ele Estaciona o carro na escola ,foi imediatamente cercado por pessoas, como todas as manhãs. Natsu e Yudi foram considerados " Os melhores jogadores sexy " em nossa escola. Eles já estavam no último ano , era o sonho de toda as garotas sair com eles, os caras queriam ser seus amigos, e as meninas queriam dormir com eles. Natsu ri enquanto encolheram, deixando o carro e tentando evitar a horda de raposas empurrando-me porque eles estavam tentando lançar sobre eles. Uma menina me deu uma cotovelada de propósito. Olhei para ela saia pouco que mais parecia um cinto e seu topo mostrando a barriga e fez uma careta. _"Puxa, isso é uma vadia!"

_ Merda, Lulu, você deixou sua saia em casa? Eu perguntei com horror fingido. Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido e ouviu Natsu e Yudi rir.

_ Seja como for, você sabe que visual emo não na moda? ela cuspiu de volta. Eu apenas ri e se afastou. Lulu era habitual e eu tinha esse tipo de feedback para o outro. Ela tinha saído com Natsu por um tempo, bem, se você quis deixar de ter um sexo algumas vezes, e depois o largava . Ela mudava para outro, mesmo assim ela queria ele de volta para o desgosto dele.

_Isso não é nada agradável , Anjo. Natsu riu quando cheguei e jogou um braço ao redor do meu ombro. Ele abaixou a cabeça perto da minha Sinto muito sobre esta manhã ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocando arrepios na espinha. Eu esfreguei os ombros nas costelas, fazendo o sorrir e virar. E ignorando Lulu, eu acho que você tem sido grande o visual emo acrescentou com uma piscadela de flerte. Yudi atingi-o na parte de trás da cabeça.

_Cara, não se esqueça ela é a minha irmã mais nova! com raiva, ele repreendeu-o, ele longe de mim. Natsu apenas riu e piscou para mim novamente, fazendo-me colocar os olhos. Natsu se virou e caminhou direto para o que parecia ser sua última conquista. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e ela corou quando ele imediatamente começou a flertar com ela. Eu encontrei meus amigos, que estavam praticamente transando Yudi e Natsu com olhos sonhadores e expressões.

_ Olá, Levy, Nagihiko, Yaya eu disse alegremente quando eu cheguei eles.

_Olá, Lucy, você chegou aqui com dois sexy número um e número dois hoje? Levy perguntou, olhando para meu irmão enquanto ele se afastava. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. _Não, única Yudi e Natsu, como sempre Levy suspirou.

_ Como o inferno não pode afetá-lo tão quente você é? Quero dizer, você tem tanta sorte para viver com Yudi! Gosto de ver o seu corpo sexy andando o dia todo ronronou, abanando o rosto. Eu fingi estar doente.

_Levy, que é meu irmão e seu amigo idiota! Como na terra você pode ignorar o seu comportamento mulherengo? Ambos são idiotas Dei de ombros. Eu não entendia por que, mas todas as meninas na escola estava apaixonada por eles. Yudi era uma grande pessoa, mas ele tratou as meninas como objetos, e Natsu, bem, Natsu simplesmente era um idiota tempo integral. Eles são os dois melhores jogadores da equipe de futebol e olhar como deuses do sexo, e eu gostaria de poder ignorar que eu disse sugestivamente, movendo as sobrancelhas com um sorriso, me fazendo rir. Ela passou o braço pelo meu e me empurrou para a nossa primeira classe. A escola foi excelente, como era normal; Eu era bastante popular devido ao fato de que o meu irmão e seu melhor amigo foram os meninos mais desejáveis da escola. Eles cuidaram de mim, o que basicamente significa que todos os meninos avisados para ficar longe de mim, na verdade, eu me senti bem porque eu não queria sair com ninguém. A maioria das meninas queriam ser meus amigas para conhecer meu irmão. As meninas que queriam ser as amantes eram fáceis de localizar, a maioria queria saber se você poderia apresentá-los para o tipo de roupas que estavam vestindo, se houvesse grandes quantidades. Eu amava as minhas aulas, era bastante popular com os professores, porque as minhas notas não estavam indo abaixo excepcional.

Na hora do almoço, sentei-me com os meus amigos quando eu ouvi os suspiros e risos habituais. As meninas começaram a verificar o cabelo e consertar a maquiagem, então eu sabia que meu irmão e seus amigos estavam vindo para almoçar. Suspirei quando Levy e Yaya começou a sentir desejo por eles, como era costume. Oh, grande, sexy o número um está chegando! Yaya riu, cutucando as costelas de Levy. Revirei os olhos quando uma mão apareceu atrás de mim, roubar pesado meu sanduiche.

_Olá, Anjo. Natsu sussurrou em meu pescoço. Eu bati a mão quando ele foi para roubar mais. _Natsu, pelo amor de Deus! Vá comprar sua própria comida, seu idiota . digo, irritada. O que vez ele rir.

_Oh, você sabe que você quer compartilhar comigo. ele respondeu, coloca o sua mão em volta do meu quadril.

_ Natsu, o que você quer? perguntei com um suspiro, movendo-se de lugar ficar longe dele. Ele colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

_ Eu só queria ver como minha menina está. Eu sei que você está sentido minha falta não me ver todas as manhas .Todos os meus amigos suspirou e olhou para ele melancolicamente.

_ você pode ter seus braços a prostitutas que você quiser, Natsu, pelo amor de deus .Me deixa em paz!. Eu repreendeu, dando de ombros para fugir. Ele riu novamente.

_Não seja malvado comigo meu Anjo. Eu só queria que você soube-se que hoje eu vou ter levar para casa hoje . Seu irmão tem um encontro hoje... Ele parou, sorrindo.

_" ótimo! ".

Ele iria me levar para casa hoje , fantástico. Ele sempre fez a viagem de volta para casa pelo caminho mais longo possível só para me irritar .

Ele insiste em esperar meu irmão chegar em casa . o que significava que eu tinha que cozinhar para ele também. _"Droga, é tão irritante!".

_ Tudo bem, Natsu. Agora corra, eu tenho certeza que você tem uma DST , em vez de espalhar por aí eu disse, acenando com a mão com um gesto irritado. Ele riu e me beijou na bochecha, enquanto se levantava.

_fingir o que quiser, meu anjo, ambos sabemos que você vai querer dormir com você durante a noite e piscou maliciosamente, dando o que tinha dito um duplo significado, e rezou para que ninguém notaria .

_ É claro que eu te amo,Natsu, porque eu estou tão apaixonado por você Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos e esfregando a bochecha onde ele me beijou.

_Eu te amo . ele sorri enquanto ele se afastava de volta para a mesma garota esta manhã. Ele colocou o braço em torno do ombro, dela seus lábios imundos a beijava.

Eu fiz uma careta e desviou o olhar novamente meus amigos quando ele começou a fazer isso com ela no meio do refeitório. Levy, Yaya e metade das meninas na sala estavam olhando para ele com luxúria.

_"Puxa, esse cara é tão puto e irritante! Por que meu irmão não poderia ter escolher um melhor amigo, alguém que não era um arrogante, obsessivo, imbecil? Eu estou ranking, jogando minhas mãos no ar Oh, parar de choramingar!

_Natsu dragneel eu apenas queria estar redor seus braços faria de tudo estar beijado minhas bochechas, daria qualquer coisa ter os lábios doces em mim. Yaya disse com ar sonhador, me fazendo rir. O que seja. Vamos para a nossa próxima aula. Eu sugeri recolhia as nossos bandejas e foi. Depois da escola eu fui relutantemente para o estacionamento, onde um Natsu sorrindo foi encostado em seu carro, esperando por mim.

_Estava a espera do meu Anjo . Ele piscou para mim e abriu a porta para mim.

_Olá Natsu .eu entrou em seu carro, e irritada por ele está me flertado por meu irmão não estar aqui. Yudi estivesse aqui diria lhe dado um tapo por isso .

_ Então, meu doce mel ,eu tenho que parar na loja.

_" Eu sabia , merda". eu murmurei. Durante o caminho eu procurei tenta-lo ignorar; ainda chateada com ele toda a coisa "dez minutos", desta manhã. Ele parou no lote loja de estacionamento a poucos minutos mais tarde.

_ Vamos lá. Ele disse, saindo do carro , eu continuei sentada lá cruzava os braços sobre o peito, recusando-se a entra na loja Ele contornou o carro e abriu a porta para mim .

_ Vamos lá, Meu anjo. Ele repetiu , segurando a minha mão.

_ Não há necessidade entrar ir nós dois , Natsu. Vou te espera aqui. eu respondi. Ele colocou as mãos sobre o carro e me pegou com facilidade, me jogando por cima do ombro, rindo. Ele chutou a porta e começou a caminhar para a loja.

_ Coloque-me no chão maldito, seu idiota! Eu gritei, batendo na parte de trás. Ele apenas riu meus atos, e continuou andando. Uma vez na loja, eu finalmente coloquei meus pés. Olhei em volta, constrangido, para ver se alguém o viu, mas parecia não. Ele estendeu a mão e enfiou alguns fios de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, seus dedos demorando em minha bochecha. Bati a mão dele do meu rosto e olhou com raiva.

_ Isso foi tão embaraçoso! Seu idiota!.

_ Qual é o problema? A maioria das meninas gostariam que fizesses isso com elas. ele me respondeu, seu ombro foi direção as revistas. Eu bateu o pé, então eu corou porque ele havia me tratado igual uma criança , Natsu não parecia, caso contrário, nunca teria ouvido o fim de tudo. Ele pegou uma revista de esportes e uma barra de chocolate e foi até o balcão para pagar. Ele estava feliz folheando a Teen Vogue, quando dois rapazes se aproximaram de mim. Eu estremeci para disfarça eu pegou uma revista estava meu alcance me , afastando-se rapidamente em busca de Natsu.

_ Ei, onde você está indo? perguntou o outro, agarrando minha mão. Meu coração começou a correr quando ele olhou ao redor freneticamente.

_Estou procurando o meu namorado . eu menti, tentando soar certo. Namorado? Não vejo nenhum namorado disse o outro, me provocando.

_E se a gente ir para algum lugar e nós sabemos melhor? Ele ofereceu o cara que estava segurando a minha mão, me puxando em direção a ele lentamente. Eu me senti doente. _"Ó Deus, Natsu, me ajude!".

Eu sei que eu sou patética, eu não seu lutar odeio as pessoas me tocando, especialmente as pessoas que não conheço.

_Ei, Lucy. Natsu disse, jogando o braço em volta do meu ombro e olhando para os dois rapazes, que imediatamente soltou sua mão e recuou. Eu andei ao lado Natsu e eu pressionei contra ele com tanta força que doeu .

_Espero que vocês não estavam incomodando a minha menina .ele disse casualmente, mas eu podia ouvir a raiva em sua voz. Natsu sempre foi protetora de mim; uma vez um cara me empurrou em uma poça quando eu tinha sete anos, e Natsu foi direto para a casa do menino e lhe deu um soco no rosto.

_De jeito nenhum, cara. Nós estávamos falando com ela , isso é tudo. O cara mentiu, jogando as mãos inocentemente.

_Está bem. Venha meu ano, vamos para casa . Natsu disse, levando-me para a porta. Uma vez fora, ele se virou para olhar para mim .

_ Você está bem? perguntou ele, revisando-me preocupado.

Por um momento meu coração parou levei minha mão sobre meu peito , assim que escutei a voz dele. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorriu agradavelmente.

_Obrigado eu murmurei. Ele abriu a porta do carro eu entro me sento banco da frente . Uma vez lá dentro ele jogou algo meu colo, eu olhei era de chocolate uma das minhas favoritas Eu não pude deixar de sorrir .

_Obrigado, Natsu Ele sempre fez coisas como comprar doces, que era uma pena ele é idiota mulherengo por completo , caso contrário, seria provavelmente um bom menino. Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para cozinha fazer uma lasanha para o jantar. Natsu fica me observando tempo todo isso ele não estava a atrás de mim em torno da cozinha, fazendo-me sentir estuprada enquanto observava meu corpo.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Natsu,Para de ficar me olhado ! . eu disse furiosamente, apontando face. Ele riu.

_Uau, você é realmente irritada comigo hoje, hein? ele brincou, sorrindo.

_Sim estou. Eu não posso acreditar estar amanhã você me vez quase perde a horam ele sabe odeio corre de manha ;Eu me senti um lixo essa amanhã toda, não consegui ter me arrumando direito para a escola.

_ Eu acho que você estava muito sexy hoje . ele respondeu dando lhe de ombros.

_ Ugh, você pode parar de falar? Eu não estou com humor jogue a comida no forno e começou a preparar um pouco de salada. Bem, qualquer que seja ele deu de ombros novamente e veio para o meu lado, me ajudando a preparar a salada. Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo ao meu, era estranhamente reconfortante.

_Eu vou fazer a lição de casa. A lasanha será pronta em uma hora e meia; imagine que você ficar para o jantar eu disse. Não era uma pergunta, eu sabia que ele faria. Eu não tenho certeza de que Yudi lhe pediu para ficar comigo quando ele estava fora, mas Natsu sempre fiz de qualquer maneira.

_Claro, vendo como você me pedir educadamente Ele sorriu.

_Eu não estava pedindo . Eu gemi sarcasticamente quando me virei para ir meu quarto. Ele agarrou minha mão e se aproximou de mim, estava tão perto de meu peito tocou-lhe, podia sentir sua respiração soprando no meu rosto.

_Meu doce mel , eu sinto muito por esta manhã. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você . Por favor.

_Pare de me provocar. Antes eu bata em você. Eu disse tentado me calmar.

_ Seu desejo é uma ordem, Meu anjo.

Eu respirei fundo e suspirou.

_ Ok, sim, eu também sinto muito. Eu acho que eu fui muito grosa com você. eu admiti, tentando desviar o olhar de seus belos olhos castanhos que sentiram como se estivessem assistindo a minha alma.

_Então, eu estou perdoado? ele perguntou, sorrindo. Eu gosto deste Natsu, ele cuidar de mim, ele era diferente quando estávamos a só mostra seu adorável rosto de filhote de cachorro que eu não poderia dizer não, e eu senti a minha vontade de odiá-lo desmoronar. Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

_ O que seja. Eu vou fazer minha lição de casa antes do jantar e empurro para ficar longe seus braços me afastou-se rapidamente. Parecia estranho estar perto dele desse jeito, eu ainda podia sentir o formigamento da eletricidade que flui através do lado onde tinha me tocado, ele ainda podia sentir seu hálito doce que tinha explodido no meu rosto. Eu não tinha ideia atmosfera tão raro da cozinha; Era tudo muito confuso. Eu balancei minha cabeça e puxou a minha tarefa de cálculo, tentando iniciá-lo, pelo menos. Depois do jantar em silêncio, eu terminei meu dever de casa. Eram apenas oito e meia .Natsu decidiu colocar um filme. Final Destination , e nós nos sentamos no sofá . Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável por alguma razão ele não conseguia entender. Ele estava sentada aqui, como de costume, mas algo me senti diferente. Olhei várias vezes, eu estava sentado lá assistindo o filme, com uma perna sobre a outra, o braço pendurado casualmente na parte de trás da minha cadeira. Nem ele se moveu até que o filme terminou. e reprimiu um bocejo. Eu acho que estou indo para a cama, Natsu, eu estou muito cansado eu murmurei, levantando-se e me esticar como um gato. Quando olhei para trás, percebi que eu estava assistindo atentamente. Limpei a garganta enquanto ele ainda estava olhando para mim com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. _Oh, bem, sim, tudo bem. Vou direto para casa, em seguida, eu estarei de volta em meia hora ele disse levantando-se para sair. Ele me Segui-o para que trancasse a porta dos fundos da frente.. Por que eu estava tão tensa e estranha entre nós esta noite? Seria provavelmente porque eu estava tão chateado com ele esta manhã que tornou as coisas um pouco estranho. Eu rapidamente mudou para uma blusa sem mangas e calções, escovei os dentes, cabelo, e foi para a cama. Este foi frio e foi muito grande, como todas as noites. Após cerca de vinte minutos ou assim, eu ouvi minha janela deslizante e fechada novamente. Roupas caiu no chão e, algo em seguida, afundou na cama atrás de mim.

_ Ei, você está dormindo? ele sussurrou.

_Não, ainda não eu murmurei. Ergui a cabeça para colocar um braço sob meu pescoço. Ele pressionou seu peito contra minhas costas e envolveu seu outro braço em volta de mim, jogando uma perna sobre a minha. Eu o ouvi suspirar enquanto eu me contorcia para se aproximar dele, eu não consigo dormi Natsu não está comigo, eu não me sentia bem sem ele._ "Porque será?" Eu perguntei, puxando seus braços apertados em torno de mim e pressionando meu rosto em seu braço, cheirando seu perfume incrível que foi como nada mais no mundo.

Estou apenas cansada, isso é tudo ele murmurou contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça, pressionando os lábios para o meu cabelo. Está bem.

_ Boa noite, Natsu Eu sussurrei, beijando-lhe o braço.

_Boa noite, Angel respondeu, beijando a parte de trás da minha cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Uma pequena escapada patinar no gelo!**

 **LUCY POV**

Acordei às seis da amanhã , como de costume para desligar o meu alarme; O silenciosamente eu tentou acordar Natsu , sem sucesso e a afastar-se dele de mim. Eu mantinha a minha cabeça no peito dele e minha perna sobre sua virilha, que como de costume estava seus "membros eretos" que aconteceu com todos os meninos. Ele tinha a mão no meu joelho, colocando minha perna lá, e seu outro braço enrolado em torno da minha cintura. Quando eu tentou se mover, ele apertou ainda mais, e resmungando algo sobre não quere ir para faculdade, queria ficar dormindo. Mudei meu braço e tocou-lhe o estômago.

_Seis horas eu murmurei, tocando o novamente quando ele não abriu os olhos. Ele rosnou e apertou sua mão, tão comovente foi completamente sobre ele. Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando entre as minhas pernas. Engoli em seco sentindo, era estranho, mas realmente me senti bem. _"O que há de errado comigo? ".Ele é Natsu pelo amor de Deus!. Melhor amigo meu irmã, Nossos amigos dês infância. Isso é nojento só de eu pensar.

Tentei libertar-me, mas isso só nos fez rosarmos em lugares que você prefere não pensar sobre ter um amigo mulherengo do meu irmão em melhor amigo contato. Meu corpo começou a formigar e eu não podia evitar que um pequeno gemido escapou dos meus lábios. _"Oh meu Deus, isso realmente ves ele sentir bem!? Natsu. Eu sussurrei .

De repente, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, chocado. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente seu sorriso malicioso, eu queria estrangula-lo estar imaginado coisas pervertidas comigo.

_ Bom dia, meu anjo. Uau, esse é primeiro sorriso tenebroso vejo pela , manha . ele erguer suas sobrancelhas, seu sorriso muda, um sorriso gentil de se admira.

_ Da para você me soltar? Pelo amor de Deus? Eu sussurrei tentado não gritar.

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e rapidamente rolou de cima dele ._ Já são seis horas. eu murmurei, franzindo a testa. Ele virou de lado para mim.

_ Tudo bem . Já estou indo. Não quero ver você. Durante o dia todo com raiva de favor.

\- Desculpa!Não sabia que tinha feito isso. Ele se reveria ter me agarrado, se enconchado seus "membros" em mim. ele sussurrou de pois beijou a minha testa antes de sair rapidamente da cama para colocar suas roupas.

_ Ok,"De qualquer forma que seja. Eu seu não vem por mal". eu murmurei, me posicionando em seu lugar cama quente onde ele estava deitado.

_Eu vejo você mais tarde Ele me da uma piscada antes de sair por minha janela. Virando-se, enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro e que me faz sentir seguro e calma. Caí em um sono tranquilo por mais uma hora. Depois de arrumar pacificamente do que ontem, escutava musica no meu iPod, eu estava dançando alegremente quando o vi Natsu comendo meu cereal novamente .

_ Todos os dias é isso que inferno! Eu Suspirei tomo tijela de cereal das mãos de Natsu.

_ há cerca de quatro cereais nos armários e apenas comer meu! Por quê? Você faz isso só para ficar com raiva? Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa, quando eu comecei a mastigar meu café da manhã.

_ Bom dia para você também, Anjo . ele disse educadamente, com um sorriso de diversão em seu rosto.

_Bom dia! Me sento começo comer meu cereal enquanto Yudi entrou na cozinha nós chamando

_Ei, vocês estão quase prontos para ir? perguntou Yudi, jogando caixa de suco soja , como de costume.

Termino de toma meu café-da-manha. Nós se dirigimos para o Carro. Natsu nós leva para escola. Chegamos na escola , Nagihiko me agarrou e me levou para um canto conversamos.

_O quê? Eu perguntei, preocupada. Ele parecia um pouco desesperado; seu cabelo era desorganizado, como se ele tivesse sido puxados ou passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos diversas vesses ,seus olhos eram tensos com o estresse.

_Eu que esqueci seu aniversário. De Rima é amanhã, e eu não tenho nenhuma ideia para dar! Presente de aniversário. Ele gritou desesperadamente, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo com força, confirmando minhas suspeitas sobre o estilo.

_Acalme-se, você ainda tem tempo. Agora, que tipo de coisas que você gosta? Eu perguntei, pensando em Rima e tudo que eu sabia sobre isso.

_Eu queria dar algo que iria fica-se bom nela, mas não sei o que ... Ele fechou os olhos, obviamente em pânico. Nagihiko, acalme-se. O que você acha brincos? Você também pode dar umas novas joias ou algo para colocá-los em sugeri.

_ Seu rosto se iluminou. Sim! Tem um gosto para joalheiros antigos neste momento. Isso é uma grande ideia! Oh graças a Deus, Lucy. Devo-lhe um grande favor! Eu vou joalheria manhã para obtê-lo disse, sorrindo animadamente e correu, gritando adeus. Voltei para a escola, e eu observei que não havia quase ninguém.

_" Puta merda, eu estou atrasada?". Eu comecei a correr pelo corredor; Eu podia ver Natsu e grupo de seus amigos andando em minha direção.

_ Devagar, Anjo, você vai cair. Natsu gritou, sorrindo para mim enquanto eu metade correu, metade caminhou em sua direção .Me aproximei dele , ele me puxou o pé para me tropeçar, mas antes de atingir o chão passou os braços firmemente em torno da minha cintura e me puxou para cima.

_Hummm, Anjo eu sei que eu estou quente, mas não precisa cair aos meus pés brincou, fazendo todos os seus amigos rir. Eu bati no seu peito com força, olhando .

_Oh Eu também gosto um pouco áspero, Angel, você sabe disse, sorrindo ironicamente. Eu ainda não tinha lançado da minha cintura, deu um passo para frente e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos deslizavam na minha bunda.

_ Mmm, grande ronronou no meu ouvido. Eu odiava ser tocado; trouxe de volta memórias de meu pai. Engoli em seco, e antes que pudesse sequer pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, tenho a minha perna e bateu-lhe nas bolas. Ele resmungou e me deixe rapidamente, dobrando ao meio e agarrando sua virilha.

_Estou bem, a culpa foi minha . ele respondeu, inclinando-se para me olhar nos olhos de novo. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, sentindo-se desconfortável. Eu tinha a sensação de que, quando Natsu olhou nos meus olhos, eu podia ver o verdadeiro eu, tentando esconder de todos, eu estava assustada não gosto nem as meninas me tocam , odeio qualquer pessoa me toque. Ele sabe as pessoas me tocam memorias daqueles domingos e meu pai me levar para o sofá, me guiando para se sentar em seu colo. Quando as pessoas me tocar, mesmo as meninas, o meu coração entrou na ultrapassagem e sempre começou a se sentir mal. As únicas exceções a é minha mãe, Yudi e Natsu. Esta foi a razão exata que eu não tinha compromissos. A ideia de que alguém tocou ou me beijou, sinto a minha pele estremecer. Olhei para longe dele e eu percebi que tinha uma mancha molhada grande em seu ombro onde ele tinha chorado. Limpei, franzindo a testa. _ Eu arruinei sua camisa.

_ Tenho outra, Anjo, não se preocupe. ele respondeu com um sorriso gentil, o que não era o sorriso de satisfação dada aos outros, era um sorriso genuíno, que normalmente só alcançado durante a noite ou quando não há não havia ninguém por perto. Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos sozinhos no corredor, eu engasguei em choque.

_Onde? murmuro, olhando para cima e para baixo o corredor desesperadamente. Eles foram para a classe ele respondeu .

_Vamos lá, não há nenhuma razão para ir até o fim, então vamos ir toma uma bebida ou algo assim ele me tomou pela mão em direção ao parque de estacionamento para o carro.

_ Natsu, o quê? Eu não posso perder a classe! Eu gritei, olhando em volta rapidamente para ver se alguém viu dois estudantes escaparam fora da escola.

Ele rir .

_ Vamos lá, Lucy, uma classe não vai te machucar. Você está dez minutos atrasado de qualquer maneira ele abriu a porta do passageiro e me chamou para entrar. Suspirei e relutantemente eu escalei dentro. Eu realmente não me importo de passar o tempo com Natsu, mas que só dependia de que Natsu estaria aqui comigo, a noite ou dia. A noite Natsu foi atencioso, amor e carinho. No dia Natsu era um flirt, um bastardo e um empurrão. No entanto, Natsu dia e noite me fez sentir seguro e protegido. Eu me virei para olhar para ele enquanto ele estava dirigindo, tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

_ O que aconteceu? Eu perguntei, um pouco preocupada que isso se tornaria uma espécie de piada que ia acabar mal para mim ou me envergonhar.

_ Que queres dizer? Eu não posso ser feliz que estamos a gastar tempo juntos? Ele me perguntou, e me deu uma piscadela flirty. Revirei os olhos e gemeu. Grande, de uma hora com o dia Natsu é o meu pior pesadelo. Eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estávamos indo, por isso fiquei surpreso quando entramos no estacionamento da pista de gelo. Ele sorriu e se levantou, e eu o segui com uma careta. O que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu perguntei quando ele pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro. Talvez eles tinham um bom café dentro ou algo assim, essa foi a única razão que eu vim para me trazer aqui. Ele ignorou minha pergunta. Olá, por favor, dois disse a senhora atrás do balcão, entregando o dinheiro. Eu dei um suspiro, nós realmente estavam indo para patinar? Ele tinha sido patinar algumas vezes na minha vida, mas era completamente terrível para ele. Você precisa alugar patins? perguntou a senhora com um sorriso amigável, seus olhos discretamente percorriam o corpo de Natsu. Sim, um 35 por favor respondeu, piscando. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele falava, perguntando-se como diabos sabia o meu tamanho de sapato. Aconteceu dois conjuntos de patins e ele sorriu de novo, pegou minha mão e me arrastou para os bancos. Eu percebi que a senhora não parou para ver Natsu enquanto se afastava, e ela lambeu os lábios em seu bumbum. Eu ri e revirei os olhos para ele, o que a fez corar e desviar o olhar.

_Qual é a graça? Natsu perguntou, olhando para mim estranhamente.

_Você tem outro fã eu declarei, apontando para a mulher só não pode ajudar, mas ser você mesmo, não é? Eu brinquei com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Não se preocupe, eu não estou interessado nela. ele respondeu, olhando para mim como se quisesse me dizer algo.

_ preocupado? Natsu,

_ eu não estava preocupadao . Eu o provoco, como ela revirou os olhos. Mudamos nossos patins e se dirigiu para o gelo. Não havia ninguém lá, provavelmente porque ele estava apenas depois das nove horas.

_ Por que estamos fazendo isso? Você sabe que não pode patinar Eu estremeci, vendo o gelo, começando a entrar em pânico. Ele riu e me puxou para o gelo.

_Eu sei, eu me lembro. Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar. Natsu e meu irmão jogou hóquei no gelo para a escola; Yudi foi o goleiro e atacante Natsu. Ambos tinham sido patinando durante anos, mas eu nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer. Eu gostava de ver as pessoas patins e sempre quis aprender, mas eu literalmente não conseguia ficar de pé. Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos como eu escorregou e deslizou por todo o lugar. Ele estava patinando para trás na minha frente.

_Você está dobrando os tornozelos ligeiramente, Anjo. Tente mantê-los em linha reta, para que você não tem nenhum controle ele disse olhando para os meus pés. Eu era reto e senti meus pés escorregaram debaixo de mim, instantaneamente, ele me agarrou pela cintura e se inclinou para trás de modo que ambos caiu ,eu caiu em cima dele, seu corpo quebrar a minha queda. Ele riu de mim, me empurrou até os joelhos, então eu estava andando, então eu me sentei ao lado dela. Eu não conseguia ficar de pé, então eu esperei por ele para chegar em primeiro lugar.

_Ok, vamos tentar o número dois sorriu, puxando-me para os meus pés com facilidade.

_ Fique em pé e manter seus pés ainda, eu vou puxar tudo até que você pode obter o equilíbrio Ele chutou meus patins sem problemas, empurrando-os para se juntar a eles como meus mãos agarraram firmemente. Eu consegui ficar em pé por um tempo antes de perder o equilíbrio. Mais uma vez, ele me agarrou pela cintura e se inclinou para trás a cair sobre ele. _Por que você continua fazendo isso? Eu perguntei, empurrando-me em uma posição sentada novamente. Eu podia sentir o início de gelo para molhar a parte de trás da minha calça jeans, me fazendo tremer.

_ Fazendo que? perguntou-me com uma expressão confusa. Toda vez que eu começar a escorregar, você deixa cair causando-me a pousar em cima de você. Você vai doer Expliquei carrancudo. Ele deu de ombros.

_É melhor ser eu, você murmurou baixinho, subindo para os meus pés novamente. Olhei para ele com surpresa. _"Ele acabou de dizer isso?" Talvez eu ouvi errado .

_ Você está ficando melhor, Dura pelo menos um minuto a mais que da última vez ele brincou com o seu sorriso patenteado. OK, este é mais como Natsu Eu sei, eu deveria ter ouvido ruim, afinal. Ha ha. Bem, um minuto é muito bem para mim.

_ Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso eu reclamei, caindo para trás instantaneamente. Ele conseguiu me segurar apenas pegar meus quadris, pressionando nossos corpos e me levantar fora do gelo assim que eu poderia colocar meus pés de volta desde o início. Senti meu coração começar a bater mais rápido, mas não pelo medo habitual de que alguém estava me tocando, era algo que eu não conseguia entender. Corei e desviou o olhar quando ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés.

_ Por que você está corando? ele perguntou, franzindo a testa, mas olhando engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

_ Eu não corar. Está frio, isso é tudo. Minha bunda está congelada, eu acho eu me virei para mostrar minhas calças molhadas, esfregando minha bunda para tentar afastar o um pouco frio. Ouvi-o respirar fundo e soltou um suspiro. Eu olhei para trás para ver quem estava franzindo a testa com os olhos fechados, parecia que ele estava ferido ou algo assim.

_Está bem? Eu perguntei, ainda esfregando a parte de trás. Ele balançou a cabeça e tirou a camisa, ali de pé em suas calças jeans de corte baixo e camiseta apertada que mostrava os músculos debaixo dele. Ele colocou a camisa sob minha cintura e deu um nó na frente.

_ O que você está fazendo, você vai pegar um resfriado ? Repreendê-lo enquanto ele tentava desatar o nó que tinha feito.

_Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Da próxima vez traga um agasalho poupar sua volta delicada respondeu, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para começar de novo.

_A próxima vez? O que quer dizer na próxima vez? Não que eu não estou tendo um bom tempo, mas estar aqui com Natsu, foi estranho, parecia estranho. Bem, isso não era totalmente verdade, porque ele realmente me senti bem, por isso me senti estranho.

_ Isso é! Você está recebendo sussurrei, o que naturalmente me fez perder o equilíbrio novamente. Eu pressionei contra ele, pela terceira vez, rindo histericamente. OK, isso foi muito divertido e não machucar. Normalmente, quando ele veio a patinar com Yudi e cansado de captura, você só me deixou cair na minha bunda o tempo todo. Em cerca de 30 minutos era geralmente tão machucada e dolorida que eu desisti.

_ Veja, agora você está se divertindo Natsu riu, balançando cristais de gelo de suas costas e me segurando novamente. Conseguimos patinar três voltas completas antes de voltar a cair. Eu estava realmente melhorando. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a pista estava começando a ficar mais completa e meu estômago começou a rosnar. Eu já estava caindo cada vez menos, mas ainda segurando as mãos com um aperto de morte.

_ Que horas são? perguntei casualmente quando chegamos fora da pista. O primeiro período certamente deve ser quase no fim. Ele puxou o telefone do bolso e sugado ar através de seus dentes, produzindo um som de assobio.

_OK, que não soa bem, talvez nós também perdeu o segundo período ... Ei, anjo, escola vai acabar em cerca de uma hora. Ele disse

_ O QUE? Eu disse quase gritando, o que o fez estremecer, ao mesmo tempo me fez perder o equilíbrio. O que ele me agarrou e eu deslizei a via férrea de plástico para manter seus pés, seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, seus centímetros rosto do meu. Meu coração começou a correr novamente. Ele não se moveu. Apenas ele ficou ali olhando para mim, fixo nos meus olhos até que eu comecei a sentir um pouco enjoado. De repente, percebi que ele não estava respirando, por isso, tomei um ar respiração irregular, que parecia fora de lá. Aposentou-se, mas deixou suas mãos na minha cintura, me segurando.

_ É melhor você ir. Se o seu irmão descobre que eu troce aqui , estou sozinho com você durante todo o dia.

_ Ele vai cortar minhas bolas . ele disse voz horror, me fazendo rir. ,

Ele me ajuda segura a minha mão para me ajudar a sair, ele continuou me segurando pela cintura, derrapando como eu rastejei para trás. Realmente eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, então eu colocado sobre seus ombros. Quando eu comecei a cair para trás, inclinou-se e me pegou em seus braços, segurando um de seus fortes antebraços nas minhas costas e forçando minhas coxas em torno de sua cintura com a outra mão como se eu absolutamente sem peso. Ele virou-se no lugar e deslizou para frente, rápido. Na verdade, ele deu um pouco assustador. Prendi a respiração e jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, pressionando meu corpo contra ele tão duro quanto eu poderia, provavelmente, sufocando o e sugando a vida fora uma vez, mas não se queixou. Em vez de caminhar para fora de a porta como esperado fazer, ele derrapou em torno de toda a pista novamente, em seguida, caminhar fora do gelo e me colocar para baixo em um banco.

_Que diabos foi isso? porque você fez isso? Eu perguntei, sentindo um pouco desconfortável com todo o meu corpo envolvendo o dela. No entanto, eu não sei porque eu me senti desconfortável sobre isso, já que ele envolveu sua contra a minha toda noite.

_Fazer o quê, Anjo? Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso. Apontei gelo. Patinagem mais uma volta. Por que você não apenas tirou? passagem Patinaste expliquei, franzindo a testa, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo, Esse cara é realmente estranho! Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas então sua expressão reorganizados seu sorriso habitual "Eu derreter as meninas". Eu estava atrasado todo o tempo; Eu só queria uma carona no qual ele poderia patinar na frente, era isso ele deu de ombros. Bem, agora me sinto um pouco culpado por não deixá-lo se divertir por ter tido a olhar o tempo todo. Natsu, vai patinar um pouco.

_Eu vou sentar aqui, tudo bem. Você também precisa ter um pouco de diversão eu sugeri, dando-lhe um sorriso. Ele sorriu. Eu tinha um monte de diversão Sua expressão parecia completamente honesto, ele se levantou rapidamente e foi para os nossos sapatos. No caminho de volta para a escola ela passou o self service McDonald.

_ Ei, eu posso ajudá-lo? Ela perguntou o orador.

_ Uh, sim, eu quero um combo Big Mac com Coca-Cola e um Quarteirão com queijo com agitação de morango. Você ainda aquelas coisas queijo derretido? Natsu perguntou.

_ Sim, nós crepitava alto-falante. Ele sorriu. Grande, um pacote que também, por favor apenas parecia um pouco atordoado, tinha apenas pedi a minha refeição e sabia exatamente o que queria. Ele virou para mim e franziu o cenho .

_Por que você está me olhando assim? Me enganei? ele perguntou, olhando um pouco preocupado e rolar para baixo a janela novamente pronto para alterar a ordem. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele com espanto.

_Como você sabe o que eu quero? Ele simplesmente riu e me olhou como se eu tivesse dito algo estúpido.

_Você sempre pedir o mesmo Anjo e adorar estes nojento coisas queijo, mas não tê-los o tempo todo, então ... ele encolheu os ombros e rolou o carro para a próxima janela. Pelo contrário, agora está começando a assustar. Em primeiro lugar, eu sabia que meu sapato tamanho e agora sabe o que como no McDonald? Quer dizer, eu sei que provavelmente já estive aqui com ele e Yudi mil vezes, mas mesmo Yudi sabe o que é ordenado e meu irmão, pelo amor de Deus. Natsu riu novamente e estacionou o carro em um espaço para que pudéssemos comer. Ele estava falando abertamente sobre um concerto que ele queria ir e ver um filme que você viu na semana passada sobre zumbis que segundo ele teria me matado em estado de choque. Fiquei surpreso como era fácil falar com ele; Eu nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com ele em meu próprio antes. Eu estava geralmente com Yudi ou uma boy band, ou tinha uma sanguessuga anexado ao seu corpo, ou estávamos dormindo.

Na verdade, foi muito agradável e divertido. Eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar por que sua personalidade incrível se escondeu atrás da fachada de prostituta, com uma atitude machista porco macho; Deve ser assim mais vezes.

_Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Lucy? Ele perguntou, olhando para mim sério. Eu balancei a cabeça e terminou o resto da minha batatas .

_ Você não confia em mim? Como você pode pensar que eu iria ter machucar na escola ? Eu tive muitas oportunidades para tocar você ou forçá-la a fazer outra coisa durante os últimos oito anos, certo? Por que você acha que eu iria machucá-la? Ele perguntou, parecendo muito triste. Eu respirei fundo. Era só que me pegou de surpresa, isso é tudo.

_ Eu confio em você, Natsu, realmente. Eu sei que não faria mal, só que é difícil para mim, eu não gosto de pessoas me tocando Eu fiz uma careta não querendo falar sobre isso. Ninguém nunca tinha me pressionado para obter detalhes sobre como foi com meu pai. Recusei-me a ir para a terapia desde que ele deixou, minha mãe e Yudi tentaram falar sobre isso, mas eu só não quero que ninguém saiba. Ela tinha vergonha dele e que ele costumava fazer para mim. Ninguém nunca tinha me forçado a falar sobre isso e eu o amava ainda mais por isso. Natsu pegou minha mão.

_ Eu sei que sim, mas nunca fez mal a você. Eu preciso que você saiba Disse circulando na palma da minha mão. Ainda assim, ele parecia realmente magoado e chateado e queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor, mas não sabia como. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era dizer a verdade.

_ Natsu, quando alguém me toca, meu coração acelera e começa a se sentir náusea tonta e doente. É algo que eu não tenho nenhum controle. As únicas pessoas que não passam, é com a minha mãe, com Yudi e você.

_Me desculpe se eu chateado, mas não posso ajudá-lo. Eu confio em você, na verdade Isso pareceu fazê-lo se sentir melhor e seu rosto se iluminou.

_OK está bem. Voltar antes de seu irmão tem que atacar cães pronto para me rasgar a garganta ele sugeriu, rindo. Eu estabeleci-me em minha cadeira enquanto dirigia de volta para a escola. Entramos no estacionamento da escola cinco minutos antes do sino tocar .

_ Ei, Anjo, provavelmente melhor não dizer-lhe qualquer coisa que seu irmão hoje. Você não deveria passar mais tempo com você disse com um encolher de ombros.

_Você não deveria passar um tempo comigo. Que significa isso? Porque não? Eu perguntei confusa. Ele olhou nos meus olhos novamente, fazendo meu coração acelerar um pouco. _Yudi, disse. E ter em conta que sou uma "puta desagradável", como muitas vezes como você disse. Aparentemente, eu só quero tocar sua bunda muito agradável disse ele com um sorriso o que seria mais do que feliz de fazer, se você quiser.

_Você sabe, como pagamento pela patinação classe ele brincou, piscando. Engoli em seco. Eu tinha acabado de passar o dia inteiro com esse cara tendo um grande momento e ele poderia arruinar tudo em uma frase louca.

_Você realmente é um porco, às vezes, você sabia? Eu gemi para fora do carro e batendo a porta.

Eu pisei em direção ao prédio de matemática onde deveria estar, a pelo menos fingir que ele tinha estado lá se ele caminhou na direção certa. Yudi viu andando em direção ao carro, então eu dei-lhe alguns minutos antes de fazer o meu caminho e entrar no de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Ei, Lucy,como foi seu dia ? Yudi perguntou quando entrei no carro.

_Bem!, quando alguém jogou um soco em mim respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Yudi Natsu imediatamente deu um tapinha nas costas da cabeça.

_ Oh, merda! Por que isso? perguntou Natsu, esfregando a cabeça.

Ao bater minha irmã Yudi deu de ombros. Como você sabia que era eu? Natsu resmungou. Eu ri quando Natsu me lançou um olhar sujo e levou o meu iPod.

_Lucy, parecendo que é sexta-feira ... Yudi disse, desligando. Eu gemi, sabendo instantaneamente o que era. Sua tradição semanal.

_Não! Nenhum partido! Vamos, Yudi, realmente? Você tem que ser em nossa casa a cada semana? Não há nem mesmo jogo de hoje à noite! É suposto ser uma festa para depois do jogo. Quero dizer, ninguém pode fazê-lo por uma semana para que você não tem que limpar depois de seus amigos bêbados estão pagando idiotas? Eu perguntei, olhando para Natsu novamente.

_Ouça-me fora deste; Eu sempre ajudar a limpar! Natsu exclamou defensivamente. Eu suspirei, sentindo-se derrotado. Meu irmão teve uma festa em nossa casa toda sexta à noite porque não tínhamos a supervisão dos pais, por isso era mais fácil de fazê-lo em nossa casa. Não sei porque me incomodo para reclamar sobre isso acontecer se eu gostei ou não. Eu aumentei o volume no meu iPod para abafar a voz dos caras falando que eles estavam brincando e olhou para fora da janela. Eu podia ver Natsu tentando fazer contato visual com me no espelho, mas eu o ignorei e fingiu que eu completamente perdido na música.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura  
Espero que gostem .

Sabrina:  
Por favor não querem nós matar .  
Ate aproxima

Aelita :  
Tá louca ? eles são queres nós matar  
irmãos aiai. sempre tem estragar a melhor parte XD

 **Capítulo 4 - Hoje é Sexta-feira ! Festa de arromba**

 **LUCY POV**

Depois do jantar, Yudi e Natsu foi traz das bebidas. Por isso,eu tomei a oportunidade de tomar um bom banho, fazendo-me sentir relaxado e revigoras amente. Rosnei com o pensamento de amanhã ter limpar tudo. Eu sei a festa vai dura entorno de 4horas ou mais . Eu sei durante essas horas eu não poderei dormi tranquilamente. Sem falar que amanha haverá um grande bagunça para limpar amanha , dentro da casa como fora . Eu sequei e me embrulhado numa toalha. Quando saí do banheiro, eu bati diretamente contra Natsu. Eu apertei a toalha mais forte e tentou acalmar meu coração acelerado.

_ Uau, ele gosto de sua roupa ele disse, olhando-me de cima e para baixo lentamente. Tirei as mãos de mim e eu fui pisado para o meu quarto, batendo a porta quando ele passou. Assim que a porta se fechou, ele tocou.

_ O que, Natsu? perguntei amargamente através da porta fechada.

_ Anjo, abre a porta, por favor ele perguntou, segurando a maçaneta.

_ Natsu, você poderia simplesmente ir embora? Sério, eu não estou vestida! Eu fiz uma careta e pisou no meu pé, e imediatamente corou e agradeceu a Deus que ele estava do outro lado da porta e não podia me ver.

_Anjo, por favor? Ele orou. Dei de ombros. Eu odiava quando ele usou esse tom de voz. Era a voz de tempo de sono que teve dificuldade em dizer não. Eu puxei a porta abrindo a e ele sorriu para mim enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

_Bem, o que diabos você quer? Eu perguntei, abria meu guarda-roupa pegar minha blusa favorito , tentado vesti-la mantendo a toalha enrolada em mim.

_Essa blusa vai muito sexy em você meu Anjo. Acho ficaria muito mais linda se usa-se aquela blusa branca a decote V , atrais ela a haviros cortes.

Ele retira blusa eu estava colocado , de minhas mãos

_Ei, eu me perguntava onde estava a blusa , eu estava vestido . Engoli seco não ter me vira olha-lo para traz. _Me dá minha blusa!

_ Apenas faça eu disse. Ele novamente pedi-o eu coloca-se a blusa ele acabado de sugiro , eu engulo seco . Como pensar ele estava ficado muito relaxado em minha casa .

_Não quero usa-la outro quero usa-la essa. Será eu não posso escolher mais eu vestir?.

_Essa blusa te deixa muito amostra meu Anjo.

_ É justo. De qualquer forma, parece melhor em você respondeu, com um sorriso, olhando para minhas pernas. Suspirei exasperado. Por que ele tem que ser tão encantador? Sério, o que você quer? Eu repeti, caminhando em direção a porta e colocando a mão no punho, pronto para chutar o seu traseiro se alguém foi o comentário paquera.

_Eu só queria deixar minhas coisas. Uma mudança de roupas e algumas coisas para amanhã, porque eu vou passar a noite aqui deu de ombros, deixando cair sua bolsa na minha cama.

_E você não pode simplesmente me dardo suas coisas ? perguntei com raiva. Ele deu ombro

_ Você tem complica as coisas Natsu?.

_ Eu poderia ter dado minha bolsa , mas eu perdia o prazer de ver seu bumbum.

_. Eu acho que é muito sexy para uma garota. Usado roupas transparente, ele ronronou, me examinando novamente, o que me fez estremecer. Eu puxei a porta e abri-la, o encarei .

_ Você não é meu homem, então saia para fora! Eu disse tom raiva.

_ O que você disser, meu anjo? ele riu e saiu, mas não antes de me atirar nela sorriso coquete. e secas meu cabelo e suavização aplicada a minha maquiagem. Mais uma vez, quase nunca usava maquiagem, mesmo em festas, então eu apenas aplicada alguma sombra prata, rímel e alguns mudaram meu gloss. uma rosa transparente. Eu coloquei o meu sutiã e meia-noite tanga terno azul e olhou através do meu armário. As festes em nossa casa sempre foram incrivelmente quente. Natsu e Yudi praticamente convidou toda a escola e veio todo mundo, fazendo todo mundo estava quente e suado, então eu não poderia obter muitas camadas. Eu puxei um par de shorts bonita na camisa do preto e do tipo tanque, então eu escorreguei no meu colar longo e trançado minhas sandálias de prata com um pouco de calcanhar. Eu olhei no espelho. Ele tinha uma figura agradável, tonificado, não muito finas e curvas nos lugares certos. Ele tinha deixado a minha mãe, com pernas longas, quadris arredondados, cintura estreita e um pouco maiores do que os seios médios. Não era o lugar garota mais atraente, mas eu estava feliz comigo mesmo e isso era tudo o que me importava.

E Yudi não gostaria este vestida. Provavelmente estava mostrando muita pele para o seu gosto, embora tenha sido completamente coberto e, em comparação com sanguessugas e Natsu ele costumava ter viciado em torno de como uma freira. Eu considerou brevemente as roupas mudar antes de decidir de outra forma não seria aquecida, todas as calças jeans suado e vestindo apenas porque ele não gostava de homens olhar para sua irmã mais nova. Eu esperei até que o partido estava ligada, de modo que Yudi não me diga para me mudar como uma garotinha, na frente de todos. sido beber durante uma hora, foi patético. Yudi reparou em mim e me deu a aparência de morte que correu na família e me disse para me voltar para o meu quarto, modulando-me a palavra "mudança". Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri docemente, misturando-se entre as pessoas do partido, rapidamente, atingindo a outra extremidade do corredor para que ele não conseguia ver onde estava. Hi Nagihiko eu disse, como eu plantada sobre um dos meus melhores amigos.

_ Hey girl. Uau, brilhando luzes esta noite disse ele olhando para mim, mas não da forma pervertida em que os meninos estavam acostumados. Nagihiko e eu tínhamos sido amigos por um longo tempo, ele estava namorando a mesma garota durante os últimos dois anos e foi completamente encantado com ela, o que foi realmente doce.

_Obrigado, você também olhar bem respondi, balançando a cabeça e olhando ao redor dos meus outros amigos Onde estão Misaka e Yaya? Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa. Eles nunca perder esses partidos, para eles, eram apenas uma desculpa para andar na frente de todos os meninos bonitos da escola, especialmente Yudi e Natsu. Eles estão lidando com o seu irmão estabelecido, apontando para a cozinha e rindo. Olhei para onde ele estava apontando, para ver Misaka e Yaya rindo incontrolavelmente sobre algo que Yudi tinha dito. Misaka tinha a mão em seu braço e Yaya foi pressionado para o lado dele. Yudi parecia completamente desinteressada, mas ele gostava da atenção, como sempre. Ele foi usado para que os dois estavam atentos a cada uma de suas palavras, sempre que veio à minha casa flertou com ele descaradamente e caminhou até lá sem camisa, rindo de suas expressões lascivos. Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para Sean.

_Rima não venho hoje? Eu perguntei, examinando a sala procurando por ela. Só então, alguém me agarrou por trás. Deixei escapar um pequeno grito antes de falar e eu percebi que era Natsu. luzes incríveis, mas definitivamente prefiro a toalha disse sedutoramente no meu ouvido. Seu hálito quente sob meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da cerveja em seu hálito, mas ele nunca ficou bêbado. Yudi fez, mas Natsu sempre parecia ser a única que manteve o controle se as coisas vão sair da mão. Se perder eu gemi, volteando-me caminhando em direção à cozinha. Ele ainda não tinha obtido uma bebida.

_Ei Anjo, espere por mim! disse ele, agarrando minha mão enquanto eu continuei meu caminho através da multidão de pessoas se beijando e apertando contra o outro. Quando cheguei à cozinha, que me acolheu foi a visão de uma menina deitada no balcão da cozinha e dois caras tirando fotos de seu corpo. Eu reconheci a garota facilmente por seu cabelo loiro e falta de roupa. Lulu. Ele soltou um grito animado quando entrei.

_Natsu, venha beby, tomar um gole de meu corpo ronronou sedutoramente. Natsu apertou minha mão com mais força e eu fiz uma cara de cachorro, pedindo ajuda, eu só riu e apertou-o contra ela.

_Anda, Natsu, dar à menina o que ela quer, você sabe que você quer tomar uma destas bebidas eu zombou, rindo histericamente de sua expressão horrorizada, que rapidamente se tornou um sorriso. Ele agarrou meus quadris e eu fui para o contador, pisando entre as minhas pernas para que nossos rostos ficar longe centímetros.

_Na verdade, se eu quiser. Deite-se para mim, então, Anjo. me deu um sorriso malicioso, mas sabia que ele estava apenas brincando.

_Natsu Dragneel !, tire suas mãos prostituto me agora! Eu gritei, num sussurro, o que o fez rir de novo. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, parecendo divertido e dando um passo para trás, puxando um pouco contra a estabelecerem voltar aos meus pés. Peguei um copo e derramou três quartos de vodka e acrescentou um pouco de suco de laranja, preparando uma dose de vodka que eu tirei uma vez.

_ Não acha está exagerando na dosagem, Meu anjo ? Ele franziu a testa para a minha bebida, sacudindo a cabeça com preocupação.

_ De maneira nenhuma. Eu vou ficar bêbada esta noite e não haverá maneira de pedir qualquer coisa amanhã Eu dei um tapinha no peito e caminhou de volta para os meus amigos. Depois de algumas horas, eu estava muito bêbada. Não me senti muito estável em meus pés, mas eu continuei dançando com meus amigos de qualquer maneira. Natsu estava conversando com um de seus companheiros de equipe não muito longe de mim e ficou olhando para mim.

_Sério, Natsu está de olho em você! Misaka gritou em meus ouvidos pela quinta vez.

_ Não o faça! Não seja estúpido, Misaka, é, provavelmente, tomando cuidado para não vomitar, porque amanhã é a limpeza. Eu terminei a minha bebida e soltou o meu copo no tapete. Ha, limpar esta manhã, porque eu não fiz! Eu comecei a rir histericamente, que fez Misaka rir também.

_ Vou pegar outra bebida eu disse acima da música. A canção alterado para "Ela é como uma estrela" de "Taio Cruz", que é a canção favorita de Natsu. Senti alguém agarrando minha mão e olhou para trás para encontrar Natsu sorrindo para mim, um sorriso de verdade e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

_ Dança comigo ,Meu Anjo. disse, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu estava tão bêbada naquela momento eu não me importei dançar com Natsu; Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e descansou o rosto em seu pescoço. Cheirava surpreendentemente bem, então eu perguntei o que saberia se lambeu. Espere, eu apenas pensei que Natsu lamber como sorvete ou algo assim? Eu ri minha própria idiotice. afastado um pouco e me enfrentar.

_ "Que diabos?" que ele me divertir ainda mais. Ele revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, parecendo divertido quando ele pressionou o seu corpo contra o meu. A música não foi muito lento, por isso, muito rapidamente balançou e meia esfregando nossa uns contra os outros. Adoro dançar e ele era muito bom nisso, nossos corpos parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Eu podia sentir animado, mas eu não me importei. Natsu vinha pressionando sua ereção contra mim desde que eu tinha doze anos e quatorze anos. Você acorda a cada manhã e na maioria das vezes também tem quando ele adormece. Eu só ignorou. Foi estranho a primeira vez que isso aconteceu e realmente me deixou louco. Naquela manhã, se foi, tão envergonhado que eu quase chorei, então ele disse a seu pai o que tinha acontecido e então veio a noite seguinte para me dizer que era normal para caras que aconteceu porque eles foram crescendo e seu corpo foi tudo cheio de hormônios. Eu nunca soube se era verdade ou não, mas não tinha nenhuma razão para duvidar dela. Foi embaraçoso para um mês ou dois, mas depois tornou-se uma piada por um tempo e agora nós ignorado completamente. Ele quebrou um pouco para olhar para mim e me dar um dos seus sorrisos agradáveis, por isso a minha boca se curvou devolvendo um sorriso. Na verdade parecia muito bonito quando sorria e era tão engraçado que eu tinha acabado de perceber que, desde que eu soube dele para sempre. Yudi veio do nada.

_ Cara, que inferno? É a minha irmã! Ele gritou com Natsu, agarrando seu braço e empurrando o para longe de mim.

_Yudi, eu só estou dançando com ela, nada de mais! Natsu disse, olhando com muita raiva.

_Natsu, você precisa para ficar longe da minha irmã, apenas dezesseis anos. Tudo o que você sabe o que aconteceu. Você não precisa de um cara como você perseguir! Yudi, dando um passo para a frente e Natsu enfrentando. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava bêbado pelo pequeno toque de vermelho em seus ouvidos, que sempre deu-lhe de distância.

_ Eu não dou a mínima! Eu estou lhe dizendo para ficar longe! Gritou Yudi. Eu apenas deu de ombros e deixou por isso mesmo, não precisava testemunhar sua luta, de qualquer maneira, eles vão fazer paz em quentão de minutos, como sempre fez. virei a esquina para a cozinha, dei de cara com um homem eu não conhecia. Prova mente pouco mais velho do que eu a , ele deve ter mesma idade Yudi. Ele era realmente bonito.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos um pouco despenteado, caindo sobre a testa e quase cobrindo um de seus olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu e segurou minha cintura tentando me equilibrar enquanto eu observava. Imediatamente notou um dado que ele estava tocando-me estremecer, mas não muito forte, porque as bebidas tinham anestesiada parte do meu cérebro.

_ Olá . ele ronronou com uma voz sexy.

_ Olá tudo bem? eu sorri. Ele já havia removido as mãos da minha cintura, então eu recuou para recuperar algum espaço pessoal.

_Estou . Ele sorriu, e quando o fez, percebi que você era umas realmente bonitas covinhas. Lucy respondi sem olhar para cima de seu rosto. Ele era realmente bonito.

_Ele não reconheceu da escola ? perguntei curioso porque ninguém sabia se ele estava na festa. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

_Não. Na verdade, eu estou olhando a minha irmã, mas eu não posso encontrá-la.

_. Ah sim? Quem é sua irmã? Eu perguntei franzindo a testa; Eu posso te dizer que alguém tem um rabo quente como o irmão.

_ Lulu DeMorselle Yamamoto afirmou. Eu não poderia ajudar a reação natural do meu corpo. eu enrugada meu nariz um pouco, o que o fez rir .

_ Você não é um grande fã, certo? eu perguntou, ainda rindo.

_ Oh ... uh ... Sinto muito eu gaguejei, olhando desculpando e corando como um louco.

_Então você quer me ajudar encontrá-la? Eu me ofereci, olhando ao redor da cozinha procurando por ela. Não, não aqui. Eu ri, lembrando-se apenas fora da cozinha, então é claro que eu não estava lá! Não, já aparecem. E se tomamos uma bebida em vez disso? Ele sugeriu, apontando para as bebidas do bar.

_Sim, claro Eu sorri quando ele pegou dois copos e uma garrafa de Jack Daniels. Tivemos um par de bebidas que até eu percebi que estava realmente bêbada. Debrucei-me sobre ele fortemente como nós conversamos e rimos sobre coisas aleatórias que realmente parecia fazer sentido para mim. De repente, ele me empurrou contra o balcão da cozinha e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. O pânico familiarizado começou a subir enquanto o meu coração disparou, ele se aproximou a cabeça lentamente para o meu. Senti minha boca seca. Puta merda. Ele iria me beijar! .E se ele pôs as mãos em mim ou algo assim? Minha mente estava girando de um pensamento para outro tão rápido que eu não poderia manter-se. Engoli em seco e puxou minha cabeça para trás, me bater com o armário atrás me forte o suficiente para fazer meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco confuso e, em seguida, colidiu com seus lábios contra os meus. Eu gemia e empurrou seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de mim, mas suas mãos estavam segurando a parte de trás do meu pescoço me segurando no lugar enquanto ele estava lambendo meu lábio inferior. Eu pressionei minha boca tão perto quanto pude, mas ele não se mexeu. Eu comecei a ficar louco, eu podia literalmente sentir o ataque de pânico ocorrendo enquanto o meu coração estava batendo nos meus ouvidos. A próxima coisa que eu sei, que se afastou. Olhei para cima, intrigado, para ver Natsu recarregadas na parede, o braço sobre sua garganta. Ele parecia tão irritado, eu comecei a sentir pena do menino, que agora estava começando a mudar a um campo vermelho de não ser capaz de respirar.

_ Não toque nela, caralho! Você acha que pode simplesmente ir como se nada tivesse acontecido e beijá-la?, mesmo que ela não queria? Natsu resmungou, irritado. Comecei a me sentir doente, literalmente doente. Levantei-me e cambaleou em direção ao meu banheiro, onde eu joguei o que parecia ser vários litros de vodka. Eu gemi e Corei, começou a moverem a sentar-se, quando eu me inclinei contra as pernas de alguém. Eu não tenho medo, eu podia sentir o cheiro da loção. Eu sabia que era Ikuto.

_Está bem? ele perguntou, sua voz simpática. Mas eu não podia responder, eu só inclinou-se sobre o vaso sanitário e vomitou outra garrafa de vodka. Uau, isso é um desperdício de dinheiro! Natsu, seja abençoado, eu esfregava pequenos círculos nas minhas costas e segurou meu cabelo. Depois de alguns minutos, eu me senti muito melhor.

_ Você quer ir para a cama? Ele perguntou, olhando preocupado. Eu balancei a cabeça. Sim, eu só quero escovar os dentes. Lutei para sair do chão do banheiro, mas eu estava tão descoordenada que não funcionou muito sorriu e se inclinou para frente, deslizando os braços sob mim e me levantando facilmente, como se não pesasse nada. Sentei-me na próxima seção, ao lado da pia. Peguei a escova de dentes e colocar pasta de dente. Eu sorri fracamente e escovei os dentes, certificando-se que todos sabor álcool foi embora.

A cama? ele perguntou, quando ela terminou. Eu balancei a cabeça, e me levantou no estilo de noiva e me levou de volta para o meu quarto. Ele havia retirado as cobertas e estava prestes a me deixar na cama quando me lembrei que eu ainda tinha minhas roupas de festa.

_Espere! Eu não quero ir para a cama com isso eu murmurei, olhando para os meus shorts e meu top, mesmo ainda tinha minha joias e sapatos também. Ele concordou e me levantou, mas eu mal conseguia manterem, e eu senti que minhas pernas estavam quebrar. Natsu colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura, segurando, e eu levei os colares. Tirei o botão de cima e começou a tirar minha cabeça, mas eu fui pego no processo e começou a rir. Eu o ouvi suspirar, como ele empurrou-me para sentar-se na cama e tirei o topo. Quando olhei, vi que ele tinha uma expressão engraçada em sua face. Voltei e eu desabotoou meu shorts, levantando meus quadris enquanto caminhavam pelas minhas costas; ele pegou e puxou para baixo lentamente, enquanto eu estava no sutiã e calcinha fio dental. Ele manteve minhas pernas no ar, quando tirei minhas sandálias, um por um. Bonito ronronou, olhando para mim com seu sorriso marca, mas eu não me importava; Eu só estava ali, rindo até que meu estômago me bater de novo.

_ Oh não! Engoli em seco, tentando se sentar, dar a mão sobre a minha boca. Rápido como um raio, ele me levantou e me levou de volta para o banheiro, segurando meu cabelo para trás e esfregando minhas costas, enquanto meu estômago esvaziado. Depois de escovar meus dentes de novo, ele tirou a camisa e colocá-lo na minha cabeça.

_Aqui está mais um para adicionar à sua coleção de camisas disse ele com um sorriso fácil, quando me levantei, me levou para a cama. Ele caminhou em direção à porta. Eu pensei que eu ia sair e voltar para a festa, mas não, apenas fechou a porta e tirou as calças, subir na cama ao meu lado. Eu ainda podia ouvir o partido do lado de fora. Natsu passou os braços em volta de mim e me mudei para o peito. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o cara que me beijou na cozinha.

eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava chorando.

_ O que está errado, Anjo? Ele perguntou, parecendo confusa.

_ Que idiota roubou meu primeiro beijo! Eu gemi. Natsu riu e me senti ainda pior. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava rindo de mim! .

_ Não é engraçado, Natsu! O primeiro beijo de uma menina é importante para ela. Só porque você é um super. classe de merda que não se importa, e provavelmente não se lembra do seu primeiro beijo, não significa que as pequenas coisas não são importantes eu disse, com raiva, batendo no peito.

_ A calmasse. Meu anjo. Ele não vai roubar o seu primeiro beijo ele disse a sério, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, fazendo-me sentir sem peso com sua estúpida ;

_ Do que você está falando?! ç Eu gemi, com uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Ele limpou o polegar e balançou a cabeça.

_Sim, ele só beijei, mas isso não foi seu primeiro beijo. _Isso foi há muito tempo eu explicou, com um meio sorriso que fez seu rosto parecer bonito

._" O que diabos ele estava falando?"Eu não me lembra ter beijado cara antes.

Eu fiz uma careta, tentando lembrar .

_ lembra quando eu ferir caindo daquela árvore no meu jardim? Eu tinha treze anos e minha, ao cair eu machuquei minha perna? Lembra eu pedi para você me beijar. Fazer a dor para ir embora. Ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com a memória, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Engoli em seco.

_ Oh, meu Deus. Isso é verdade! Ele me pediu para beijá-lo e eu fiz, assim, duas vezes, na verdade. Ele disse que ainda estava doendo e perguntou eu poderia beijo-lo novamente. Logo depois disso, Yudi saiu da casa e foram surpreendidos. Ele deu um soco no rosto Natsu assim. _"Oh, merda. Natsu tive meu primeiro beijo!".

Ele não tinha certeza de como se sente sobre isso, foi muito bom neste momento. Ele estava sendo muito doce naquele dia, eu estava fazendo grande escândalo porque minha bola havia ficado presa na arvore .Ele subi-o para pega-la para mim .. acho que foi bom, pelo menos se Natsu tive meu primeiro beijo, significava que não foi roubado por um idiota, enquanto ele estava bêbado em uma festa. Eu sorri e eu sorri de volta. Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo, e ainda me lembro eu disse suavemente.

_Bem, você teve muitos uma vez que, e outra coisa afirma, referindo-se a todas as garotas que ele estava mentindo.

_Sim, mas isso ainda é a primeira e melhor ele sussurrou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça e puxando seus braços em volta de mim, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Nós só permaneceu em silêncio; Eu não sabia o que dizer, então fiquei quieto. Depois de um tempo, eu ainda estava acordado pelo barulho música alta , as pessoas conversado. Eles eram como uma hora, por isso provavelmente é prologaria pelo menos uma hora. Virei-me para ver Natsu assistindo.

_Você também não pode dormir, hein? ele perguntou, sorrindo. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

_ Porque você não volta para festa?Não faz sentido estar aqui acordado. 'Eu andei longe dele para que ele pudesse sair da cama. Mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e me puxou de volta para o seu peito.

_Estou bem onde estou. Após cerca de meia hora, eu levantei a cabeça e olhou para ele, ele tinha adormecido e parecia tão calmo e doce, para não mencionar sexy. Eu prefiro nunca olhar para ele dessa forma. Eu sabia que ele era bonito e tinha um corpo incrível, mas nunca tinha me ocorrido olhar também. Meus olhos se mudou para seu peito. Ele foi realmente incrível e teve peitoral perfeito. Aproximei-me um dos meus dedos e traçou as linhas de seus músculos em seu estômago, apenas querendo saber como você se sentiria. Ele estremeceu.

_ Eu me sinto um pouco violado disse ele, fazendo-me saltar dentro e fora da minha mão rapidamente. Eu ri, porque ele tinha sido capturado.

_Benvindo ao meu mundo, você me faz sentir assim o tempo todo Eu dei de ombros. Suponho que, me desculpe disse casualmente. Eu imediatamente me perguntei por que ele não era o tempo todo; Se fosse, eu provavelmente estaria apaixonada por ele como as outras meninas eram.

_Ei, vendo que não podemos dormir ... O que você acha jogar? Ele sugeriu em tom animado, que era provavelmente um mau sinal. Eu coloquei meus olhos, tentando não pensar sobre os jogos estúpidas que ele iria propor.

_Eu não estou brincando com você; Será algo como um jogo de strip, ou algo que irá significar que você me ver nua eu disse, franzindo a testa e fazendo caretas lábios. pegou meu lábio inferior entre o polegar e indicador.

_Não beicinho, Anjo. Se o vento muda você vai ficar bem preso ele brincou, correndo o polegar sobre meu lábio. O movimento fez-me água, por algum motivo. Eu furei a minha língua e lambeu o polegar brincando, esperando que ele iria ficar longe e eu disse que era nojento. fez. Em vez disso, um pequeno gemido saiu de sua garganta. O som feito algo dentro de mim formigamento e palpitação. Ele balançou a cabeça perto do meu e depois parou, seus lábios estavam apenas a milímetros do meu. Eu não conseguia respirar, meu coração estava disparado, mas não foi o medo de costume eu tinha, era porque ele queria me beijar. Ele parece estar esperando para dar-lhe um sinal para dizer que foi OK. Engoli em seco e fechou a distância, pressionando meus lábios nos dele levemente. Ele sentiu como se ele me deu um choque, meu corpo começou a tremer e vibrar com a necessidade dele me tocando. Um milhão de borboletas parecia tomar o vôo no meu estômago, mas eu sabia que não foi causada pelo álcool. Ele respondeu imediatamente, aproximando-se dele e cruzando minhas costas com as mãos. Ergui os braços e colocá-los em torno de seu pescoço, enredando os dedos em seu cabelo rosados sedoso.

Seus lábios eram suaves e se encaixam perfeitamente no meu. Ele gentilmente chupou meu lábio inferior e eu abri minha boca, sem saber o que esperar do meu primeiro beijo de verdade. Ele deslizou sua língua na minha boca e massageou meus ternamente. O gosto dele era incrível, enquanto explora toda a minha boca. Meu corpo inteiro estava queimando, querendo mais ... De repente, ele se afastou, fazendo-me gemer e eu me perguntava o que estava errado. Ele olhou para minha porta, pressionando sua mão sobre minha boca para me manter quieto. Grita você está bem ele sussurrou. Olhei para ele, confusa.

_ Lucy! Abre a porta! Yudi gritou, batendo a porta com força. Natsu assentiu e retirou a mão da minha boca. Eu rapidamente limpei minha garganta.

_Yudi, eu estou bem. Estou cansada, então vá Eu gritei, tentando fazer minha voz soar com raiva.

_ Lucy, você viu Natsu? Yudi perguntou através da porta. Olhei para Natsu, horrorizado. O que diabos eu deveria responder a isso? Sim, na verdade, é na cama comigo, seminua, e só tinha a minha língua em sua garganta.

Agora você pode ir, você está interrompendo. Sim, eu não acho que agradaria muito a meu irmão. _ Fui para casa Natsu sussurrou, acenando encorajadoramente.

_ Ele disse que estava indo para casa, Yudi. Agora vá Eu gritei, mordendo meu lábio e esperando que ele teria acreditado. Natsu inclinou a cabeça para baixo e senti seus lábios macios nos meus novamente, novamente afastado com um suspiro quando Yudi grita novamente.

_ Lucy, você está bem? Você parece um pouco estranho eu ri.

_ Sim. Eu fiquei doente por isso vim para a cama, mas agora estou bem. Vejo você amanha. Ah, e por falar nisso, eu não sou limpar, então você precisa fazer tudo isso eu brinquei, sorrindo para a ideia de que ele limpou toda a casa sozinho.

_Seja como for, Lucy, nós dois sabemos que você vai me ajudar de qualquer maneira Yudi disse, rindo. Olhei Natsu, que sorriu seu sorriso bonito e apertou seus lábios contra os meus novamente, fazendo com que o formigueiro novamente instantaneamente. Sua mão deslizou lentamente por mim enquanto sua língua para trás em minha boca, seu gosto em meu paladar. Ele alcançou a parte inferior da camisa que ele usava e deslizou a mão para baixo, para baixo da minha coxa com a mão e tocando meu quadril. Seus dedos traçaram ao longo do material do fio dental, para que sua mão estava na minha bunda. Minha pele parecia queimar onde joguei. Foi então que voltei a mim. Este foi muito rápido. Mudei minha cabeça para trás e tomou sua mão para parar de se mover meu top.

_ Oh sinto muito. Muito rápido, certo? ele perguntou, um pouco culpado. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando recuperar o fôlego e acalmar o meu corpo ._

Ok, Meu Anjo . Vamos dormir em seguida, ele sugeriu, com um grande sorriso. Ele se afastou de mim e se inclinou para trás, puxando a seu lado. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele e pendurou minha perna por cima dele e meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele se abaixou e pegou a minha mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Seus lábios roçaram o topo da minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, sentindo-se mais feliz do que ele tinha sido por um longo tempo. Antes de dormir eu tive uma sensação horrível que isso foi um erro que iria acabar pagando pela manhã. Quer dizer, eu era o melhor amigo do meu irmão, que era um total mulherengo e só se preocupava com ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Ataque de ciumes**

LUCY POV

Acordei pela manhã com uma dor de cabeça não para de latejante. Meu celular estava tocando em algum lugar próximo a cama . Eu estendi minha mão para obtê-lo, mas eu não podia alcançar. Um pouco mais e eu consegui vencê-lo na cama . Eu o peguei atendi e disse.

_ Olá? Eu bocejei. Lucy! Onde diabos você está? Nós deveríamos estar praticando Uma voz de homem gritou com raiva. Estremeci escuta-lo gritarei tentei rapidamente me levantar, mas estava sinto peço do Natsu acima de mim. Ele apoiava sua cabeça no meu estômago, braço e perna jogada sobre mim, minhas costas ele estava usando como travesseiro. Na verdade, foi surpreendentemente confortável.

_Christian? Eu resmunguei, olhando para o meu despertador, mas os números foram borradas, eu não conseguia distinguir. Fechei os olhos, em seguida, abri-lo para ver que era 8:42 am. Merda!

_Sim, quem diabos você acha quem seria? Vocês deveria estar aqui às oito e meia, Lucy. Você vem ou o não ? ele Parecia claramente irritado.

_ Oh, sim, eu estou no meu caminho. Natsu gemeu.

_Diga que é sábado e eu estou cansado Anjo queixou-se nas minhas costas me fazendo rir.

_ Ouça, Lucy, chuta aquele pedaço de merda para fora da sua cama e venha rápido!. Christian disse, obviamente tinha ouvido Natsu. Christian era a única pessoa que sabia Natsu estava dormindo comigo, ele não sabia toda a história e apenas sobre meu pesadelos . Natsu sempre me levou para minhas aulas de danças pratica todos os sábados , com uma ressaca ou não. Duas condições eram que eu comprar seu almoço Christian ele não diria meu irmão. Yudi sabia que eu dançava, mas nunca tinha me visto dançar , de verdade. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele não iria gostar de me ver dançado. Mais se trata dança de salão muitas vesses temos danças sensualmente até mesmo fazer poses sexual.

Natsu e Christian os dois se davam bem, o que realmente me surpreendeu no inicio , porque abertamente gay e adora usa rosa todos os dias . Isso mostra quando sei sobre ele .

_ Eu estarei ai alguns minutos eu vou comprar rosquinhas para se desculpar, ok? Ofereci-lhe _ Eu não queria me incomodar toda a manhã, e eu gostaria de trabalhar o dobro. Ele suspirou. Bem, se apresse. Desliguei o telefone comecei empurra o Natsu .

_ Christian disse que eu deveria chuta-lo seu traseiro, para fora da minha cama .Eu ri , ele gemeu resmungando e enterrou o rosto nas minhas costas.

_Porra, e sábados são um pé no saco murmurou, rolando lado da cama . Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele, ele estava me dando seu sorriso marca registrada Sua camisa é levantado um pouco ali.

_Você quer ir para baixo que para você? Ele perguntou, olhando para minha bunda. Eu rapidamente joguei minhas mãos para sentir a camisa que ele usava já estava de pé na minha cintura, o que significava que ele tinha uma visão clara da minha bunda na minha tanga. Ele não tinha certeza de onde estávamos depois da noite passada, mas eu acho que ele tinha direito a provocá-lo um pouco.

_Não é como se eu nunca tivesse me visto na minha roupa interior antes de ele viu o suficiente de mim na noite passada enquanto eu estava doente apenas com minha cueca! Não, obrigado. Eu já tenho isso eu saí da cama e tirou a camisa, jogando a no rosto, então eu estava lá na minha calcinha e sutiã;

_ Obrigado pelo empréstimo eu disse com um sorriso sedutor andando até o meu guarda-roupa tentando encontrar algumas calças de moletom ou algo que poderia levar a dança, eu ouvi seu suspiro, então gemer silenciosamente mordi meu lábio para não perder o riso. As molas rangeram repente estava soprando hálito quente no meu pescoço, por isso, todo o meu corpo eclodiu em arrepios.

_ Então, você me deixaria tocar em você hoje? ele perguntou em voz baixa. Bem, você está realmente me pedindo permissão? Virei-me para ele, ele estava bem atrás de mim em apenas cueca, parecendo um deus grego.

_Mm ... Eu não sei ... Você quer? Eu perguntei, um pouco insegura de mim mesma. Ele tinha estado com muitas garotas antes, todos eles, provavelmente, mais bonita que eu, e que foi o meu primeiro beijo de verdade na noite passada pelo amor de Deus, eu aposta cheirava majestosamente sobre isso! Ele assentiu ansiosamente, e seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Eu nem estava olhando para o meu corpo, embora eu estava quase nua, o que fez o meu estômago deu um empurrão por algum motivo. e ficou tenso quando ele levantou as mãos, lentamente, dando-me a chance de pará-lo, ele colocou em meus quadris. Seu toque enviou um flash quente para a minha pele e borboletas no meu estômago. Ele me empurrou para a frente em seu peito, arrastando os dedos lentamente pelas minhas costas, uma mão segurando a parte de trás do meu pescoço e outra mão delicadamente cócegas seu caminho para baixo. Ele passou a mão nas costas suavemente, na minhas costas. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus o tempo todo. Excitação nervosa estava correndo pelo meu corpo e eu estava ali, congelado, sem saber o que fazer. Tudo isso foi tão totalmente novo para mim e eu estava morrendo de medo, mas de uma boa maneira de alguma forma. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e eu senti meus olhos se arregalam, à espera de seus lábios suaves fizeram contato com o meu. Assim como eles estavam prestes nós beijas meu telefone tocou fazendo-nos se assustar .

Nós olhou para o telefone, meu coração estava voltando lentamente a um ritmo normal quando comecei a voltar à realidade. Natsu estava olhando para o telefone, e eu senti que ele estava tentando disparar lasers de seus olhos para parar de tocar. Eu ri de sua expressão exasperada e afastou-se dele para responder. Chamada Christian eu , disse novamente. Suspirei.

_Eu disse que estou no meu caminho! Revirei os olhos, embora ele sabia que não podia me ver.

_Só para ter certeza que você e seu amigo gostosão não dormiram novamente . disse ele com um sorriso como ele desligou. Fechei o telefone e olhou para Natsu, ele estava me encarado. Eu sorri e sorri de volta, o que foi legal. Normalmente Natsu foi transformado no idiota do dia, me provocando quase assim que acordei, mas hoje parecia diferente. Eu não podia deixar de se perguntar quanto tempo iria durar. Fui para o meu armário e pegou um par de leggings pretas e top branco apertado que mal cobria minha bunda, pegou roupa interior fresco e foi para o banheiro para se trocar. Como eu passei por ele, ele agarrou a minha mão, me fazendo parar.

_ Você sabe que você tem a bunda mais sexy do mundo? Ele sussurrou, pouco antes de ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus ligeiramente, enviando o que sentiu como um relâmpago por todo o meu corpo. Quando eu deixar ir, eu parecia um pouco surpreso.

_Sim, eu aposto que você diz isso para todas as garotas eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça e caminhar até o banheiro fechando a porta e tomar uma respiração profunda._" O que há de errado comigo? ".

_"Por que ele estava me fazendo sentir dessa maneira?". É Natsu pelo amor de Deus! Ele irá esmagar e você vai acabar como aquela puta Lulu, implorando por sua atenção uma vez que ele terminou e conseguiu o que queria. Mas ele não faria isso para mim. Ele passou a noite comigo durante os últimos oito anos. Eu precisava dormir, ele manteve os pesadelos longe de mim. Ele não me machucaria, certo? Eu confio nele para me manter seguro, mas eu podia confiar nele com todo o meu coração? Resposta para isso não era, não podia, mas por algum motivo queria. Quando saí do banheiro tinha ido embora, mas isso não foi uma surpresa. Fui para a minha janela para bloqueá-lo como de costume e viu uma pequena margarida branca no parapeito da janela. Olhei pela janela e sorriu, estas flores cresceu fora da minha janela, você deve ter escolhido um para mim quando ele saiu, e saí de lá sabendo que ele iria ver quando você fechar a janela. Meu coração pulou uma batida e sorriu, um pouco confuso. Natsu não estava acostumado a fazer essas coisas. Suspirei como eu colocar minha pequena flor no meu rabo de cavalo e depois foi para a cozinha, levando duas caixas de suco. I escreveu um bilhete para Yudi dizendo que ele tinha ido para dançar, e para ajudar a limpar mais tarde se eu deixar Misaka e Yaya veio para assistir a um filme esta noite. Eu sabia que eu estava indo para ir para ele, esta foi a minha suborno de costume para ajudar limpar depois de seus partidos, que vieram a nossa casa durante a tarde e ele iria pagar para pizza e um filme. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era colocar duas meninas atraentes que batem nele e Natsu toda a noite, como ele normalmente chegou muito perto, se você não tem um compromisso. Eu pulei para fora da porta de entrada para carro Natsu que estava esperando fora da minha casa.

_Ei, cuidado com isso eu disse, dando a bebida. Obrigado. Tenha isso sorriu e me entregou uma fatia de pão. Eu ri. Essa é uma boa mudança eu disse, sorrindo e comendo Oh, eu tenho que ir para Benny e obter rosquinhas, se estiver tudo bem Olhei esperançoso enquanto dirigia pela rua. Ele concordou e ainda estava radiante.

_ Por que tão feliz hoje? Eu perguntei curiosa para saber por que ele estava sorrindo muito. Eu não poderia ter dormido muito e sabia que ele ainda estava cansado, eu notei seus olhos. Eu tive uma boa noite de ontem que é tudo. Finalmente eu escrevi para baixo com uma menina quente que eu estava querendo por um tempo ele piscou para mim, seu sorriso genuíno em seu sorriso estúpido alterado. Meu coração sentiu como se alguém tivesse empurrado uma motosserra no meu estômago.

_"Será ele estava alguma menina antes de mim na festa ?porque será veio para minha cama ?."O que um idiota estúpido! Eu beijei-lhe um beijo adequada também, e ele tinha usado uma menina a ter relações sexuais antes disso! ".Ugh, estúpido maldito, eu sabia que não deveria ter esperado nada diferente. Virei-me para que ele não podia ver que ele estava ferido, e olhou para fora da janela, recusando-se a chorar. Chorar é para os fracos. Quase nunca deixe ninguém ver me chorar, mas algumas pessoas perfurou as defesas que ele tinha construído, então eu não poderia ajudá-la. Ele parou na frente de Benny e eu pulei, querendo estar longe dele. rosquinhas grande variedade de chocolate, porque eles eram meus favoritos. Quando voltei no carro, Natsu sorriu.

_Você deve o suficiente? ele brincou, olhando para as duas grandes caixas que eu tinha em meus braços. Ela só balançou a cabeça e ligou o rádio. Eu gosto dessa música eu menti, eu não tinha ideia do que era, mas não queria falar com ele. Ele me deu um olhar estranho. Eu odeio Rep música disse, franzindo a testa e puxando para baixo o volume. Na verdade, ele estava certo, eu odiava, mas eu gostei neste momento para falar com ele, mentiroso. Paramos do lado de fora do estúdio onde o meu grupo estava ensaiando todos os sábados, fomos uma equipe de dança de rua e nós foram muito bons também. Nós tinha entrado em uma batalha de dança na semana passada contra dez outras equipes na área e que tinha chegado em segundo lugar, ganhando mais de R $ 1.000 em prêmios. Não que nós vimos algum do dinheiro, foi direto para o estúdio, uniformes, música e panfletos ou cartazes. Eu amei a dança, dança de rua era meu favorito e tudo o que estava com um hip hop tem o meu voto. Sempre foi meu sonho desde que eu era uma criança ter meu próprio estúdio de dança, talvez um dia eu chegar lá, mas parecia muito improvável.

_ Ei, desculpem-me, adormeci eu disse, olhando para todos eles desculpando-se, quando ele entrou. Christian puxou-me um grande abraço e tentou não afastar-se dele, vestindo sua marca registrada cor de rosa na forma de uma tampa de hoje. Isso está bem.

_ Eu gostaria ter homem sexy assim dormindo comigo todas as noites .na minha cama. Ele brincou deu um sorriso enquanto ele acenou por cima do meu ombro para Natsu. Revirei os olhos e colocou os donuts em cima da mesa, tomando um chocolate rapidamente, antes que todos eram e o fim. Eu fui para cumprimentar os outros, pessoas em nossa equipe, quatro meninas e quatro meninos. Ele estava feliz em falar com os caras, quando Christian chamados todos para começar.

_Uma vez que já são quarenta e cinco minutos atrasado porque alguém não poderia arrastar o meu meu boy para fora da cama na hora certa, melhor começar disse ele, dando-me um olhar fingido e me fazendo rir. Começamos a trabalhar em uma nova rotina que era muito difícil e complicado, e ainda teve algumas elevações assustadores. O pior foi quando eu estava sobre os ombros de Ricky e eu tive que virar e girar no ar, então eu estava olhando para trás, em seguida, ele iria me pegar como eu caí em seu corpo. Quase imediatamente, eu tive que colocar minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura antes de totalmente inclinar para trás colocando os braços no chão e rolar meu corpo neste.

Por sorte tivemos esteiras, mesmo me levou mais de uma hora para pousar uma vez, e deixe me dizer-lhe, mesmo pousar em suas costas ou estômago em uma esteira, dói, especialmente se o cara muscular você deveria pegá-lo, terras em cima de você. Após a tentativa número vinte, eu empurrei Ricky fora de mim, rindo. Eu não conseguia nem levantar eu estava tão cansado, o suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas Ok, renunciar oficialmente esta hoje. Minha cabeça dói, minhas costas doem, minhas costas doem, até mesmo os braços e as pernas doem tanto para me segurar eu reclamei, encontrando-se como uma estrela do mar na esteira. Ok, é quase um de qualquer maneira, então é melhor que limpar o estudo Christian disse, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. Não posso. Honestamente, eu não posso mover eu murmurei, fechando os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

A próxima coisa que eu sei é que Natsu estava lá, me agarrou, me pegou e me jogou por cima do ombro como se eu não pesasse nada, entrou no banheiro das meninas, rindo. Que diabos você está fazendo? Eu gritei, ainda irritado com ele para o que ele fez comigo ontem à noite.

_ ajudando disse ele. Eu percebi que estava sorrindo para ela voz estúpida sexy.

_ Fiquem longe de mim! Eu pedi, tentando me libertar, mas ele aperto. Eu ouvi o chuveiro abertura. Não! Ele não faria isso! Fez. Eu pulei no chuveiro, me colocando para baixo no chuveiro, ambos completamente encharcado. Fiquei ali, chocada. Ele teve uma mudança de roupas com me por isso não importa, mas não acho que ele tinha.

_Estou ensopada! Vou me sentar seu carro roupa toda molhada !. ele rindo de mim, então eu acoque minhas mãos e pegou um pouco de água, jogando o, começou a rir mais alto e agarrou minha cintura, aconchegando-se contra mim no chuveiro. Água correu por sua cabeça, esmagando seu cabelo no rosto, ela parecia sexy como o inferno. Suas roupas estavam escorregadias em seu corpo, eu queria correr minhas mãos para baixo para sentir seus músculos . Ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente e me beijou, envolvendo os braços firmemente em torno de mim e me empurrando contra a parede. Ele chupou suavemente no meu lábio inferior e de bom grado abri minha boca, ansioso para provar isso novamente. Ele sabia ainda melhor hoje, provavelmente porque ainda estava meio bêbado quando nos beijamos na noite passada para que eu não aprecio muito. Seu beijo era linda e estava enviando ondas de desejo percorrendo meu corpo. Finalmente, ele partiu e nós dois estávamos sem fôlego. Olhei em seus olhos e eu podia ver que eles estavam dançando com entusiasmo, ele também poderia ver algo mais do que o medo, que me assustou porque eu sabia que eu não estava pronto para isso. Eu vi a luxúria, pura e simples. Natsu queria que meu corpo inteiro. Engoli em seco e empurrou-o de volta para fora do chuveiro rapidamente.

_ Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Muito cedo, certo? ele perguntou, saindo do chuveiro e aproveitando minha mão. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Eu não poderia dar-lhe o que ele queria, ele poderia obtê-lo em outro lugar. Quero dizer, era " Natsu"pelo amor de Deus, ele poderia ter qualquer garota que ele queria, e ele faz!. Ele era um jogador tão simples, e se eu deixá-lo ter o meu coração iria quebrar, sem dúvida.

_Natsu, o que você quer de mim? Eu perguntei calmamente, olhando para os meus sapatos encharcados. Ele colocou o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para que eu tinha de olhar para ele.

_Tudo ele disse simplesmente. Meu coração parou, em seguida, correu soou tão doce.

_ Eu não posso te dar isso. Eu vou começar a raposa registrado em você na noite passada, eu tenho certeza que ele é mais do que dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa para você eu grunhiu desagradavelmente, fazendo aspas no ar em torno das palavras a qualquer coisa, antes storming fora de mudar. Meu saco já estava aqui, eu acho que uma das garotas trouxe depois de ver Natsu e me no chuveiro assim. Droga, isso é embaraçoso! Ele agarrou meu pulso e me fez parar e olhar.

_O que você está falando meu anjo? Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

_ Com você estive-se ligando para mim,porque você me beijou na noite passada !.

_Droga, Natsu, nós estamos mesmo bêbado, você já esqueceu? Uau, isso deve ter realmente significou algo para você eu cuspiu acidamente. Ele parecia ainda mais confuso.

_Eu não me envolva com alguém ontem à noite, o que você está falando? perguntou ele, tentando me puxar para ele, mas eu manteve-se firme e tomou meu pulso de suas mãos, ele não resistiu, deixe-me ir, eu sabia que não gostava de ser restrito. Eu dei o meu olhar mortal e pegou uma toalha da minha bolsa, secando meu cabelo molhado. Puxei Daisy meu rabo de cavalo e jogou-o a seus pés.

_Natsu, você me disse mais cedo no carro ficando uma garota que você queria, por que você estava tão feliz eu gemi. _"creio estava uma garota na festa antes de mim". Não consegui para de pensar sobre isso.

_Realmente eu iria mentir sobre isso agora? Compreensão atravessou seu rosto, seu corpo pareceu relaxar visivelmente.

_Na verdade, eu nunca disse a ninguém estava transado uma garota . O que eu realmente disse foi que, finalmente estava uma garota quente que eu estava e querendo há algum tempo disse ele, dando de ombros e sorrindo, como se isso vai esclarecer tudo. Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda com raiva. eu ainda me sentia traída e usada.

_ Seja como for, transar com ela, você me disse , é tudo a mesma coisa. Você é um jogador idiota e eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei você me beijar. Duas vezes! gritei. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas ameaçando sair, então eu virei para ele.

_ Você está mal-entendido que eu quis dizer! Ele disse desesperadamente. Virei-me para encará-lo novamente.

_Oh sinto muito! Explique, por favor eu disse sarcasticamente, acenando com a mão em um gesto à frente. ele estava falando de você disse ele calmamente.

_ Eu fiz uma careta, não é? Eu fui louco por você desde a primeira vez que te vi, Anjo, mas seu irmão não me deixou estar perto de você. Todo esse tempo você acabou de ser você ele olhou para baixo como uma criança perdida e eu não conseguia respirar. Você realmente disse isso? Eu gostei, mas Yudi não deixá-lo perto de mim? Como isso pode ser verdade? De qualquer forma, ele é um jogador que tem relações sexuais com três ou quatro meninas diferentes por semana. Como poderia sempre ter sido? nem sequer tinha uma namorada, ele acaba namorando! Ele me olhou suplicante, ele estava sofrendo. Eu observei seu rosto, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Se eu arrisquei, eu sabia que ia cair para ele e havia uma boa chance de que quebrar meu coração em mil pedaços, mas não acho que eu posso suportar a perder. Tinha sido uma constante na minha vida e que eu precisava, provavelmente mais do que ele precisava para Yudi.

Ele se adiantou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, ele se inclinou para mim e me beijou com ternura. Eu sabia que a decisão tinha sido tomada, ele realmente não era algo que poderia pensar e raciocinar os prós e contras. Quando Natsu me beijou, tudo parecia bem e bom, como deveria ser. I devolveu o beijo, passando os braços ao redor dele com força, pressionando em seu peito. Ele se virou e sorriu.

_O que você de um dia nós saímos para almoçar juntos.? Ele sugeriu, olhando timidamente. Eu nunca tinha visto um olhar Natsu tímidos ou vulneráveis na sua vida. Sua oferta, suplicando a expressão em seu rosto era suficiente para colocar o que parecia ser uma centena de borboletas soltas no meu estômago. Fingi pensar nisso por alguns segundos e seu rosto caiu.

_ Tudo bem. Finalmente eu concordei com um sorriso. Ele sorriu, feliz antes de puxarem em outro beijo que realmente me fez sentir um pouco enjoado. Ele terminou o beijo quando eu era apenas um pouco sem fôlego. melhor ir para algumas roupas secas no carro, então eu dar lhe a oportunidade de mudar você eu disse olhando para trás com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto não que você não olhar sexy como o inferno com o que você está vestindo . Olhei para mim mesmo, para ver a minha camisa branca estava preso a mim e tudo parecia completamente através. Eu ri desconfortavelmente e passei meus braços em volta de mim, corando como um louca. Ele também riu e se abaixou para pegar a flor que eu tinha jogado a seus pés. Ele segurou para mim, sorrindo . _Obrigado!. eu murmurei, mordendo meu lábio, meu rosto queimando de vergonha. Com todos os gostos ele disse como ele saiu pela porta._"Algum motivo tive ataque de ciúmes, ao pensar ele estaria com alguém noite passada além de mim."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Encontro**

LUCY POV

Mudei-me rapidamente e caminhou até o carro. Natsu estava lá, apoiando-se casualmente contra o carro, conversando alegremente com Christian e Spencer, um outro cara na minha equipe.

_Ei! e cantar enquanto andava em direção a eles. Natsu sorriu um sorriso bonito para mim. este é meus meninos assinar, tem que levar a senhora para nosso primeiro encontro real. Eu nos vejo na próxima semana disse, dizendo-lhes para ficar longe com um rápido aceno de mão. A boca de Christian caiu aberta e Natsu me olhou várias vezes.

_Encontro ? Mas ... quero dizer ... o quê? Eu pensei que era o melhor amigo de seu irmão! Você sempre disse sequer que gostava dele, você sempre disse que ele é um idiota mulherengo. Christian disse, franzindo a testa e olhando confuso. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos. Eu estava literalmente começar o problema, então eu queria a terra para abrir e engolirem. Como ele poderia dizer que mesmo em frente Natsu? que eu não disse a sua cara em mais de uma ocasião, mas eu ainda me sentia horrível. Ouvi Natsu começar a rir, então eu aventurou-se a olhar para ele, ele não parecia com raiva ou algo assim.

_ Obrigado, Chris eu murmurei, dando-lhe um olhar que deve ser capaz de matá-lo no local. Natsu veio e agarrou a minha mão, puxando ao seu lado, ainda sorrindo.

_É o privilégio de uma senhora mudar de ideia Ele disse Christian com uma piscadela, abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

_ Até a próxima semana, pessoal, eu prometo que não chegarei tarde. Eu prometi, beijando seu rosto antes de entrar no carro. Natsu deu-lhes tanto aderência a coisa mãos humanas típicas, e correu ao lado do motorista. Quando ele ligou o carro olhou para mim com um sorriso .

_Sinto muito eu murmurei, corando novamente.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Não é nada que você não tenha ouvido falar antes de sua linda boca ele respondeu com um sorriso. Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir, estava cheio de elogios hoje, mas uma parte de mim estava preocupado se ele tivesse dito isso para outras garotas.

_ Eu não planejo ter uma relação sexual de pois encontro ? Porque se ele pensa sobre isso fica muito decepcionado. Eu decidi que tinha de falar sobre isso. Quero dizer, qual foi o ponto de sequer tentar, se ele só estava usando para o sexo e eu não estava planejando renunciar a qualquer momento? .

_ Então, onde é que podemos ir para o almoço? perguntou ele, de repente, me puxando para fora da minha pequena discussão interna.

_Hum. Não importa, o que você gostaria? perguntei. Eu atirei um olhar sedutor e um sorriso travesso. Revirei os olhos para ele Natsu acrescentei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, tentando parecer severo. Ele só riu e começou a dirigir.

_ E quanto a chinesa? Assim, certo? Ele perguntou, olhando para mim pelo canto do olho. _Sim, eu amo comida chinesa! Eu gurgle feliz, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Yudi odiava comida chinesa, em seguida, praticamente nunca teve; Natsu sorriu e nos levou para o restaurante na rua principal. Estávamos sentados, comendo nossa comida. Vínhamos conversando alegremente por quase uma hora e foi novamente surpreendido com como era fácil falar com ele. Eu tinha conhecido durante doze anos e nunca realmente falou apenas cerca de coisas corretamente. Sua perna escovado mina debaixo da mesa e me fez pular, não por medo, mas porque ele enviou uma pequena sacudida pelo meu sistema, fazendo com que o cabelo no meu pescoço em pé e meu pulso acelerar. e decidiu que era tempo para esclarecer, houve apenas um outro casal no restaurante então poderíamos falar livremente, mas só não sabia como começar. Natsu, eu acho que temos que falar sobre algo eu disse calmamente. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou para mim com curiosidade.

_ Boa! O quê? Eu suspirei, eu só tinha que tirá-lo e ver o que ele pensou nisso.

_Eu realmente não sei o que você quer de mim; Quero dizer, você pode ter qualquer garota que você quer. Eu sou um desastre emocional por Deus ... quero dizer ... Eu tremo cada vez que alguém me toca. Eu ... eu não posso te dar o que você quer divagava com uma careta. Uau, ele foi um pouco diferente do que eu pensava, mas pelo menos essa é a visão.

_você está preocupado com sexo declarou, intencionalmente olhando para mim, não parecendo estar irritado com esta conversa. Engoli ar e assentiu.

_ Mas ... eu não estou pronto para algo como isso, então se é isso que você realmente quer, então não há nenhum ponto de começar algo Eu sussurrei, olhando para meu prato e desejando que a terra me engolir outra tempo. Ele colocou a mão debaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para olhar para ele; Ele estava sorrindo um sorriso bonito.

_Eu posso esperar o tempo que quiser. Eu estou realmente louca por você, não sobre sexo eu disse ternamente, fazendo meu coração começar a correr.

_ Você está falando sério ou isso é um truque para em seguida, dorme a superar antes? E se eu disser que eu não acredito em ter relações sexuais antes do casamento? Eu perguntei, testando. Seus olhos mostraram sua diversão, mas ele apenas manteve uma cara séria. _Então você diz, você acha que nos casamos como têm a maioria. Dezoito é a idade legal, certo? Ele respondeu, piscando para mim. Eu ri, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza do que ele quis dizer, ele teria dezoito para dentro de um par de anos, ele estava dizendo que ele iria esperar dois anos para mim? relações sexuais até depois do casamento não era algo que eu pensava; Eu só queria ver sua reação.

Eu não acredito nisso, mas eu não sei quanto tempo vai ser, Natsu , francamente. Maticando meu lábio nervosamente.

_Meu Anjo, eu te disse que eu posso esperar o tempo que você precisa. Quero estar com você eu olhei diretamente nos olhos enquanto falava. Eu não vi um pingo de dúvida ou engano lá e senti edifício esperança dentro de mim._" ele era realmente tão interessado em mim que ele iria esperar por mim?".

O que vai acontecer em três meses, quando você não conseguiu nada e alguma garota aleatória é jogado sobre você seria de esperar, então? perguntei ceticamente. Você realmente acha que eu sou algum sexual verdadeiro jogador enlouquecido, perguntou ele. Eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação. Eu não acho que, eu não sabia , ele dormiu outras mulheres ! Você sabe por que eu estive com todas aquelas meninas? perguntou ele, de repente, parecendo desconfortável e envergonhado. você dá um bom sexo oral? Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Realmente ele vai entrar em detalhes sobre sua vida sexual com uma garota que ele acabou de dizer que ele é louco por ela e ela tem medo de fazer sexo? Você realmente não tem ideia? Ela engasgou com a risada e sacudiu a cabeça.

_ Não, Anjo. A razão que eu estava com todas aquelas meninas era tentar melhorar a si mesmo. Despertado por seu lado todos os dias. Você envia minha mente e corpo em um frenesi. Eu posso cheirar seu cabelo quando eu fecho meus olhos, ou eu posso imaginar como você sente sua mão quando você colocá-lo em meu peito. Ele mata me todos os dias de ser tão, tão perto de você, mas ainda tão longe disse ele, balançando a cabeça e suspirando, me olhando com esperança eu pensei que talvez se eu encontrasse alguém seria capaz de parar de pensar em você mas isso não funcionou. Nada funciona. Quando estou com eles, eu gostaria que fosse você. Quando eles riem ou falar, não posso deixar de comparar a sua voz ou seu riso.

_Você sempre foi você; Você sempre será você, Anjo. Eu não conseguia falar. O que diabos dizer com isso? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é um jogador, mas eu estava matando? Esse discurso era tão extraordinariamente adorável! Oh Engasguei. Ele riu. Oh? É tudo o que posso dizer? Eu balancei a cabeça e riu também. Eu ainda não tinha palavras para responder esta pequena confissão de que ele tinha feito. Minha cabeça ainda estava girando e eu sabia que se eu apenas dizer alguma coisa agora soaria como um idiota. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa e pegou a mão dele, e eu sorri feliz parecia ser tudo o que era necessário. Minha cabeça girava com pensamentos; Realmente eu não sei em que acreditar.

_Você acabou de fazer essa grande confissão sobre como ele se sente, mas isso significa que ele não vai me enganar? Bem, na verdade, ainda não foram oficialmente um casal. Natsu só teve algumas citações; Ele nunca teve uma namorada, então tecnicamente eu não tenho direito a ele de qualquer maneira. Precisava ser muito cuidadoso, mais o tempo que passei com este bonito Natsu, mais eu gostava. Ele estava em perigo real de ter meu coração partido. celular tocou, poupando o silêncio um pouco estranho. Este não era um silêncio desconfortável, mas estranho, enquanto ele parecia bastante feliz apenas segurando a minha mão e olhando para mim. O identificador de chamadas disse que era Misaka.

_ Olá, Misaka, o que acontece? Eu disse alegremente.

_ Olá, Lucy, você quer tomar um filme hoje à noite? Sim, claro. Mas não tenha medo sorri dando-lhe um leve toque na mão de Natsu quando ele tentou roubar um dos meus primavera rola meu prato.

_ O quê? ele articulou inocentemente. Revirei os olhos e eu entreguei meu prato Eu estava pensando, Dawn of the Dead Misaka respondeu. Engoli em seco; ela está brincando? De maneira nenhuma! Eu não vou ver isso, também me assustou! Gritei, horrorizado com o pensamento de ver um filme de zumbi. Eu fiquei tão assustado que depois que ela não poderia ficar sozinho por dias; Eu tive que fazer xixi com o banheiro porta aberta para o amor de Deus! Ele podia ouvir sua risada.

_Por favor, Lucy? Eu realmente quero vê-lo ele perguntou, eu podia imaginar o olhar em seu filhote de cachorro rosto agora. Natsu estava me dando uma expressão interrogativa, então coloquei minha mão sobre o receptor e sussurrou: Amanhecer dos Mortos. Ele arregalou os olhos um pouco antes de me dar um sorriso.

_Não se preocupe, Anjo, irá protegê-la sussurrou com segurança, fazendo-me rir.

_ Lucy, por favor Misaka perguntou novamente. Oh, Deus! Ok, trazer esse maldito filme eu murmurei, derrotado. Pelo menos Natsu estaria lá, ele sempre mantive meus pesadelos longe. Ele só seria ruim quando estava sozinha, como no chuveiro ou algo assim. Acho que sempre pode fazer você ficar de fora da porta e leu me ou algo enquanto lá, não é como se ele não tivesse feito isso para mim antes. Eu parecia um pouco chocado, de fato, quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais deste doce, Natsu engraçado, veio à minha mente. Ele sempre fazia pequenas coisas para mim que eu não prestei atenção antes. Se tivesse sido sempre doce para mim, mas eu estava muito preconceituosa para vê lo? Então, você acha, ok? misaka perguntou. Voltei bruscamente à realidade.

_Merda, eu não estava ouvindo estava distraída! Sinto muito, misaka, o quê? Eu não ouvi você, desculpe. Eu estava em pânico sobre esse filme estúpido Estremeci só de pensar nisso. Ela suspirou.

_Eu disse a minha mãe e meu pai sair para o fim de semana, então eu pensei que seria bom se ele dormia em seu hoje à noite e amanhã à noite? Eu realmente não quero estar sozinho disse suavemente. Olhei para Natsu e saltou. Se Misaka iria dormir, isso significava que ele não podia, porque ela iria dormir na cama dobrável no meu chão. Um certo, Misaka, você pode ficar a dormir durante o fim de semana. O Yudi não vai se importar Eu concordei com relutância. Natsu tiro os meus olhos e balançou a cabeça. NÃO! articulada apelativa. Apenas deu-lhe um olhar de desculpas e encolhi os ombros, eu não podia dizer não, ela era minha melhor amiga. Grande. Bem, eu virá aproximadamente sete em seguida, certo! twitter, parecendo animado.

_ Sim, certo! Veja Fechei meu celular e olhou para Natsu. O fim de semana? Não que eu conseguir dormir lá no fim de semana? ela gemeu, logo que eu tinha fechado o meu telefone. Sinto muito, mas eu não podia dizer não. Seus pais saem para o fim e não quero ficar sozinho eu olhei desculpando. Ele suspirou, parecendo derrotado.

_Tudo bem, claro. Mas você sabe que você concordou em assistir a um filme de zumbi muito assustador e eu não vou estar lá para as próximas duas noites disse com um sorriso arrogante. Engoli em seco._ Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Não dormi muito bem sem Natsu lá, ele tinha pesadelos, mau, sobre meu pai e agora temos mais sonhos de zumbis também? que eu tinha oito anos, passei apenas algumas semanas longe de Natsu, como quando um de nós foi de férias ou uma vez que ele teve catapora e teve que ser afastado por quatro dias. Sempre que eu estava sozinho, meus sonhos seria tão ruim que eu acordava gritando. Ele pediu para dormir comigo, por vezes, Yudi quando eu era jovem, mas ele não parou, em seguida, apenas sonhos eu parou de perguntar. Natsu sabia que eu não dormi nada quando ele não estava comigo. Ele literalmente passou sua acordado, incapaz de se sentir confortável. Ele sempre disse que sua cama era estranho, porque eu não tinha dormido desde que ela tinha dez anos. Eu odiava quando meus amigos vieram para ficar e se queixou sobre isso todo o dia seguinte, caindo não tão sutis sugestões de que ele não estava impressionado com ter que dormir em sua própria cama. Bem, eu não sei por que você parece tão arrogante sobre isso; você não vai dormir muito difícil qualquer um Eu sorri, mostrado a língua.

_ Hum, é um convite? ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Instantaneamente eu entendi o que ele estava falando, perguntando se eu queria beijá-lo novamente, porque eu lhe mostrei minha língua. Com certeza. Seguros ronronou, olhando sedutoramente, sabendo que não poderia me alcançar na mesa, então eu teria que esperar até que nós saímos do restaurante. Ele imediatamente pulou da cadeira e inclinou-se ao meu lado, tomando o meu rosto com as mãos e me beijar, não parecendo que se preocupar com onde estávamos ou se as pessoas estavam assistindo. Tomei a iniciativa desta vez e eu segui a minha língua ao longo de seu lábio inferior, abriu-a rapidamente e deslizou minha língua. Ele gemeu na minha boca, me empurrando em direção a ele. O beijo foi tão bom que eu senti um pouco enjoado. Ele não uma vez tentou me tocar, exceto segurar o meu rosto, o que me surpreendeu. Talvez eu não estava me usando apenas para o sexo depois de tudo. Eu sorri contra os lábios e se afastou, sorrindo também. Obrigado sussurrou, beijando-me novamente de forma rápida e, em seguida, sentar-se em frente de mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido._ Bem, eu não estou tão acostumado a tudo isso namoro e beijando! É melhor irmos; Eu preciso falar com o seu irmão Ele franziu a testa, olhando triste e um pouco assustado. _ Você não vai dizer, certo? Eu perguntei, horrorizada com o pensamento de saber Yuri e enlouquecendo. Ele balançou a cabeça.

_Sim, Anjo. Ele sabia que você gostava de mim todo esse tempo, mas ele não achava que eu gostava, então eu preciso falar com ele sobre isso realmente vamos Ele fez uma careta quando ele falou; Eu acho que eu estava pensando em detonando que Yudi daria quando você lhe diz. Lucy, por que nós não apenas deixá-lo por um tempo e, em seguida, talvez em algumas semanas, se tudo correr bem, então podemos falar com ele juntos.

_Quero dizer, nós nem sei se isso vai funcionar, certo? Eu perguntei com um encolher de ombros. Eu realmente não vejo o ponto de falar com Yudi e perturbar tudo isso se isso não iria funcionar. Na realidade, quanto tempo seria, depois de entender que eu realmente não tinha a intenção de dormir com ele no curto prazo? Quando ele estava entediado ou desesperado, ele foge de mim para a possibilidade mais próxima do sexo fácil, gritando enquanto andava. Ele parecia um pouco assustado.

_Você acha que isso não vai funcionar? ele perguntou, sua mágoa soando voz. _Honestamente? Mas eu não acho que você pode esperar, Natsu. Quanto tempo vai ser antes de você decidir que já tive o suficiente e dormir com algum bimbo? eu disse, odiando a expressão de dor atravessando seu rosto. Eu prometo que nunca vou enganar, nunca mais. Eu esperei muito tempo por esta oportunidade; Eu não vou desperdiçá-la ele pegou minha mão e eu pude ver a honestidade em seus olhos, realmente acreditava que não iria me enganar, mas ele era um cara depois de tudo e seu corpo acabará por dizer outra coisa.

_Vamos esperar um pouco, ok? Eu sugeri, empurrando minha mão e fazendo sinal para o garçom. e veio imediatamente Ei, nós podemos receber a conta, por favor? com um sorriso, assentiu e foi Eu só vou ao banheiro. Se eu voltar antes que ele está de volta, então você usa isso, certo? Natsu instruído, dando-me a carteira dele e caminhou rapidamente para o banheiro. Eu fiz uma careta; Eu acho que realmente ferir seus sentimentos por dizer isso. Droga, poderia ser tão estúpido às vezes! Observei-o enquanto ele se afastava, meus olhos inconscientemente viraram as costas. Uau, realmente ele tem corpo sexy! Alguém limpou a garganta ao meu lado me fazendo corar porque apenas olhando surpreso. Olhei para cima e o garçom estava lá com a conta.

_Oh sinto muito! Eu não sabia que você estava lá eu murmurei, envergonhada. Não se preocupe com isso me deu o recibo e inclinou-se para mim, então nós estávamos no mesmo nível. Ele colocou a mão na parte de trás da minha cadeira e na mesa foi então preso. Meu coração começou a correr. Ele era muito próximo Então eu não te vi aqui antes. Definitivamente ele teria se lembrou de uma garota dão bonita . disse ele, com os olhos em mim como parecia que ele estava imaginando-me nu. Eu me contorci no meu lugar.

_ Er, não, eu não estive aqui antes eu murmurei desconfortavelmente, olhando para o montante em dívida e agarrando portfólio Natsu meu colo. Eu sou Riki ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha mão. Olhei para ele e engoliu; Eu realmente não quer tocá-lo, então eu só jogou com carteira Natsu fingindo olhar para alguma coisa. Senti-me brincar com o meu rabo de cavalo e me senti mal .

_Então, qual é o seu nome? perguntou ele com um sorriso tímido. O nome dele é jogar de novo e eu vou quebrar seu rosto .Natsu possessível rosnou para mim. Eu relaxei fisicamente. O cara levantou-se imediatamente.

_ Desculpe, eu acabei de falar com sua namorada, que é tudo. não passou nada disse ele inocentemente. Direito Natsu respondeu, soando realmente irritante. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o recibo e carteira de minhas mãos, olhou para ele e, em seguida, deu-lhe o dinheiro que o cara ainda olhando com raiva. Minha respiração não havia retornado ao normal, meu coração ainda estava correndo. Natsu me ofereceu sua mão.

_ Está pronto, Anjo? Perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do garçom. Peguei sua mão e levantou-se, seguindo-o como ele nos levou fora do restaurante. Assim que fechou a porta se virou para mim .

_ Você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálido Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou seus lábios no meu pescoço. Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura e me apertou contra ele, deixando seu perfume encher meus pulmões, sua respiração soprando minhas costas e ombros, fazendo meu corpo relaxar. Saí depois de um par de minutos.

_Estou bem agora eu sorri de maneira tranquilizadora e acariciou lhe levemente um lado do meu rosto .

_Vamos, temos de voltar. Eu tenho que ajudá-lo Yudi para encomendar e comprar a pizza esta noite eu brinquei. Ele sorriu e, em seguida, caminhou até seu carro, ele deslizou sua mão na minha. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Senti-me bem por algum motivo; Sua mão parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na minha. Era tão natural que era quase demasiado fácil.

_ Uau, realmente eu só ouvi rindo de alguma coisa juntos? A primeira vez disse Yudi. ... Então você acha que alguém dezesseis anos não devem namorar alguém dezoito anos? Eu perguntei, tentando para ser casual. Ele não acreditava que , me olhou com ceticismo.

_Você não está interessado em qualquer um dezoito anos, certo? ele perguntou, olhando para mim. Vi Natsu volta pelo corredor a partir do canto do meu olho.

_ Não, eu estava falando sobre Misaka eu menti. Ele balançou a cabeça, aparentemente satisfeito.

_ Não, eu não acho que eles deveriam. Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa 1816 alguém iria assistir isso? Ele perguntou, olhando para Natsu quando ele passou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

_Eles são apenas dois anos, Yudi, não é grande coisa. Você está ficando louco porque é a mesma idade que eu. Só porque você não sair com alguém da minha idade, não significa que outros caras sentir da mesma forma, certo, Natsu? respondi, ainda tentando parecer casual, embora a minha voz falhou um pouco quando eu disse o nome de Natsu. Certo. Eu sei que muitas meninas de dezesseis são muito quentes Natsu respondeu, piscando para mim por trás das costas de meu irmão.

_Sim, mas você não pode sair com qualquer um deles! Yudi rosnou, virando-se para olhar para ele e bater na cabeça dele quando ele passou. Eu conheci o olhar de Natsu e foi um pouco surpreso. Uau, realmente Yudi sabia que ele gostava, e, aparentemente, era muito contra a ideia de estarmos juntos. Isso pode ser ainda mais complicado do que eu pensava. ...

_ Lucy, por seu travesseiro cheira a colônia? Eu podia sentir meus nervos borbulhando.

_Uh ... bem, eu ... uh ... ... Acho que devemos apenas falar com seu irmão agora. ...

_ Talvez você pudesse dar um pouco de algo para sonhar. Você acha que ajudaria? Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio e levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela olhou para mim uma expressão insegura bit; Obviamente, ele não estava esperando muito contato físico, logo. Eu notei a protuberância em sua calça jeans pressionando entre as minhas pernas que ele queria contato físico, mas também percebi que eu deixei de fazer os primeiros movimentos. Posso ser de ajuda resmungou, fazendo meu corpo e minha Tickle pele quente. ... Ele podia sentir sua ereção pressionando em minha coxa e eu comecei a ficar um pouco nervoso porque estava ficando muito quente, muito rápido. Oh Deus, eu preciso parar! ... Aquela noite foi terrível. Fui para a cama com medo de zumbis, e mesmo quando eu dormi, comecei a sonhar com o meu pai. ... Ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou para cima, pegando uma faca do balcão. Eu não conseguia respirar. Yudi gritou para ele me deixar em paz e levantou-se do chão, a dor da surra que ele tinha acabado de receber se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Meu pai lhe deu um soco na mandíbula, enviando o para o chão novamente. Ok. Corte-me, fazê-lo. Só por favor não bata mais Yudi, por favor! Eu implorei, chorando e assistindo meu pai suplicante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lucy Pov

Levou um longo tempo para limpar a casa. Alguém tinha passado mal chegou vomitar o quintal todo então eu mandei Yudi ir limpá-lo enquanto eu trabalhava na cozinha, pegando todos os copos e garrafas vazias. Parecia que o partido tinha deixado algum controle após Natsu e eu tinha ido para a cama, e meu irmão idiota bêbado não se preocupou em detê-lo.

_ Esta é a razão pela qual eu ficar sóbrio Natsu declarou, franzindo o rosto em desgosto quando viu um vaso cheio de urina no peitoral da janela da sala.

_Você mantém sóbrio para impedir as pessoas de urinar em enfeites de minha mãe? Eu perguntei, rindo histericamente. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Incrível, mas verdadeiro. Há sempre alguém que não se preocupa em caminhar até o banheiro brincou, fazendo-me rir ainda mais alto. Eu sorri, fazendo meu coração derreter, e Yudi entrou.

_ Uau, realmente eu só ouvi rindo de alguma coisa juntos? É a primeira vez eu disse olhando para o que estava segurando Natsu e piscando.

_É melhor eu ir para resolver este Natsu murmurou, andando rapidamente.

Eu poderia dizer que ele era um pouco desconfortável para mentir para Yudi, mas eu tinha certeza de que um par de semanas seria melhor apenas para se certificar de que era isso que nós dois queríamos.

_Yudi, Misaka pode dormi esse fim de semana? Seus pais estão fora da cidade ela não querem ficar em casa sozinha eu perguntei, fazendo cara de cachorrinho.

_Ugh! Não problema dessa menina dormi aqui em casa, único problema ela não para de flertar comigo. Eu não me importaria por isso. Ela tem mesma sua idade. Disse falsa estremecimento.

_ Então você acha que alguém dezesseis anos não devem namorar alguém dezoito anos? Eu perguntei, tentando ser casual. Ele não acreditava, me olhou com incerteza.

_Você não está interessado em qualquer um dezoito anos, certo? ele perguntou, olhando para mim. Vi Natsu volta pelo corredor a partir do canto do meu olho.

_Não, eu estava falando sobre Misaka eu menti. Ele balançou a cabeça, aparentemente satisfeito.

_Não, eu não acho que eles deveriam. Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa 18 e 16 alguém iria namora ? Ele perguntou, olhando para Natsu quando ele passou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

_ Eles são apenas dois anos, Yudi, não é grande coisa. Você está ficando louco porque é a mesma idade que eu. Só porque você não sair com alguém da minha idade, não significa que outros caras sentir da mesma forma, certo, Natsu? respondi, ainda tentando parecer casual, embora a minha voz falhou um pouco quando eu disse o nome dele.

_ Certo. Eu sei que muitas meninas de dezesseis são muito quentes Natsu respondeu, piscando para mim por trás das costas de meu irmão.

_ Sim, mas você não pode sair com qualquer um deles! Yudi rosnou, virando-se para olhar para ele e bater na cabeça dele quando ele passou. Eu conheci o olhar de Natsu e foi um pouco surpreso. Uau, realmente Yudi sabia que ele gostava, e, aparentemente, era muito contra a ideia de estarmos juntos. Isso pode ser ainda mais complicado do que eu pensava.

Misaka chegou cerca de uma hora mais tarde.

_Yudi Olá, Olá Natsu ronronou quando ele entrou, dando-lhes um sorriso coquete. Vi Natsu riu suavemente enquanto ele sorriu de volta.

_ Olá, Misaka Yudi sorriu, dando uma piscadela flirty. Eu não estava realmente ajudando, se ele queria que ela deixá-lo sozinho, então, por animar?.

_Vamos lá, chegar de Flertarem eu brinquei quando peguei a mão dela e arrastou para o meu quarto. Vi Natsu sorriso no canto do meu olho e eu engasgou com a saliva .

_ Eu não acredito que eu posso eu vou passar todo o fim de semana com você e seu irmão aqui. Você acha que Natsu também vai? ela perguntou, com os olhos brilha.

_ Eu não sei, talvez você deve perguntar. Eu sorri um pouco desconfortável. Ela poderia imaginar flertando com Natsu direita na frente de mim; Eu não tinha certeza sobre como eu me sinto sobre isso. Ela deixou cair suas coisas no chão e pulou na minha cama. De repente, ela virou-se e agarrou meu travesseiro.

_Lucy, por seu travesseiro cheira a colônia? .

Eu podia sentir meus nervos borbulhando.

_Uh ... bem, eu ... uh ... Oh! I As vesses o Natsu pega meu travesseiro quando ele ficou aqui por isso deve cheirá-lo eu menti, tropeçando nas palavras. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

_Mmm, você vai dormir com ele esta noite . declarou ela , apertando o travesseiro. Engasguei com o riso.

_De qualquer forma, Misaka. Vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome Eu o empurrei para fora da cama e foi até a porta para que pudéssemos pedir comida.

_ Eu tenho isso! twitter, acenando com um DVD na frente do meu rosto.

_Mesmo a tampa me assustou muito. Revirei os olhos e caminhou até a sala, deixando cair sobre o sofá ao lado de Natsu. Ele colocou a mão no sofá ao meu lado e esfregou seu pequeno discretamente contra mim quando ninguém estava olhando.

_ Yudi você já pediu a comida? Eu perguntei, puxando de lado no sofá para que o meu joelho toque na coxa Natsu. Eu vi uma espiada sorriso nos cantos de sua boca.

_Sim, na verdade. Ele estará aqui em dez Yudi disse, movendo-se em outro sofá alguns centímetros, porque Misaka tinha praticamente sentada em seu colo.

_ Então, Natsu, bonitão vai passar à noite aqui também? Estou mais do que feliz em compartilhar minha cama, se quiser. Capaz de ter medo do filme, talvez você precisa de alguém para me fazer sentir melhor à noite Misaka ronronou sedutoramente. Senti mudar o seu peso mais perto de mim para que minha perna estava sobre ele ainda mais.

_Não, eu não posso. Estou ocupado hoje à noite. Você vai ter que gerenciar sem mim ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para a televisão.

_ Oh! Bom. Você quiser uma companhia está noite, Yudi se você estiver interessado - diz Natsu murmurando.

Eu não ouvi a sua resposta, meus ouvidos começaram a soar. Na verdade, eu comecei a sentir ciúmes. Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha sentido algo assim. Queria se levantar e gritar com o meu melhor amiga e muito menos Natsu. Comecei a rir e mordeu meu lábio para me impedir. Olharam para mim como se eu fosse louco.

O quê? Yudi perguntou confuso. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

_ disse . _ Alguém quer alguma coisa para beber? Eu me ofereci, a necessidade de mudar de assunto.

Todos eles disseram que sim, então eu fui até a geladeira e pegou quatro latas de Pepsi. Quando fechei a porta, Natsu me agarrou por trás e me virei para encará-lo. perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração me bater na rosto.

_ Você está estranha .ele sussurrou, beijando-me suavemente.

Eu joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço e empurrou-o para mim, aprofundando o beijo e as minhas mãos emaranhadas em seus cabelos. Ele deu um passo adiante fazendo-me voltar, então minhas costas estavam contra a geladeira quando ele empurrou seu corpo contra o meu.

_ Acho que devemos apenas falar com seu irmão agora ele murmurou ele se afastou. Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando suplicado.

_Não, apenas mais uma semanas, isso é tudo que eu peço.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Ok, tanto faz. Mas você pode fazer sua amiga parar de flertar comigo? Diga-lhe que eu já tenho dona.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta com suas palavras.

_ Você já tem dona? Eu perguntei timidamente. Ele me beijou de novo, dando o meu corpo formigar e fazendo anseia por mais.

_Estou definitivamente você é minha dona, Meu coração estar ocupado apenas por você. ele disse me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Dentro estava pulando de alegria, o meu coração batia tão rápido que ele quase podia ouvir em meus ouvidos, mas minha cabeça ainda me dizendo para ter cuidado.

_ Eu tenho você, se você tem seu ...negocio . Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso.

_Absolutamente. Quando estiver pronto, eu vou ter o tempo todo disse ele sugestivamente, balançando as sobrancelhas para mim. Engoli em seco e bateu-lhe no ombro, fazendo o rir Oh, vamos lá, eu estou autorizado a dizer comentários atrevidos agora, certo? Quero dizer, você é minha namorada, então eu tenho que usar meus melhores movimentos com você disse, fingindo estar ferido. Eu apenas chamado a sua namorada? Meu coração derreteu ao som daquela palavra que sai de sua boca

_ Diga de novo eu sussurrei, puxando o para perto de mim.

_ Posso dizer comentários atrevido? Ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco confuso. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

_Não Isso não. Antes dessa parte eu murmurei, colocando meus polegadas boca da dele.

_Você é minha namorada? perguntou ele. Eu balancei a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, seu som me fez sentir como eu estava voando, eu sinceramente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que eu estava tão feliz. Ele sorriu ._Você é minha namorada, Meu anjo ele ronronou sedutoramente, levemente beijar meus lábios Minha garota Ela me beijou novamente o único que eu quero eu beijou novamente, desta vez ele não deixou que se aposentar, segurou a cabeça contra o meu e Eu beijei apaixonadamente, fazendo gemido baixinho e me abraçar ainda mais perto dele.

De repente, ele saltou longe de mim e mudou-se para os lados. Olhei confuso, se ele tivesse feito algo errado? Só então, Yudi virou a esquina, me dando uma expressão.

_Você precisa falar com seu amigo, sério, eu só pegar o pênis! Eu sussurrei quase gritando. Natsu e eu caiu na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

A campainha tocou e eu corri para servi-lo, a necessidade de sair da sala, eu realmente não gosto de ser em torno dos dois juntos, era um pouco desconfortável. Depois do almoço, Misaka colocar o filme de terror estúpido. Sentei-me ao lado de Natsu, o que significava que Yudi teve de se sentar ao lado de Misaka no outro sofá, obviamente irritado. terrível; Natsu pendurou o braço casualmente sobre o sofá para trás e estava brincando com meu cabelo discretamente, o que tornou um pouco mais suportável. A meio caminho honestamente eu estava tão assustada que caiu ao lado Natsu e enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele podia sentir Yudi jogando punhais para nós, mas eu não poderia ajudar. Para o momento em que ele terminou, ele estava quase em seu colo, para se divertir. Ele podia ver o volume se formando em seu jeans, embora ele colocou o braço em volta dele para cobri-lo rapidamente. Corei um pouco, sabendo que ele tinha causado isso, porque ele foi atraído para mim e eu estava saltando sobre ele. Minha mente voltou para todas as vezes que ele tinha sido animado sobre mim antes, na cama ou dançar, e eu me perguntei quantos deles foram causados por atração. Mordi o lábio. Finalmente, o filme de zumbi estúpido acabou e deu um suspiro de alívio.

_Isso foi incrível trilled Misaka, sorrindo.

_Sim, o melhor filme que eu já vi em anos estava em Natsu concordou com um sorriso, eu sabia que eu disse, porque eu estava sentado sobre ele.

_ Eu odiava! Como você pode dizer que você era bom? Quer dizer, céus, são pessoas mortas que comem as pessoas vivas e transformá-los em zumbis comedores de carne. eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, e eu tenho medo de ir sozinho! Eu reclamei, levantando-se e fazendo beicinho. Por que ele tinha visto o filme estúpido de qualquer maneira? sabia que ia me assustar! Os três riram de mim, mas Natsu parou.

_Eu vou com você e rever o banho de mortos-vivos aterrorizante antes de ir, o que você acha? Ele forneceu, inclinando a cabeça para o banheiro no corredor, sorrindo

_Revisarias meu quarto também? E meu banheiro? Eu perguntei, esperançoso. Ele riu, obviamente, pensei que ele estava brincando Eu não estou brincando, Natsu.

_O que você quiser, Meu anjo concordou, sorrindo e me seguindo pelo corredor. Eu parei de fora da porta do banheiro e esperou por ele para entrar em primeiro lugar. Minuto depois, rindo é uma zona livre de zumbis disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

_" Graças a deus" eu murmurei, corando e me sentindo como uma menina.

Eu fui para o banheiro, deixando a porta destrancada no caso de ele precisava sair de lá rapidamente. Eu sabia que estava sendo estúpido, mas eu não poderia ajudá-la. Minhas mãos, eu fui e vi encostado na parede esperando por mim, o que me fez sorrir.

_Eu pensei que eu ia esperar melhor. Eu nunca sabe o que pode estar escondido em um corredor escuro disse ela, olhando ao redor lentamente com os olhos arregalados. coração pulou em minha garganta enquanto eu joguei em cima dele, passando os braços ao redor dela duro cintura e enterrando meu rosto ao lado de seu pescoço.

_Melhor filme! disse ele, colocando os braços em volta de mim andando pelo corredor até a sala de estar. Antes de virar a esquina, ele se afastou e me beijou suavemente os lábios.

_Sério? Você esperou do lado de fora? Isso é baixo, Lucy. Espero que pelo menos você fecha a porta desta vez como eu me sentei zombou. Eu balancei a cabeça.

_Sim, eu fechei a porta, eu não acho que eu iria ouvir e confirmou, rindo Que tal jogar o kinect ? Eu sugeri, tentando mudar de assunto da minha fobia de zumbis.

Colocamos jogo de aventura a esportes preparamos a salas , para jogamos então Yudi e Natsu ele jogaram primeiro tira alvo .Misaka mudou-se para sentar meu lado, os dois estavam jogando em pé na nossa frente .

_ Mmm, apenas não posso decidir qual deles tem o bumbum mais bonito. O que você acha? Disse Misaka sussurrando quase alto o suficiente para os dois ouvirem.

_ Eh! Sério, o que está errado com você? É meu irmão! Eu chorei, tremendo.

_ Apenas um deles é seu irmão, Lucy, o outro não é, sinceramente Natsu extremante sexy . E eu acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você. ela sussurrou muito alto de novo, me fazendo tremer.

Yudi viu a morte lançar um olhar sobre Natsu que parecia que ele estava fingindo que ele não podia ouvir.

_ Claro que não, respondi sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos Vamos, apresse-se, eu quero jogar Eu reclamei, tentando mudar de assunto. misaka realmente não tinha ideia do que estava tão perto.

_Aqui meu anjo, você pode tomar a minha vez. É melhor eu ir de qualquer maneira, é quase meia-noite, meus pais deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou Natsu disse segurando o controle para mim. Misaka pulou e agarrou-o, sorrindo e apontando para o meu irmão, dizendo que queria jogar com ele.

_Natsu, você revisarias meu quarto antes de ir? Eu perguntei, sentindo desesperado e assustado como uma criança. Ele sorriu, mas não rir de mim, que eu achei não ria.

_Oh está bém! Ele forçou um suspiro, seus olhos divertidos.

Para ela olhar realmente gostei do fato de que ela estava pedindo-lhe para fazer isso, talvez ele gostava de ser tudo guarda ou alguma coisa, talvez o fazia se sentir necessário. foi para o meu quarto, eu estava de pé e seguiu depois de alguns segundos. Eu fechei a porta silenciosamente, e inclinou-se contra ele. Na verdade, eu assisti enquanto ele caminhava pelo meu quarto, olhando debaixo da cama e no armário antes de ir de entra no meu banheiro. Enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o quarto, seus olhos pousaram em mim, sinceramente não sabia que estava lá poderia dizer pelo seu rosto surpreso. Bendito seja, meu namorado, na verdade, tinha revisto toda a minha quarto por zumbis. coração pulou uma batida com o pensamento de ele ser meu namorado.

_ Vem cá Eu ronronou sedutoramente enquanto ele caminhava para a minha cama e sentou-se

_ Sim. eu respondo com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para abordagem; Eu acho que ele estava tentando não apressar. I deu uma tapinha na cama ao meu lado e com entusiasmo trotou para mim e sentou-se.

_Obrigado por rever meu quarto eu sussurrei, brincando com o colarinho de sua camisa, correndo o dedo ao longo de sua pele lá.

_Em qualquer momento. Eu sinto que eu não vou estar aqui para você hoje à noite. Você tenta não ter muitos pesadelos, ok? Ele olhou para mim com olhos tristes, nós dois sabíamos que eu teria pesadelos sem ele aqui.

Ajoelhei-me e se moveu para ele, jogando a perna por cima dela assim que eu estou sentada em seu colo, abrangendo ele. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta do pescoço e olhou para aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, mas seus olhos dançaram com entusiasmo

_Eu sinto muito por Misaka dormi aqui. Honestamente eu realmente vou sentir falta dele hoje à noite..

_Bem, eu realmente não porde-la esmagá-la até a morte está noite . ele brincou, esfregando as mãos nas minhas costas.

Tente dormir um pouco esta noite, ok? Eu implorei.

Eu realmente odiava quando eu estava sem sono, me fez sentir culpada porque ele só começou a dormir aqui, em primeiro lugar para me confortar .

_Eu vou tentar.

De repente, eu queria beija-lo e talvez provocá-lo um pouco, mas eu estava com medo de. Bem, basta fazê-lo, Lucy, o que é o pior que poderia acontecer? É Natsu; Ele vai parar se você pedir.

_Talvez você pudesse dar um pouco de algo para sonhar. Você acha que ajudaria? Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio e levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ele olhou para mim uma expressão insegura . Obviamente, ele não estava esperando muito contato físico, logo. Eu notei a protuberância em sua calça jeans pressionando entre as minhas pernas que ele queria contato físico, mas também percebi que eu deixei de fazer os primeiros movimentos.

_Posso ser de ajuda resmungou, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiei por completo sinto aquele calor perro pelo meu corpo.

Ele se inclinou e beijou apaixonadamente, fez um pequeno gemido quando ele deslizou sua língua na minha boca. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, amando a sensação suave do que em meus dedos. Ele não fez nenhum outro movimento, acabou de me beijar, mas eu queria um pouco mais, para empurrar seus ombros, fazendo-os deitar por isso fiquei em cima dele. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito e coloquei minha mão sob a camisa, seguindo seu abdômen esculpido, fazendo o tremer ligeiramente. Ele me rolou o que estava debaixo dele, ele quebrou o beijo e olhou para mim, nossos olhos se encontraram tentando retardar nossa respiração. Eu agarrei sua camisa e subiu em sua cabeça, fazendo parar de respirar completamente. Olhei para o seu peito. Era realmente bonita; Corri meus dedos para baixo, maravilhado que esse cara queria estar comigo. Ainda não se moveu, só que ele pairava sobre mim, olhando, sem saber o que fazer, então eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e puxou-o de volta para baixo para que me beija. I devolveu o beijo com entusiasmo. O beijo foi aquecendo; Deixo isso só para me beijar na bochecha no meu pescoço. Suas mãos se moveu lentamente em direção ao meu estômago e deslizou sob meu top, seus dedos roçando a pele lá. Ele continuou beijando-me para baixo na parte superior até alcançar meu estômago subiu alto e começou a beijar minha pele. Senti sua língua percorrer o caminho bem debaixo do meu umbigo fazendo-me gemer. Eu estava tendo um sentimento dentro de mim que era como uma dor em queimação, mas eu tentei não pensar sobre isso, sensação assustado a vida fora de mim. Eu empurrei o topo ligeiramente superior me beijar e eu senti o material da parte inferior do meu sutiã. de acordo com isso; Eu estava gostando muito mais do que eu pensava que seria. Eu pensei que isso iria apenas dar-lhe algo para sonhar, mas eu senti que iria rever esta noite também. Meu top subiu um pouco mais alto e ouvi gemendo baixinho como completamente expondo o meu sutiã. Sua mão deslizou sobre o meu estômago e gentilmente passou a mão sobre um dos meus seios, apenas uma vez, antes de se afastar, como se esperasse para pará-lo. Quando eu não disse nada, ele colocou a mão lá e levou meu peito. novamente. Foi tão bom tê-lo me tocar; Ele trouxe sua boca de volta para o meu e me beijou com ternura, ainda massageando meus seios suavemente. Ele podia sentir sua ereção pressionando em minha coxa e eu comecei a ficar um pouco nervoso porque estava ficando muito quente, muito rápido. _"Oh Deus, eu preciso parar!". Eu quebrei o beijo.

_ Natsu Eu disse sem fôlego. Seus olhos foram a mina de repente e tirou as mãos de cima de mim, empurrando-se para que ele estava pairando acima de mim sem me tocar para além de nossas pernas entrelaçadas.

_ Para? ele perguntou, sua voz rouca e cheia de luxúria.

Engoli em seco e assentiu. Ele imediatamente se afastou de mim completamente e se sentou na beirada da cama, colocando em sua camisa. Sentei-me, corando, sentindo-se estúpido e como uma garotinha. O que um mesmo permissão para me levar no topo!

_ Sinto muito eu murmurei, sem olhar para cima.

_ Meu Anjo, você não precisa se arrepender. Nós não temos que fazer isso. Eu te disse, o que quiser. Eu não vou dizer que eu não gosto disso, porque isso seria uma mentira. coisa maldição quente que me aconteceu disse ele, dando de ombros. Eu ri com essa afirmação.

_A coisa mais quente que já aconteceu com você lá? Claro, você provavelmente já dormiu com mais de cem meninas diferentes e você fez que sabe o que com eles e para eles, e eu mesmo trouxe meu top antes de me assustar eu disse sarcasticamente, sentindo-se como um idiota. Ele não precisa mentir para me fazer sentir melhor.

_Meu Anjo, confie em mim esta foi a coisa mais quente já me aconteceu. Só você, você me faz sentir diferente. Mesmo o beijo é diferente, é mil vezes melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Você faz meu corpo a queimar em todas as partes onde eu jogo. Eu não posso explicá-lo ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse irritado consigo mesmo por não ter as palavras certas

_Eu sei o que você quer dizer eu sorri, beijando o suavemente nos lábios. Eu sorri.

_Agora é quando eu tenho que dizer que esta foi a coisa mais quente para você também brincou ele, sabendo que ele não tinha beijado ninguém, mas ele e aquele idiota que me beijou na festa. Fingi pensar nisso por alguns segundos.

_ Eu tive melhor.

Se pôs a rir.

_Sim, eu aposto que você teve respondeu, balançando a cabeça em diversão. Eu sorri e suspirou Eu acho melhor você ir. Obrigado por hoje; Eu realmente tinha um bom tempo com você. bem sono tranquilo. Ah, e por falar nisso, que nós apenas deveria me ajudar a dormir, bem, eu não acho que ele vai ter o efeito desejado. Eu acho que realmente vai me manter acordado a noite toda pensando nisso disse ele, com o dedo traçando minha bochecha. Meu rei.

_ Eu também eu admiti, fazendo rir também.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão, eu peguei e me ajudou a levantar, andou pelo corredor de mãos dadas. Ele parou na esquina e me beijou na testa antes de suspirar e soltar minha mão.

_ Certo, gente, eu vou embora. Vejo você amanhã Natsu disse enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

_ Sim, nós vemos . respondeu ambos ainda focado em seu jogo de tênis na televisão.

Natsu sorriu para mim da porta, mas foi forçado sabia que quase machucá-lo ir, eu sorriu em resposta e ele fecha a porta. No momento em que a porta se fechou meu coração afundou. A ideia de ter de passar duas noites na minha cama, sem me faz sentir um pouco doente; Teria sido terrível se nós não estávamos juntos, mas agora eu realmente senti como tortura. Suspirei e voltou para o sofá para assistir Yudi e Misaka no xbox Kinect .

Aquela noite foi terrível. Fui para a cama com medo de zumbis, e mesmo quando eu dormi, comecei a sonhar com o meu pai. Eu não tinha sonhado com ele por mais de cinco meses atrás. Os últimos sonhos que eu tinha eram quando Yudi e ficou aniversário de Yaya. Como as meninas estavam aqui, Natsu teve que ficar longe, e tinha despertado toda a casa com os meus gritos. Meu sonho esta noite foi ruim.

Yudi tinha onze anos e nove. Nós estávamos jogando no quintal de sair de casa, porque meu pai queria para ver alguns jogos de futebol na TV. Ele tinha bebido toda a tarde que tornou ainda mais temperamental. Yudi e eu estava jogando com sua nova bola de futebol que ele tinha conseguido para o seu aniversário um par de semanas anteriores. Supunha-se que não poderíamos jogar com ela no quintal, só no parque, mas Yudi queria me mostrar um novo truque que tinha aprendido. Ele estava dando joelhadas a bola para mantê-lo no ar; Eu estava rindo e contando as vezes que podia, toda orgulhosa de meu irmão estar. Ele perdeu o controle do mesmo, e em vez de deixá-la cair no chão, chutando tentou salvá-la. A bola passa através do ar e atingiu a janela. Felizmente ele não quebrou, mas ele fez um grande barulho. Ambos deram-nos para trás e olhou para a porta, esperando. Cerca de dez segundos depois, a porta se abriu e meu pai fez sinal para nós entrarmos.

_E trago a bola ele sussurrou.

Seu rosto estava mortalmente com raiva, me fazendo congelar. Yudi pegou minha mão e me obrigou a ficar atrás dele enquanto caminhávamos, agarrando a bola com a outra mão. Meu pai fechou a porta com força, e lamentar me fazendo pular. Yudi agarrou minha mão com mais força.

_Quem chutou a bola? meu pai perguntou desagradavelmente.

_ eu fiz. Sinto muito, pai. Foi um acidente Yudi sussurrou, olhando se desculpando.

Meu pai pegou a bola em suas mãos e colocá-lo no balcão, e depois Yudi bateu com tanta força no estômago que ele realmente levantou do chão ligeiramente. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha boca para abafar o grito que ameaçava me deixar. Ele levantou o punho bateu-lhe novamente, então eu agarrar a mão para detê-lo. Ele se virou para mim e me bateu duro, me enviando voando na parede, batendo minha cabeça. Eu podia sentir que algo estava correndo para o lado do meu rosto; minha visão estava um pouco borrada. voltou novamente para Yudi, atingindo novamente. Não só fez isso uma vez, ele bateu-lhe uma e outra vez, no estômago e coxas até Yudi estava chorando no chão. implorando para ele parar. Ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou para cima, pegando uma faca do balcão. Eu não conseguia respirar. Yudi gritou para ele me deixar em paz e levantou-se do chão, a dor da surra que ele tinha acabado de receber se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Meu pai lhe deu um soco na mandíbula, enviando para o chão

_Tudo bem. Corte-me, fazê-lo. Só por favor não bata mais Yudi, por favor! Eu implorei, chorando e assistindo meu pai suplicante.

Surpreendentemente, ele põe a faca na minha mão. Eu tinha o desejo de esfaqueá-lo, mas eu estava segurando meu pulso, então eu não podia. Ele agarrou a bola Yudi do balcão e segurou-a ainda.

_Estouras isso . Ele disse ordenhando.

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. A Yudi amava a bola, que era seu presente de aniversário de mim, eu tinha guardado o meu subsídio de dois meses para compra a bola.

_ Eu disse para Estoura isso . ele repetiu a voz fria.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito, como ele explodiu em meu rosto; o cheiro virou meu estômago. Ele agarrou meu pulso e me fez colocar a faca profundamente na bola de couro. Eu chorei. Ele soltou a minha mão, levando a faca e puxando o mais ou menos na pia antes de sair da sala para ver o resto do jogo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhei para Yudi; ele sentou-se no chão mal conseguindo respirar. Parecia horrível. Corri até ele e sentou se, tomando uma toalha de cozinha e pressionando na minha cabeça onde eu tinha atingido, mordendo os lábios para impedi-la chorando.

_Lucy, me desculpe. Está bem? resmungou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

O menino estúpido estava lutando para respirar E eu estava me perguntando se eu estava bem? Por Deus, eu realmente tinha o melhor irmão do mundo!

Acordei assustado. Ela estava chorando, chorando tanto que ela mal podia respirar. Limpei meu rosto com as mãos trêmulas, olhando para o relógio; Era quase 04:30. abraçar Natsu, mas ele não estava lá, ele estava em sua própria casa. Oh Deus, eu preciso dele! Peguei meu telefone e fugiu do quarto para a sala de estar.

_Está acordado? Enviar-lhe uma mensagem. Na esperança de que, se ele estava dormindo, não ouvi, não quis acordá-lo se ele tivesse realmente conseguiu dormir esta noite. Quase imediatamente, meu telefone tocou.

_ Lucy,Esta tudo bem ? Ele me perguntou como eu respondi. Ainda chorando, eu não poderia segurar minha respiração, minhas mãos tremiam violentamente.

_Não eu gemi.

_ Já Estou indo para pode me espera na frente? Ouvi-o deslizar seu abrindo a janela e o vento soprando através do telefone.

_Sim eu chorei.

Fui até a porta da frente e abriu-a, ali de pé esperando por ele. Eu estava lá apenas por alguns segundos antes de ele correu virando a esquina e me agarrou em um abraço, levantando-se quando ele entrou na casa. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e eu segurei apertado ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele imediatamente pressionou os lábios no meu pescoço, respirando pelas minhas costas e ombros, até que meu corpo relaxou. Nós nos mudamos para a sala e sentou-se na beira do sofá, ainda me segurando com a boca no meu pescoço. Quando me acalmei retirei-me para olhar para seu rosto de preocupação.

_Zombies? ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco de esperança.

Eu balancei a cabeça e seu rosto caiu, ele parecia tão triste, mas rapidamente se tornou raiva, tanta raiva que apareceu foi uma veia na sua testa iria estourar. Só eu o abracei de novo sem falar; Ele sabia que eu tinha sonhado com meu pai, eu não preciso perguntar.

_Você quer falar sobre isso? Ele pediu um par de minutos mais tarde, acariciando minhas costas, gentilmente.

_Não Minha voz rouca muito choram. Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou esfregando minhas costas eu acordei, Natsu? Eu perguntei, de repente, sentindo-se culpado por fazê-lo vir até aqui às quatro e meia.

_ Não, Angel. Eu não conseguia dormir disse ele calmamente. Meu rei.

_ O beijo não funcionou, então? Eu brinquei, sentindo-se melhor agora que ele estava aqui.

_ Não, eu sabia que teria o efeito oposto respondeu, sorrindo. Eu sorri tristemente.

_Você quer ficar comigo por um tempo? Você pode definir o alarme no meu telefone. Poderíamos dormir no sofá sugeri.

Ele sorriu e nos deitamos lado a lado; Peguei meu telefone e atravessou a tela de menu até chegar a função de alarme O que há tempo fixo? Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio, perguntando que horas Yudi subiria, provavelmente não antes de dez no domingo.

_ Que tal sete e meia? Ele sugeriu, me puxando em direção a ele. e programado o alarme e colocar o telefone no chão que poderia chegar facilmente. Ele inclinou a perna sobre a minha e colocou os braços firmemente em torno de mim, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Eu sorri e lhe deu um beijo leve.

_ Boa noite, Natsu Fechei os olhos e suspirou com satisfação, sentindo-se seguro e seguro em seus braços. _Boa noite, minha linda namorada ele sussurrou, beijando meu nariz. Eu sorri para quão doce era, e caiu em um sono sem sonhos em poucos minutos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Misteriosa namorada de Natsu**

 **POV LUCY**

Acordei com barulho do despertado, do alarme do meu celular. . Olhei em volta perguntando por que eu estava na sala , então eu me lembrei do sonho eu tive durante madrugada , eu havia chamado por ele. Olho direção meu lado vejo Natsu ainda estava dormindo; como sempre, seus braços e pernas estavam em cima de mim, segurando-me sob o seu peso. Eu sorriu e olhou para alguns minutos antes de ele decidiu acordá-lo gentilmente. Normalmente, apenas eu bate seu cotovelo e empurrou-o; mas eu pensei que hoje seria um pouco mais criativo, para acorda-lo , Mudei-me para a frente, empurrando seu ombro. Ele rolou de costas, sem retirar os braços de mim, então eu arrastado com ele. Eu levantei as mãos e joelhos para obter montado, antes de eu colocar meu peso de volta sobre ele. Eu acariciava seu belo rosto eu colocar meus lábios ligeiramente. Ele suspirou um pouco em seu sono, então eu o beijei de novo, um pouco mais alto e mais longo. Ele começou a ficar animado e abafou uma risada. Ok, eu sei que sou nova em tudo isso, mas esse ele parecia ter um vários de desejo por mim. pouco embaraçoso; Mas ao mesmo tempo isso me fez sentir queria, precisava e atraente. Beijei-o novamente e andou o peito com a mão. Ele começou a se mover, seus braços apertando em torno de mim, me segurando contra o peito, embora ele não foi ainda acordado. Beijei-o novamente e passou pelo lábio com a minha língua. Que tem a sua atenção; Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, claramente surpreendido, mas com um sorriso brincando na beira de seus lábios.

_ Espero que todas as manhas você me acorde assim . ele diz uma voz rouca mesmo tempo sedutora.

_Quem sabe !... Eu brinquei

Ele coloca uma mão atrás da minha cabeça e me fez beijá-lo novamente. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, me pedindo para entrar, mas ele se afastou, fazendo o gemer .

_Você tem que ir, Natsu .

Eu me libertei dele e sentou-se, ainda no seu colo .Eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando contra mim, o que me fez ansiar por uma maneira que eu não tinha pensado até agora. Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou para mim sentado sobre ela. Seus olhos eram tão lascivos que estava surpreso que não me implorar para o sexo aqui e agora. Nem mesmo se mover, apenas ele estava lá com um grande sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Este não foi realmente um bom lugar para se sentar. A sensação dele para baixo eu estava me tornando algo enlouquecedor. Gostaria de saber quando eu me sentiria tocado, cobrindo meu corpo com as mãos. Mordi o lábio quando uma onda de desejo em cima de mim. Os sentimentos eram tão confusa, tão estranho para mim. Ele nunca quis nem mesmo beijar alguém, muito menos os pensamentos que estavam agora começando a se formar na minha cabeça.

_O que você está fazendo comigo? Eu sussurrei, confuso que me sinto desta forma: amar alguém quando geralmente evitado o contato físico para o meu pai costumava me fazer.

_Que queres dizer? Ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco confuso. Eu balancei a cabeça; Eu não podia explicar isso, especialmente não a ele. Eu precisava dele para ser capaz de esperar. Se eu lhe disse como me sentia, provavelmente iria estragar tudo.

_ Me diga o que você quer dizer, Meu amor favor? Ele orou, usando seu cachorro me encarar. sempre trabalhou e ele sabia disso! .

_Eu não quero, Natsu Eu me afastei me deitou-se ao lado dele.

_Por favor? ele sussurrou, olhando para mim com olhos suplicantes. Suspirei.

_ Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Um dia, eu não posso suportar se alguém quiser me e tocar a próxima ... Minha voz enfraquecida, sem saber como terminar a frase, sem dar a impressão errada.

_No dia seguinte, o quê? ele perguntou, inclinando-se sobre o cotovelo para olhar nos meus olhos.

_ No dia seguinte, você chega e eu preciso de você e eu não posso me ajudar eu admiti, corando loucamente. Ele riu e me deu seu sorriso arrogante.

_Você também precisa de você me faz. Sim, isso é metade do problema declarou, olhando para baixo para ver o que fora preso de pijama, corando de novo quando eu olhei para ele e ele tinha me visto. isso é tão embaraçoso! Eu sinto que isso aconteça Eu sorri e Corei novamente, contorcendo-se à forma como desconfortável a conversa estava indo. Eu dei-lhe um tapa no peito e riu com o embaraço. Ele pegou minha mão e segurou-a firmemente enquanto eu observava. Estou com medo eu admiti, sentindo-se estúpida e infantil.

_ Eu sei que eu faço, mas nunca fez mal a você. Se você sentir que as coisas estão indo muito rápido, tudo que você tem a fazer é dizer, eu prometo eu não podia duvidar de sua sinceridade. A verdade de suas palavras ficou claro em seu rosto. Eu me inclinei para a frente e beijou-o suavemente antes dele distância.

_ Você realmente tem que ir. É quase oito. Ele suspirou e ocupou meus dedos. Eu realmente não gosto do seu amiga, a culpa é sua que eu tenho que ir murmurou, fingindo estar irritado. Eu ri e levantou-se do sofá, levantando suas pernas comigo. Você pode querer normalizar-te um pouco antes de sair. O que os vizinhos vão pensar se vê-lo sair da minha casa assim? Eu o provocava, apontando para a virilha; quando eu percebi que eu tinha visto ele novamente. Se pôs a rir.

_Eles podem pensar que tenho uma namorada bonita que eu acabei de perder sua cama ela disse, dando de ombros casualmente. Eu sorri quando seu short resolvido para torná-lo menos perceptível, antes de me beijar novamente e saiu pela porta da frente. No quarto. Misaka ainda estava dormindo, então eu arrastei para a minha cama; Mas eu voltei a dormir, em vez disso, enviou uma mensagem ao Natsu.

Estou feliz que pelo menos você dormiu três horas na noite passada. Eu coloquei meu telefone no modo silencioso, para que a sua resposta não acordaria Misaka .Ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir:

Eu também. Essa cadeira é surpreendentemente confortável, melhor do que a minha cama; mas é provavelmente porque você estava lá.

Enviei-lhe:

Você poderia ficar esta noite. Talvez ele pudesse esgueirar se para a sala depois de Misaka sono.

Me pergunto:

Eu gosto da ideia! O que vai fazer hoje? Queres fazer algo? Eu respondi: Eu não tenho certeza; Eu acho que vou passar o dia todo com Misaka, vendo estadia aqui. Ele respondeu, me fazendo rir:

Essa menina está arruinando tudo; Primeiro eu não pode ficar mais tempo. Agora eu não posso passar o dia com você! Estou muito chateado por estar aqui. Nós recamos msn cerca de uma hora, Eu voltei a dormi feliz , Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, eu vesti e fui para a cozinha. Natsu já estava lá. Realmente não deve ser surpreendido, ele raramente estava em casa. Ele passou a maior parte do dia aqui, quando não estava na escola, vindo como nove da noite só para escapulir de volta para minha janela, em torno de 10:30. Eu sorri, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar, porque eu estava sentado ao lado de Yudi.

_ Bom dia, Lucy. Onde está Misaka? Você já falou com ela sobre não me tocar? perguntou Yudi me fazendo rir por sua expressão séria. Ela está no banho.

_De qualquer forma, você deve ser lisonjeado que ela gosta de você; embora talvez Natsu é passada hoje eu provoquei, piscando. Natsu gemeu.

_De maneira nenhuma! Eu estava namorando ondem a noite . Reivindicado com segurança Natsu , eu Corei um pouco e eu mexi desconfortavelmente no meu pé porque eu tinha dito. O rosto de Yudi desviou na direção dele.

_ Está saindo com alguém? Como relacionamento sério? Você nunca ter relações disse, franzindo a testa e olhando incrédulo.

_Eu sou louco por ela . disse Natsu , encolhendo os ombros. Fui até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de leite para o meu cereal, tentando fingir que ele não estava lá. Meu coração estava falhando no meu peito.

_ louco por ela? Então você deve ser louco. Deve ser muito bom na cama diz Yudi, sorrindo e batendo-lhe nas costas com orgulho. Engasguei com suco de laranja.

_Eu não dormi com ela. Ela não acredita em sexo antes do casamento Natsu sorriu. Yudi parecia perto de desmaios, Natsu estava olhando como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça. _Você ... Ela ... O quê? gaguejou ele, balançando a cabeça violentamente. Natsu riu.

_De agora em diante, eu estou oficialmente aposentado do negócio. Portanto, Lucy, diga ao seu amigas que eu não estou disponível disse ele, virando-se para mim e piscando para mim. _O farei.

_ Uau, então um mulherengo reformado, talvez haja esperança para você, afinal de contas, Yudi Eu ri, jogando um pedaço de cereal.

_ De jeito nenhum, eu dou Natsu uma semana antes ele retorna ao seu antigo eu, ter relações sexuais com qualquer coisa que se move Yudi disse confiante.

_ Eu não sei, Yudi. Parece dessa vez ele estar falado serio eu disse, quando eu terminar o meu café da manhã. Natsu sorriu para mim, obviamente, gostou do que eu disse, mostrando-lhe a minha confiança.

_ Finalmente, você aprenderá a usar sua cabeça que é anexado ao seu pescoço brincou Yudi, fazendo-me estremecer com suas palavras.

_ Eu acho que é doce, Natsu. Ela deve ser uma garota de sorte; esperemos que não quebrar seu coração eu murmurei, olhando para o meu prato vazio; esperando que ele não iria me machucar.

_Eu não vou Natsu disse confiante. Eu sorri enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o meu quarto para ver Misaka. Ele podia ouvir Yudi interrogar Natsu na cozinha, e não queria estar lá para isso.

_Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? Eu perguntei Misaka como ela tonelada usual de maquiagem aplicada.

_ Hmm. Não sei. E se a gente jogar boliche? Ele poderia chamar Yaya e Nagihiko. Poderíamos perguntar ao seu irmão e Natsu se você quer vir disse, emocionada. Não gosto de boliche, mas meus outros amigos amava. Provavelmente vamos acabar indo cada um mês.

_Claro. Eu chamo Peguei meu telefone e discou Yaya.

_ Vou pedir a Deus sexo Misaka sorriu, saindo do meu quarto. Eu segui atrás dela, como disse Yaya.

_Ei, Ya, você quer vir boliche? Eu perguntei brilhantemente, como Misaka caiu Yudi no sofá, praticamente sentado em seu colo.

_Sim, claro. A que horas? ela respondeu, parecendo animada.

_ Nós estamos lá, digamos, uma hora? Eu sugeri, olhando para o relógio, era apenas depois das dez horas para que pudesse ir bem.

_OK. Nagihiko eu vou chamar-lo eu posso encontrá-lo no caminho Ela disse. Eu sorri, porque Misaka estava flertando descaradamente com meu irmão.

_ Está bem. Vemo-nos lá eu desligou o telefone e se encostou na parede, observando o meu melhor amiga implorando meu irmão.

_ Você pode vir com a gente? Assim você pode ver como eu sou bom com bolas

( Nota;eu sou eu, ou que tem um duplo significado?) Misaka ronronou, agitando os cílios. com o riso rapidamente se transformou em uma tosse quando Misaka olhou para ele Vamos, Natsu, eu vou fazer valer a pena. Eu sei que você é um bom jogador, e se você me mostrar alguns truques? ela disse sedutoramente, aproximando-se dele. Ele parecia desconfortável com seus avanços. Eu estava gostando de vê-lo se contorcer. Ele geralmente vai flertar, mas hoje parecia que ele queria fugir. Eu decidi ajudá-lo. Misaka.

_Misaka melhor deixá-lo em paz? Eu não quero que o cão do meu irmão e seu melhor amigo reformado, chegando, e você tem que ver tirándoteles se durante todo o dia eu zombou, silêncio pretendendo-a. Na verdade, eu estava fazendo muito chateado que ela continuou olhando para Natsu como se ele queria para comer aqui e agora. Natsu me olhou com gratidão, que fez meu coração empezasse a gaguejar um pouco no meu peito. Misaka sorriu para mim.

_ Hmm, bem onde está a diversão nisso? ele perguntou, piscando me fazendo rir.

_ Nós estamos indo de boliche em uma hora de qualquer maneira, se você quiser vir é em seu próprio . Yaya e Nagihiko estão chegando, e talvez Rima Dei de ombro. flopping no chão ao pé da Natsu, apoiando-se em suas pernas. Eu podia ver Misaka olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados espantado e então eu rapidamente afastou-se dele, corando como um louco. _Não me importo de boliche.

_O que você acha, Yudi? Quero chicotear as meninas , Natsu perguntou sorrindo. Misaka acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. Estou definitivamente para alguns spanking eu disse animadamente. Mas os rapazes ignorado.

_ Sim, tudo bem. Eu gosto de boliche, eu acho.

_Hey, Natsu, por que não pedir sua namorada para ir também? Ou você está com medo de que ela vai ter um olhar para mim e acredito que ela tenha cometido um erro e despejar o rabo de um upgrade? brincou Yudi. A minha namorada nem sequer olhar para você, Yudi, então eu não tenho nada com que se preocupar Natsu respondeu com confiança, eu podia ouvir diversão em sua voz. só corou mais difícil, tentando fundir-se do sofá e ir.

_ Você tem uma namorada, Natsu? Misaka perguntou, franzindo a testa. Parecia que ele estava tentando resolver um problema matemático complexo, com o rosto todo enrugado em concentração.

_Sim, ele faz. Uma menina misteriosa que é louco, aparentemente Yudi zombou, revirando os olhos. Os olhos de Misaka saltou para mim por alguma razão. Parecia que ela estava tentando me fazer um buraco na face. Engoli em seco e desviou o olhar, realmente não quero mentir para o meu melhor amiga. Ela abriu a boca e me olhou com os olhos arregalados, depois olhou para Natsu, em seguida, voltou para mim, em silêncio, perguntando se eu estava. Merda, ela é um leitor de mente ou algo assim? Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, tentando não ser óbvio, fazendo seu grito sufocado novamente e riu com entusiasmo.

_Vamos terminar se preparando em seu quarto, Lucy! Ela gritou, saltando. Eu estava tão animado batendo palmas como uma criança. Eu gemi interiormente, oh, bem, aí vem o milhão de perguntas. Estou pronto Eu balancei a cabeça em seu aviso. Preciso de sua ajuda com algo no quarto! ela sussurrou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse assassinato, se eu não me levantar agora. Lutei e ouvi o riso de Natsu do sofá. Eu coloquei os olhos nele, nós realmente tinha uma boca grande às vezes! Mas é um doce boca. Segui misaka para o meu quarto; porta e me agarrou.

_ Eu sabia! Ele gostava de vocês dês criança , ele vivia te observando diz gritando, pulando para cima e para baixo. Eu ri do seu entusiasmo, parecia quase tão animada sobre ele como se estivesse saindo com ele.

_ Não foi! Eu sorri. Ela me arrastou para a cama.

_ Oh, cale a boca! Ele está sempre olhando para você. Encontrar qualquer desculpa para tocá lo. Descaradamente flerta com você, e sempre diz-lhe como atraente você Ela suspirou sonhadora Então, senhorita, quando você estava pensando em mim, seu melhor amiga? Eu repreendeu brincando.

_Emm bom, nós estávamos indo para manter em segredo por umas semanas. você não vai contar nada para Yudi. Eu me encolhi um pouco com o pensamento do aviso tinha sido dando Natsu antes, quando estávamos a limpeza após a festa, que é realmente contra a ideia de me saindo com ele.

_ Uau, se eu não tinha pensado nisso. Yudi ficar muito zangado! Ela disse com os olhos arregalados. Eu balancei a cabeça, brincando com minhas mãos em meu colo._

_ Então, quando tudo isso aconteceu? Eles estavam juntos na festa, certo? Ele tinha fixado em você toda visão noturna, e bateu-o afastado irmão de Lulu te beijar. Engoli em seco, um pouco surpreso.

_ Ele bateu o irmão de Lulu? perguntei. Lembrei-me dele, depositando o contra a parede, mas depois comecei a correr por estar doente. Sim. Ele estava gritando para manter suas mãos sujas fora de você, e eu não queria que ele te beijar. Eu tinha visto tentando afastá-lo, aparentemente. Natsu bater algumas vezes antes que a equipe se desfez. Então ele desapareceu depois disso, Yudi disse que ele foi para casa Ela me olhou com curiosidade. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho, foi uma péssima mentirosa .

_Ele não estava em casa, certo? Ele sorriu para mim com conhecimento de causa. Eu respirei fundo e balançou a cabeça. Ela chorou, literalmente chorou, e cerca de dois segundos depois, Yudi e Natsu invadiu meu quarto.

_ O QUE? O QUE É? ele gritou Yudi, olhando em volta como se houvesse um incêndio ou algo assim.

_Em ... em, em era ... gaguejei, agarrando desesperadamente por algo a dizer. Spider Misaka rapidamente interveio, apontando na direção do meu banheiro. Yudi suspirou e fui lá, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

_Sério, tudo isso por uma aranha? Você pensou que eles estavam sendo assassinadas aqui! ela repreendeu. Misaka sorriu para Natsu e eu. Ele realmente parecia que ele estava gostando de me ver contorcer. Eu pisquei, que fez Misaka risada. Eu coloquei minha língua, e ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim, ela apenas riu mais difícil para os dois de nós. Yudi saiu, franzindo a testa e balançando a cabeça.

_Eu não consegui encontrar nada lá. Oh, talvez não fosse uma aranha; Poderia ter sido um pouco de buço ou alguma coisa sugeriu Misaka, acenando com a mão para sair. Yudi revirou os olhos.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Misaka, você é muito estranha disse, saindo e fechando a porta atrás dele. Ela virou-se para mim, olhando exultante.

_Não posso acreditar que você perdeu sua virgindade comNatsu draslyr! Foi bom? Aposto que foi bom, certo? Ele é tão sexy! Estou muito ciumenta! Ela murmurou, indo para o seu próprio mundo.

_ Eu não tive relações sexuais com ele eu disse rapidamente. Ela estalou os olhos com o meu. _Você não fez isso? Bem, por que não? Se que eu era, eu teria saltado em sua bunda lá e, ao mesmo tempo. Eu ri e encolheu os ombros.

_ Sim, eu sei que você faria, mas isso não é comigo. Ok, eu sei Ela suspirou, parecendo um pouco derrotado. De repente, seu rosto se iluminou novamente .

_ Então, o que vocês fazem, então? Nós apenas começamos, Misaka, isso é tudo eu disse honestamente. Na verdade, ele não tinha ido muito mais longe do que isso, para que ele realmente não era uma mentira.

_ Você é tão sortudo. Você tem o mais atraente de toda a escola como seu boyfriend e o segundo mais atraente é o seu irmão. Quer dizer, isso é apenas gananciosos! abanando o dedo para mim em um gesto irritado Então, Ele o chamou sua namorada! Você pediu para sair? Oficialmente, vocês são um casal? Exclusivamente? olhando para mim com espanta. Eu balancei a cabeça, mas eu fiz uma careta ao mesmo tempo.

_Sim, ele fez, e sim nós somos. Mas para ser honesta, eu não sei como isso vai funcionar. Quero dizer, ele é um jogador. Sinceramente, um pouco de medo de me deixar cair por ele, se me enganar ou termina comigo ou algo assim admitiu em voz baixa, olhando para baixo, enquanto todos os pensamentos de minhas preocupações pela minha mente. Ela me agarrou em um abraço, o que imediatamente me fez começar a se sentir mal. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito ao seu toque casual. Eu sabia que eu estava apenas tentando me consolar, mas eu não poderia ajudar a reação do meu corpo para tocar.

_Eu não acho que ele vai. Quero dizer, ele nunca teve uma namorada antes, nunca foi exclusivo, então você não tem nada para basear a sua teoria. Tecnicamente, ele nunca enganou ninguém . Ela me deu um meio sorriso. Eu não conseguia parar de rir como eles tentam me fazer sentir melhor. Eu acho que isso é verdade, que está disposta a ser exclusiva é um sinal.

_É melhor você ir de qualquer maneira, Yaya e Nagihiko estará esperando lá. Ah, e Misaka, não diga nada a ninguém, ok? Nem mesmo Yaya. Eu quero ver nossa relação vai da certo um par de semanas antes Yudi perceber expliquei.

_ Eu não vou, eu prometo prometeu através de seu coração Então, é um bom beijador? sussurrou ela, enquanto caminhava ao longo do corredor. Incrível Eu respondi que nós caminhamos para a sala de estar. Maldita seja! Que sorte! ela murmurou baixinho, então eu rasgou um sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

LUCY POV

_Então caras vêm ou não? Eu perguntei, porque eles ainda estavam sentados no sofá. Sim, ok, ele suspirou Yudi. Obviamente eu não quero para vir, talvez Natsu estava forçando. Ele pegou as chaves e se dirigiu para a porta eu vou pegar o carro para a Vejo os lá. Oh merda, eu esqueci a minha carteira, disse Misaka, de volta para o meu quarto. Natsu imediatamente me agarrou e me beijou, gentilmente me empurrando contra a parede. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço, apertando os dedos em seu cabelo.

_Mmm, eu perdi murmurou contra meus lábios. 'Sério? Eu não tinha ideia. você poderia torná lo mais óbvio? Eu brincou, fazendo rir. Ele me beijou de novo, sugando ligeiramente o lábio inferior, pedindo para entrar. Ansiosamente eu abri minha boca para ele; Ele enfiou a língua explorando cada parte da minha boca. Alguém limpou a garganta e nós saltamos ficar longe, pensando que era Yudi. Felizmente não foi, era Misaka. Ela tinha o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto.

_ Vocês dois olhando assim então muito quente juntos, ela declarou, sorrindo. Natsu riu e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

_Acha aparece quente com quem quer que seja. Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto suavemente. _Aww, isso é tão doce! Misaka murmurou, colocando uma mão sobre o coração, e olhando para ele com adoração. Revirei os olhos.

_Oh, vamos loco ! Se não nos vamos nós atrasar se não sair agora. E Agarre sua mão de misaka e empurrou para a porta.

Virei-me e joguei minhas chaves no Natsu que fecharam a porta da frente de trás da casa . Como ela me entregou as chaves, os dedos roçaram os meus propositadamente fazendo-me gemer um pouco na parte de trás da minha garganta.

_Hey, Natsu, eu iria não mente entre vocês certo Lucy? Eu realmente quero para sentar-se na frente disse Misaka do carro, piscando. Vi Yudi sacudiu a cabeça para Natsu obviamente pedindo para ajuda-lo. Natsu sorriu para ela. no.

_Ok, se você quiser pode ir na frente. Ele olhou para fora do canto de seu olho e sorriu sutilmente Misaka. Eu amava o meu melhor amiga; Abençoado seja, eu estava dando algum tempo com ele. Eu tenho nas costas e Natsu deslizou ao meu lado, pressionando o joelho contra o meu. coloquei minhas mãos no meu colo e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão, segurando a firmemente e coloca lo no assento do meio e mudou-se a perna para cobrir o olho no evento que Yudi virar. Embora não havia muitas possibilidades, considerando que ele estava dirigindo, mas eu acho que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. de Natsu estava enviando faíscas de eletricidade através de meu braço. Mordi o lábio e olhou para fora da janela, lutando meus desejo de manter lo e beijá-lo até que ele não conseguia respirar. Após a mais longa e insuportável passeio de carro, chegamos na pista de boliche. Ok, isso foi um pouco exagerado, durou apenas dez minutos, mas o tempo todo eu estava lutando comigo mesmo não para saltar sobre ele e segure o firmemente. Éramos oito boliche. Natsu, Yudi, Misaka, Yaya, Nagihiko, sua namorada Rima, que trouxe seu irmão Leon, que tinha vindo da universidade, e eu. Ele parecia que Natsu teve Leon instantaneamente não gostava, por algum motivo. Chega estava sendo educado, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Na verdade, eu estava me divertindo, apesar de ser completamente perdido. Foi terrível boliche e a única razão que ele tinha chegado era estar com os meus amigos. destaque da a toda a experiência foi ver Natsu jogo. Quando ele se inclinou para jogar a bola, ele tem uma visão perfeita de seu traseiro, e eu mal podia conter meu prazer.

_Sem você é muito bom jogando boliche, hein? Leon perguntou, sentado ao meu lado e sorrindo. Eu ri. no. Eu nunca encontrei o truque que eu admitiu, sacudindo a cabeça em falso horror.

_Eu poderia ensinar você , se quiser. É tudo sobre a posição ronronou sugestivamente. Engoli nervosamente, mas tentou Quero ser notado.

_posições, realmente? É por isso que eu tenho feito de errado todos estes anos? Eu sorri, um pouco desconfortável, mas honestamente eu gostava de flertar, desde que não tenha a ideia errada e começar a tentar me tocar.

_Eu sou um tipo de posições de especialistas. Seria mais do que feliz em dar-lhe algumas lições ronronou, inclinando-se mais perto de mim e me fazendo inclinar para trás para manter algum espaço pessoal.

_Bem, é a minha vez agora, para o que você sugere? Eu perguntei, parando e escolher a minha bola. Ele se levantou e andou atrás de mim. Definitivamente eu sugiro que você mova seus quadris com a bola. Talvez você deve separar suas pernas mais, vai dar lhe mais equilíbrio disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. de sua proposta; Deus, esse cara é tão óbvio!

_ Bem, obrigado pelo conselho, vou ver como eu ri e caminhou para levar a minha vez. Minha bola foi direto para a borda e apenas atingiu um pinheiro. Minha segunda bola foi direto para o Mmm, Leon canaleta .

_Eu acho que talvez você deve trabalhar com o seu conselho. Como você levantou minhas esperanças aqui, e eu me sinto um pouco decepcionado brincou, fazendo beicinho. Ele riu. _Uau, nunca antes tinha deixado uma menina disse, sorrindo com orgulho. E Demasiado vaidoso? Eu perguntei, rindo.

_Você quer para descobrir? 'Eu causei. Hmm, deixe-me pensar. E Entreche olhos e passou por seu corpo, lentamente, da cabeça aos pés e para cima novamente, mordendo meu lábio fazendo forma certeza paquera. estava sorrindo amplamente

_voltear-te pode? Eu perguntei, tentando esconder meu riso. Você me quer de volta? Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Eu balancei a cabeça. Vou precisar para ver as costas, eu não tenho certeza se eu quero para aceitar sua oferta, disse com desdém. Eu pisquei e virou-se, obviamente, pensando que ela estava com sorte. Mordi o lábio para não partir a rir e módulo O que um idiota! Misaka e Yaya que estavam rindo como drogadas louco. Ok, você disse voltear-te novamente após alguns segundos. Ele virou para mim.

_E Bem, você gosta do que vê? Ele perguntou, sorrindo com confiança. Inclinei-me para ele. Não, não realmente. Você simplesmente não pode fazer por mim, mas obrigado pela oferta , ' eu disse, sorrindo e piscando enquanto voltava para os assentos. meus amigos caíram na gargalhada, Yaya e Misaka caiu cinco. Leon Eu só estava assistindo com minha boca aberta, obviamente, não acostumado a rejeição. Olhei para Natsu, ele pareceu magoado e com raiva. Oh, merda! O que eu fiz? Eu estava apenas flertando, eu não deveria ter feito nada! Tentei chamar a atenção dele, mas ele desviou o olhar para embarcar pontuação, me ignorando. Meu coração se afundou. Yudi foi buscar bebidas entre os jogos, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade para falar com Natsu; Ele não tinha sequer olhou para mim de todo incidente Leon.

_ Olá eu disse, movendo-se para sentar-se ao lado dele.

_Olá ele murmurou, olhando para as pessoas em nosso jogo lado. não quer fala comigo? Eu perguntei, com medo de ele dizer não. Ele suspirou.

_ Porque você fez isso? Ele perguntou tristemente, balançando a cabeça, ainda não olhando para mim. Peguei sua mão ele me arrastou-o para dentro do banho feminino. Quando entramos no banheiro feminino que eu fechei a porta atrás de nós e pedido de alguém entrasse .

_ Sinto muito. Eu não sabia que o incomoda. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Ele estava flertando comigo, eu só estava brincando, isso é tudo. eu expliquei, tentando olhar em mim, mas apenas fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de olhar para mim de novo.

_Lucy, é muito difícil de ver. ele murmurou .Eu podia ver que ele tinha ferido .

_Sinto muito, Natsu. Honestamente, eu não quis dizer nada com isso, eu estava apenas tentando se diverti. As pessoas não sabem que estamos juntos que dificilmente poderia dizer

_Leon, parar de flertar comigo, meu namorado está sentado bem ali , " não é? Eu perguntei, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele suspirou. Suponho que não. ainda que eu parecia chateado, e eu me senti péssima por ter magoado.

_Embora você precisa confiar em mim, eu nunca faço nada para machuca lo de propósito. Sinto muito. Eu puxo seu rosto para o meu e beijo ternamente. Ele respondeu imediatamente, beijando-me para trás e puxando para mais perto dele. Ele deslizou a mão e agarrou minha bunda, eu nem sequer afetados em tudo, bem, ele fez, mas não de uma forma ruim, eu gostei ele , queria mais. Peguei a outra mão e coloca ló sobre o meu corpo, fazendo meu peito apertar. Ele se virou, olhando um pouco surpreso; Eu sorri e eu o vi me empurrar. Ele me beijou avidamente, massageando meus seios. Sua boca viajou no meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer de desejo. Enfiei minha mão sob a camisa, sentido os músculos no peito, fazendo gemer. Ele se moveu lentamente a mão para o fundo da minha camisa e deslizou para baixo, correndo os dedos através da minha pele, movendo-se lentamente até alcançar meus seios onde massageado através do meu sutiã fazendo-me gemer sem fôlego. Depois de alguns minutos ele se virou, sorrindo para mim, os olhos dançando com excitação. Ele colocou sua testa contra a minha, ambos foram respirando com dificuldade.

_ Sinto muito. Eu não queria ser possessivo disse, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

_Você não tem nada o que se desculpar por isso, bobo. Nem ele tenha feito isso antes, então temos que encontrar uma maneira que funciona para ambos. novamente, saboreando a sensação de seus lábios macios contra os meus. Ele suspirou. Eu acho que nós temos que sair agora, antes que as pessoas percebem que nós sumimos. Por alguns minutos não vai doer sussurrou, sorrindo para flertar. Ele riu e se inclinou sobre a me beijar novamente.

Naquela noite estávamos todos apertados na minha sala. Nagihiko tinha trazido Avatar e nenhum tinha visto antes, então os sete estavam sentados, comendo Mcdonalds. estávamos indo para colocar o filme mais tarde. Eu estava encostado pernas Natsu e yudi não parecia a piscar, que ambos tomaram como um bom sinal. Leon moveu o sofá. Aqui, Yaya, sente-se aqui, eu vai se sentar no chão, ele sugeriu, como ele se sentou ao meu lado com um sorriso tímido. Mudei-me desconfortável ter um pouco mais de espaço. Natsu sentiu tenso, então eu coloquei minha mão em seu pé, esfregando o polegar sobre a parte superior tranquilizador .

_ Então, Lucy, o que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre? Ele perguntou.

_Um monte de coisas. Eu gosto de dançar e ver filmes. Você sabe, coisas normais secundário respondeu, acrescentando ênfase à palavra secundário. Ele riu.

_ Uau, você e uma dançarina ? Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Ele murmurou eu voltei a minha atenção fingindo para assistir TV.

_ Não quer falar comigo? Ele perguntou, fingindo para ser ferido. Deixei escapar um suspiro exagerado.

_ Eu só estou tentando ver isso. Ele olhou para a televisão e riu.

_anúncio de vendas de novos sofás? Olhei para a televisão que estava fingindo para ver, e foi de fato um anúncio publicitário._" Maldita seja!"

_ Sim, eu quero compra um sofá, meu quarto, você nunca vai entender eu brinquei.

_Você é engraçada, ele riu, se aproximando.

_ Obrigado, e você é muito velho para mim , ' eu disse, sorrindo docemente. _' ve só tem dezenove olhou desafiante. Eu balancei a cabeça.

_ Sim, mas dezoito anos, é o meu limite, então você está fora de combate, disse o amigo. Natsu ouvi rindo atrás de mim.

_Ele poderia mudar sua mente Leon declarou confiante. Eu ri sem humor.

_Sabes que? Aposto vinte dólares você não tem nada que me interessa, eu respondi com a mesma confiança. Ele riu sombriamente.

_ Vou levar essa aposta, mas você tem que esperar até que seu irmão não está olhando. Ele olhou para Yudi um pouco nervosa. Suspirei. O que exatamente você acha que me interessa?

_Você tem um gatinho em seu bolso? Ou talvez algo doce? Ou eu tenho respostas para exame amanhã cálculo? fazendo o rir de novo. no.

_Eu vou te beijar, e você vai adorar. Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo novamente. As pernas de Natsu empurrou atrás de mim quando ele se moveu para se levantar. contra suas pernas e começou a esfregar seus pés novamente. '

_Sério? Se você me beijar eu vou chutar você nas bolas. Leon Eu sorri inocentemente.

_Você acha que eu vou estar longe de um nocaute como você? Ele perguntou, olhando para mim lentamente, fazendo minha pele rastejar um pouco. É apenas um aviso amigável. Dei de ombros, voltando-se para a televisão que, felizmente, era agora um filme e não um anúncio em sofás. Tenho certeza de que meu dinheiro está seguro. Eu não tive quaisquer queixas antes sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me para me dar frio quão perto estava.

_Mmm, bem, há uma primeira vez para tudo, eu murmurei, ainda esfregando o pé de Natsu. Quando o filme terminou Natsu fui para casa para dizer a seus pais que ia ficar aqui e pegar uma muda de roupa. Na verdade, eu tinha roupas de reposição no meu quarto, mas não poderia dizer exatamente o que qualquer um. Yudi e Misaka estavam fazendo mais pipoca. Agora nós estávamos indo para ver Terminador do futuro, porque a maioria não tinha visto. Fui ao banheiro. Quando eu deixei alguém me agarrou e me empurrou contra a parede. No começo eu pensei que era Natsu, mas depois percebi que esse cara não era alta o suficiente. Meu coração começou a correr, o medo se formando em meu estômago. Leon riu e bateu seus lábios contra os meus, de repente, segurando os lados do meu rosto para que eu não poderia passar em qualquer lugar. Eu tentei empurrá-lo para longe, mas não se moveu. Eu mordiscou seu lábio, pedindo para entrar, então eu cerrei minha boca fechada, e meu joelho foi tão duro quanto eu podia contra sua virilha. Ele soltou imediatamente, flexão e gemendo.

_Eu te disse. Essas são vinte dólares você disse suavemente quando passei por ele e se dirigiu para a sala com um sorriso triunfante colado ao seu rosto. Natsu sentou-se no sofá, então eu rapidamente tomou o lugar ao lado dele antes que alguém senta-se

_ Está bem? Ele perguntou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

_Sim . Ele sorriu.

_ O que é tão engraçado? Leon respondeu, sorrindo. Só então,Leon entrou na sala, mancando ligeiramente com a mão sobre sua virilha, parecendo que ele estava um pouco dolorido. Ele jogou uma nota de vinte Yens no meu colo e sentou-se no outro lado da sala. Natsu começou a rir.

_Essa é minha garota sussurrou, me fazendo sorrir. ... Depois que todos tinham ido embora era quase meia-noite. Misaka e eu fui para a cama, deixando Natsu e Yudi na sala. Eu pisquei para Natsu, como eu fui para a cama e decidiu para obter o menor dos meus pijamas esta noite para que eu pudesse sentir sua pele contra a minha. Eu coloquei minha bermuda, rosa que tinham rendas rosada contra a costura. Eu combino com uma camisa rosa apertado o mesmo com um pequeno laço roxo sobre os seios. Eu olhei no espelho e de repente eu fiquei nervoso. Talvez eu deva me mudar, estava dando a impressão errada? Mordi o lábio. Não, está tudo bem, eu já vi isso antes, então eu vou usar isso . Voltei para o meu quarto e Misaka me vaiou.

_Uau, Lucy, você deve fazer uma pequena viagem para a cozinha para pegar um pouco de água ou algo assim.

_ Assim darás algo para Natsu sonhar . ela sugeriu, me olhando para cima e para baixo.

_Na verdade, esta não era uma má ideia, caso contrário, você não veria isso até de manhã. _Assim você acha? Eu perguntei nervosamente. Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, então eu decidi a fazê-lo antes arrependi-me .

_ Está tudo bem Eu ri quando ela abriu a porta.

_Vamos lá! Verifique ela gesticulou emoção excitado quando eu hesitei na porta. Eu respirei fundo e caminhou pelo corredor com confiança. Pela forma como a nossa casa é construída você tem que ir através do quarto para ir para a cozinha. sala com os meus pequenos pijama. _Alguém quer alguma coisa para beber? Eu perguntei inocentemente, andando com Yudi e Natsu, que estava sentado assistindo o canal de esportes.

_'Não, obrigado', disse Yudi, sem sequer olhar para mim. Os olhos de Natsu foram colados em mim, seus olhos literalmente seguido cada um dos meus movimentos com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos arregalados. não partir a rir. Oh sim, totalmente vale a pena! Eu bebi dois copos de água e eu passei pela sala, com natsu tomar minhas roupinhas que tive com os meus olhos. e bateu-lhe no pescoço.

_Cara, pare de olhara minha irmã! De qualquer forma, você disse que tinha namorada, claramente irritado. Natsu esfregou o pescoço.

_Eu sei disso , sim, tenho linda namorada sorrindo murmurou. Voltei para o meu quarto, rindo alto. Isso era tão engraçado eu disse a Misaka, que estava sentado na cama esperando por mim. Ela também começou a rir.

_ você gostou? Ela perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu confirmada sim. Fui para a cama com um sorriso no rosto. Um pouco mais tarde, ouvi Yudi vou para a cama assim que eu soube Natsu estava no seu quadro . Misaka, eu vou ver natsu uma vez eu disse, uma vez que eu sabia que Yudi estava dormindo.

_Oh, realmente? Você vai dar-lhe uma outra visão do que os pijamas sensuais? Ela brincou sorrindo. Algo do tipo. Eu não espero, posso demorar um pouco 'Eu pisquei enquanto eu estava na cama, tomando uma célula para usar o alarme. Diverte-te, e não faça nada que eu não iria brincou. realmente não era muito que Misaka não faria , ela teve alguns namorados e definitivamente não era uma virgem. Eu ri e saiu da sala, indo pelo corredor até a sala de estar, onde Natsu já estava deitado no sofá sob as peças de edredom. Eu coloquei o alarme às seis; tempo "Natsu sair da janela" de costume, e coloca ló no chão.

_Olá, meu anjo sussurrou sorrindo para mim e remover o edredom para que ele pudesse deitar-se ao lado dele. Eu vim com entusiasmo e eu derreteu meu corpo contra o dele. suspirou contente e passou os braços em volta de mim com força. Pelo caminho, que não foi apenas 'eu repreendi, como ele beijou minha testa. Eu sorri ironicamente.

_Sério? você não gostou de meu pijama? Eu perguntei inocentemente. _ Eu Amé seu pijama, mas não como sexy passeaste sua bunda na frente de mim com seu irmão sentado meu lado reclamou.

_Você acha que eu tem uma bunda sexy? Estou provocado.

_ Mmm, eu não me lembro, deixe-me ver de novo ele disse com voz rouca. Eu ri e se virou na minha barriga, colocou as mãos debaixo da minha cabeça. Ele gemeu de novo e lentamente passou a mão nas minhas costas, através de minhas costas e uma das minhas coxas antes de subir novamente no outro. Sua mão parou em minhas costas, traçando a linha de renda, me fazendo tremer. Bem, o que estava acontecendo para Eu realmente queria me tocasse. Se eu fiz um movimento para me tocar, ele não iria parar neste momento. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou meu ombro antes de descer e beijos de dispersão nas minhas costas e quadris. Ele beijou a parte inferior do calção e passou a língua até o final da minha bunda, certo onde se encontra com a perna. ficou tenso. Ele virou-se rapidamente.

_Desculpe, desculpe. Eu me empolguei ele disse em tom de desculpa. Corei como um louco. _Eu gostei, Natsu disse com voz rouca, e tremendo um pouco desejo que corria em minhas veias.

_Sério? Ele perguntou, parecendo me surpreendeu. Oh, inferno, sim eu admitiu sem fôlego, corando novamente.

_Uau, só você dizer isso? É tão embaraçoso! Ele gemeu um pouco e baixou a cabeça, passando a língua ao longo da borda da parte de trás de renda. Desta vez eu não poderia ajudar o pequeno gemido que escapou dos meus lábios. O som parecia para incentivar a ele porque ele fez isso de novo, e deslizou a mão pela minha coxa massageando minhas costas e nas costas. Ele me beijou na parte de trás, levantando o tecido da minha camisa para beijar minha pele. Virei-me para que possamos foram cara a cara e beijou-o, puxando o para mim, para que todo o seu corpo estava pressionando meu. Eu podia sentir sua pele contra a minha e eu estava feliz por ter escolhido roupa curta . lá embaixo emocionantes de novo, podia sentir lo pressionando contra minha coxa, mas não estava com medo desta vez, me incentivou. Ele ergueu as mãos e pegou meus seios; Deixei escapar um suspiro quando senti sua mão quente através do tecido da minha camisa porque eu não estava usando um sutiã. Ele gemeu quando ele esfregou o polegar sobre meus mamilos tornando-os difíceis. Ele estava vestindo apenas calções então eu esfregou as mãos sobre o peito e estômago, apenas espantado com a forma como perfeito e tons que era. Ele beijou meu pescoço e através de meus seios sobre a camisa. Minhas mãos emaranhadas em seus cabelos rosados sedosos enquanto ela beijava seu caminho até meu estômago, levando minha camisa com seus dentes e puxando como ele subiu lentamente, expondo meu estômago. Eu gemi e baixou a boca para a minha pele nua, gentilmente lambendo e soprando sobre ele, fazendo meu corpo quase vibrava com emoção. Ele deslizou a mão debaixo da camisa e, lentamente, rastejou para meus seios, passando os dedos sobre eles como ele continuou beijando meu barriga. Mas ele estava beijando mais alto agora e minha respiração estava começando a acelerar na expectativa de lhe beijar meus seios.

_ Oh, Deus, sim. muito rápido! Sinto muito ... Natsu ... para ele eu murmurei. Ele imediatamente retirou sua cabeça, e sorriu com seu belo sorriso. Não precisa se desculpar, meu amor. levantou a cabeça e me beijou de novo, suavemente. Eu sorri agradecida como ele se virou para sair em cima de mim, puxando me peito, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo e me olhou com amor são tão bonito murmurou, beijando meu nariz suavemente como a minha camisa para mim. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Foi realmente cheio de linhas brega! Talvez que irá trabalhar para obter as meninas para dormir com ele. Ele sorriu, parecendo levemente ferido me pensar não afirmou.

_A muitas meninas gosta disso você vaz Natsu? Eu sussurrei, não tenho certeza de que minha voz parecia bom se ele falasse normalmente. Ele suspirou , parecendo um pouco derrotado.

_'Eu não posso mudar o meu passado, acredite em mim eu faria se eu pudesse. Eu nunca senti nada para ninguém, eu juro. Eu nunca disse a ninguém que ela era bonita, só você. Nada se compara a você disse. olhando-me atentamente, querendo entender. Minha respiração ficou presa em sua garganta com suas palavras doces. Eu pressionei para mais perto dele e enterrou o meu rosto em seu peito, respirando sobre ele. Ele suspirou feliz e colocou os braços firmemente em torno de mim, beijando minha testa .

_Boa noite anjo sussurrou.

_Boa noite, Natsu murmurou contra sua pele. Eu tinha a sensação de que o plano vai não dar lhe o meu coração, tinha desaparecido completamente. Tudo que eu podia fazer era rezar para que se não quebrar isso . Eu aconchegou mais perto dele, descansando minha cabeça no peito dele e ficar dormindo em minutos. Apenas quando eu estava perder sussurro que ouvi algo que soou como "Eu amo você ", mas Natsu não diria que, por isso deve ter sido outra coisa.


End file.
